Total Drama Rakuni Island
by TheGamingMonkey2002
Summary: Well, Chris is no longer here. What is a TV company to do? How about hire another host, new crew, and get another island added to the mix?... Sounds good to me! Welcome to Rakuni Island, a new season of Total Drama with all new everything, but guess who the contestants are? Your OCs! Join the adventure of humor, romance, and of course drama! 19/20 left / Rated T for Swearing & more
1. Previews

**Hey there, how's it going? Interesting to hear but that's not what we are here about. I am here to update of available space and who is accepted so far. This is going to be a bit different than any other of listing, you'll see in a second. And for anyone who seen my last fanfiction, it's terrible right? That was a good couple years ago so hopefully I got better. Anyways on to the list!**

* * *

A nice clear blue sky day with seagulls flying and fish trying to attempt at it but always falling back into the water. The camera faces a huge island that had many huge mountains, enormous forest, a dock with jet skis and surfboards, a secret, and many more it seems to be discover. As the camera slowly zooms onto the dock, a man walks into view.

The man was the age of 24, young and kicking, he is of mixed color skin with pitch black hair that was crew cut, and in his hair you can see the cut design of a star. Dark brown eyes and slightly muscular build is what he has added to his 6'0 tall height. He is currently wearing a black hoodie, green camo cargo pants, some nice black and white all-stars, and a huge smile with a speech to go with it.

"Welcome to Total Drama Rakuni Island! This is the season is completely new revenue since Ridonculous Race! My name is Lamarr Smith and I will be your new host for this awesome season!" Lamarr exclaims with excitement and hype clear in his voice.

"If you thought Total Drama Island was done for because Chris isn't here, then you are dead ass wrong! We're going all fresh and trust me that the crazy is still going to be here! This island may seem normal but is just full of surprises considering environment, not like toxic waste or robot island surprising but well you'll see. Unfortunately this is not the first episode but just a little preview of what the island looks like from the outside and what ridiculously handsome host you'll have with you for this wild ride." He winks at the camera with a charming but dorky smile.

Lamarr snaps out of his cocky attitude and clears his throat, "But this is also going to be a little announcement on who made the casting list so far for the competitors, as I got a list-" Lamarr feels on his pockets before finally finding a folded up paper in his left pants one, "-right here!"

He unfolds the paper and flats it out against his chest until he is satisfied to take a look, "So, the people who has been accepted so far is;

Quinn Whitten, The Popular Mean Girl. Talk about a basic title

Desdemona Han, The Gang Leader. I remember being in a gang... We don't speak of it.

Amanda Biggs, The Radical Feminist... Oh shit.

Annnd that's it, damn that sounds like a lot of mean girls, hopefully we got some nice people in here. Well truth be told we're just starting off." Lamarr crumples up the paper and throws it in the water, only for a giant shark to jump up and eat it along with half the dock.

Lamarr blinked in surprise and shook his head, "So ladies, gentlemen and all my gender neutrals! There are 7 girl slots and 10 boy slots left! And neutrals, we'll work something out for y'all. So sign up and join the action on

TOTAL

DRAMA

RAKUNI ISLAND!"

* * *

The camera opens to show a quite large room that deamed the look of a cafeteria. It was plain yellow and khaki of color with 4 bench tables, 2 on one side and 2 on the other, the back of the room looked to be where the kitchen was at. On one side the building, a camp fire that looked to been used once was present with wood stacked in. The place looked quite similar to the ones in the other seasons of Total Drama. Lamarr is seen sitting down on the table, eating a turkey sandwich and reading a piece of paper.

He looks up at the camera and swallows the bite in his mouth before smiling, "Oh hey, welcome back to another casting listing. By the way, like the cafeteria? Looks like the last ones in the other seasons right? Well got to keep tradition going," Lamarr sniffs the air and gags a bit, mumbling, "Even though it smells like f***ing ass in here."

He puts down his sandwich on the bare table and looks fully at the piece of paper he was previously reading, "Let's get down to business and tell you who's on board;

Quinn Whitten, The Popular Mean Girl. Again, just a basic title

Desdemona Han, The Gang Leader. Oh the memories...

Amanda Biggs, The Radical Feminist. She's gonna be a blast, I'm telling you

Seth Williams, The Arrogant Athlete. That's about seventy percent of athletes actaully, I was one

Andrew Maximus, The Charismatic Anti-hero. Deadpool anyone?

Shauna Genia, The Klutzy Dancer. God, someone follow this girl with a fire extinguisher

Alice Willofe, The Silent Musician. That actually sounds like a nice title

Kehlani Lamar, The Criminal. One 'r' is off from that last name becoming my name

Derek Jones, The Powerhouse Jock. Eh, a bit basic of a title

Shaun Williams, The Agnostic Reggae Lover. I like this dude's taste already,

This looks to be the end of the list! Seems to be getting bigger so that means the season is getting closer, this is going to be so good!" Lamarr gives out a laugh that was a mix of chill and a bit of manic.

Calming down, he then continues, "Who will be the other 4 girls and 6 boys, will they be rebellious sounding like half of the list we have now or will they sound more on the happy and headache causing side? Who even knows? Find out next time on

TOTAL

DRAMA

RAKUNI ISLAND!...

Preview."

* * *

As the camera opens, it is seen to be that the area was the same dock that was previously recorded at for the first time, all being different is the time was at night and a lit place could be seen in the distance behind a bolder the size of a truck. Lamarr is standing on the dock with a newly printed piece of paper and a cheek hurting smile to be hidden behind. As if he was holding it in, Lamarr lets go of a gut laugh and exclaims, "FINALLY, IT'S FINISHED!"

The camera man almost drops the camera from the sudden outburst but regains grip as the view is brought back up from Lamarr's nice shoes to his embarrassed face. The shot shakes from side to side as if the camera man was shaking his head at the embarrassed man. Lamarr chuckles lightly and regains his posture, as he straightens out the paper he was still holding and smiles,

"We are here with the full cast list of teens we have for the dope season that we are going to have, but enough with me blabbering and let me tell you who's in! First up we have,

Quinn Whitten, The Popular Mean Girl. I get the feeling she might be a new Heather... God

Desdemona Han, The Gang Leader. Wait, how do we let a gang leader on this show?

Amanda Biggs, The Radical Feminist. I'm kinda afraid, my last experience with a intense feminist was not good...

Seth Williams, The Arrogant Athlete. Read up more on this dude, he's going to be interesting

Andrew Maximus, The Charismatic Anti-hero. All I can think about is that Japanese song now

Shauna Genia, The Klutzy Dancer. Do we have enough medics around?

Alice Willofe, The Silent Musician. I've got nothing to say, she sounds nice

Kehlani Lamar, The Criminal. How we let a criminal on here?! Can someone ask that for me please?

Derek Jones, The Powerhouse Jock. Bebop and Rock-steady... my nerdy ass

Shaun Williams, The Agnostic Reggae Lover. RIP Bob Marley, love you man

Sydney Chariot, The Delusional Magician. I swear to god if she's like Leonard

Tom Nguyen, The Asain Lunatic... Um... Sounds interesting?

Sheryll Roberts, The Cheerleader. B! A! S! I! C! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL, BASIC!

Hayden Lockfrey, The Mastermind Prankster. Loki, anyone?

Dale Lawson, The Autistic Gamer. Wonder if he plays NBA

Axel Bernard, The Fierce Believer. Don't stop! Believing!

Álvaro Walker, The Antisocial. Straight to the point, great

Omar Al-Bahar, The Billionaire Playboy. Why is he joining if he's rich?

Anna Jane Ferguson, The Two-Faced Girlfriend. First they're sour, then they're sweet... then sour again.

Carla Woods, The Tough Chick. Oooh a toughy, I like that

And that's it! All of the campers has been selected and are ready to be brought for a change in a lifetime! What will these campers really be like, is my judgement wrong? or will it be right on target? Stay tuned and find out on the first official episode of

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

RAKUNI ISLAND!"

* * *

 **HERE WE GO, MY BOYS! Or girls... Whatever you prefer! It is time to shine and I am ready, the next chapter should be ready by next week or sooner, so look forward to that first episode! Again, thank you all for submitting and if you didn't get accepted, don't worry, I'll PM you on it because I have ideas...**

 **Read, Review, and Favorite! Also Follow if you would like to keep up with my crazy upload schedule. Love you all and see y'all soon!**

 **(*-*)**


	2. Episode 1: Let's meet these guys part 1

**The time has come for the first EVER EPISODE! Hopefully you guys enjoy, I believe my writing is getting better and better but who knows. To be honest, I wasn't going to ever come back before this story was made but then Total Drama Daycare was told to be coming out and I got back in the hype...**

 **I'm a weak person I tell you. It's sad really.**

 **Any who's, another note is that I'm combining the cast list chapters into one to shorten things and they have details so that's why I'm keeping them.**

 **Please enjoy and have a blast!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Total Drama_**

* * *

The camera opens on the same island dock as always with the time being around early afternoon. Lamarr is seen on the dock, sitting down with his legs dangling on the right side of the platform. He's wearing a new outfit to look more pleasant for the campers first day; a red plaid button down shirt with a white shirt, dark blue jeans, red KDs, and a black Steelers cap.

Lamarr looks at the camera with a charming smile and fixes his cap, he then raises his arms and hands in excitement as if gesturing to the whole 'glorious' island, exclaiming, "Welcome all you Total Drama Fans to the brand new season!"

"This season, as I have said many times before, is featuring a whole new island, challenges and more importantly new campers! To be honest it's because we couldn't convince the old ones to come back even though Chris is gone, but who needs them! They will be battling for a grand total of not one, not five, but ten million dollars! Ain't that just crazy, it's so dope! There's also a whole new crew because of the old one's quitting and chef retired apparently. I have a right hand chef too as well so no worries there." Lamarr looks behind him and pulls out a clipboard.

"Battling for ten million, who will win and who will lose? Relationships will be made and relationships will be broken, this is definitely the season you all want to see, welcome to

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

RAKUNI ISLAND!"

A bird falls dead onto the dock from out of nowhere in shot, Lamarr simply looks at it and sighs with a shake of a head, "Here we go..."

 _-Cue Intro-_

 ***Music starts as four cameras pop out of a toilet, beehive, trashcan, and snakes den, then a clapperboard clamps down as the camera zooms past a Lamarr, sipping on orange soda and looking surprised at the random camera while several interns walk by, up a giant mountain***

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

 ***The camera does down into some deep blue waters***

 _You guys are on my mind._

 ***Bubbles fill the view***

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 ***The camera is spotting a skillful swimming Seth, wearing nothing but blue swim trunks and a goofy smile, who then shoots himself up, accidentally banging his head on a small boat containing a bright smiling Anna, who's holding a thick branch, and a very scared Dale***

 _and now I think the answer is plain to see,_

 ***The bump being so hard that they both jump up and the branch goes flying towards the woods at a annoyed Andrew being followed by a ranting Amanda, who is then hit in the head by the branch, Andrew then laughs at her and continues walking***

 _I wanna be famous._

 ***The camera shifts to Sydney and Omar are on a boat, that was unknown to them to be leading off a waterfall, as Sydney pulls a raccoon out her cape and it attacks her out of anger. Sydney panics and Omar tries to help but then they both fall with the boat off the waterfall, screaming***

 _I wanna live close to the sun,_

 ***Alice is playing the Trumpet on the bridge while Sydney and Omar fall in the background, she looks behind her and then looks at the camera in concern***

 _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

 ***The camera follows Kehlani and Desdemona running past Alice with a bunch of stuff, seeming to have been stolen from the crew supplies, as they laugh***

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

 ***They both run into a dancing Shauna who was about to fall but they all collide into a messy pile of bodies and items***

 _I'll get there one day._

 ***The camera zooms to the cafeteria kitchen showing a Japanese-American lady, baking some type of abomination food while a slightly disgusted Álvaro looks and sneak eats a chocolate bar***

 _Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 ***Shaun is seen bobbing his head to his music playing on his headphones, completely unaware of his food slowly crawling on him***

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

 ***Camera shows Cherry on the beach, practicing a cheer routine on Derek's shoulders, who is smiling. Tom watches and claps along***

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

 ***The camera switches to a short lake dock where it shows Carla getting out the water completely naked, but blurred out. She notices the camera and raises an eyebrow***

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

 ***The camera shifts to Axel and Quinn are sitting in front of the camp fire with Axel smiling and Quinn smirking at each other. Hayden then cuts in and raises his eyebrows, unimpressed, at the both of them who then returns the look.***

 _(Whistling in tune)_

 ***The camera zooms out slowly showing everyone whistling along and the title, Total Drama Rakuni Island***

 _-Intro ends-_

So let's meet the campers!" Lamarr looks out in the distance of th _e_ ocean, "The first boat should be here by now..." He then spots a speeding white yacht in the distance, "And here it is! First up, Hayden Lockfrey, The Mastermind Prankster!"

The yacht shows up with a 17 year old American light brown skinned male who looked to be lean but with slight muscles, none too noticeable though. He has a cocoa brown left eye and a forest green right eye; his hair is dark brown that would seem to be put into dreadlocks if wasn't for the hood from his hoodie blocking the view of it. He's wearing a white V-neck shirt with the neckline cut out and black and gray tree print along the top under a light gray worn out zip-up hoodie with a green viper coiled around a gold and black Yin Yang symbol printed on the back, dark blue jeans and a pair of black steel-toed boots. He has a black leather silver studded belt that hangs just over his hip and black rope-like necklace with a plain silver cross pendant.

The boat stops and Hayden gets off the boat with a nice jump. Lamarr smiles and holds out his hand, "Welcome Hayden to the island, great to have you here man!"

Hayden gives a friendly smile and shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you," He looks around and hums a bit, "Well the place isn't as bad as I thought it would be, looks like I'm the first one here."

Lamarr nods and says, "Yep, our the first camper to arrive, feel honored, 'ight?'

Hayden walks over to the other side of the dock with a nice stride, "I really do then, heh."

Looking at the camera, Lamarr points a Hayden secretly, "Cool dude," He then looks at the clipboard, "Well next up is Amanda Biggs... The Radical Feminist... The time has come." Hayden overhears and raises his eyebrow thinking.

A new yacht comes with a 20 year old Canadian pale, more ivory white skinned toned, female who seemed to be average height and fat with curves and big breast. She has navy blue eyes and her hair is magenta in a pixie cut style; she is wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, brown jacket, black pants, black boots, black Buddy Holly glasses and a navy blue, same as her eye color, bandanna. She also had six piercings, three on her right ear, one on her mouth, and two on her nose. The look she gives to Lamarr as the boat pulls up, almost makes him piss himself.

As Amanda gets off the boat, Lamarr gives a small smile while saying, "Hey Amanda, welcome to the island, great to ha-"

"What the fuck, when I heard there was a new host, I thought at least it would be a woman! Not an dumbass male." Amanda groans in irration and crosses her arms, as she quickly walks past a now morally depressed Lamarr.

"...Nice to meet you too..." Lamarr barely speaks above a whisper. Amanda stands next to Hayden, who looks over to her and holds out his hand with a grin,

"Hey, the name's Hayden, nice meeting you." Amanda simply looks at Hayden with a glare and scoffs as she steps away from him, murmuring something about weird looking men. Hayden looks at her in confusion but just shrugs it off.

Lamarr sighs and rubs his neck, "This is going to be rough, hopefully Jamie gets better luck... Going back to what we were doing, the next boat is arriving with Seth Williams, The Arrogant Athlete!" Lamarr says with slightly less enthusiasm.

Another yacht appears with a 17 year old Canadian peach pale male who has a semi-muscular and tall build, being average height and having defined facial features, besides the noticeable small scar on his right cheek. He has blue-gray eyes and brown hair that was nicely but lazily slicked back. He was donning a plain red t-shirt with an unzipped black jacket, blue jeans, white socks and black shoes. He was also carrying a basketball under his arm and giving the expression of someone ready to win.

Once the boat stops, Seth just hops over the railing and lands nicely, Lamarr waves and holds his hand up for a high five, "Yo, my man Seth. Welcome to the island, awesome to have you."

Seth nods and returns the high five, "Good to be here, got my game on and ready to win."

"That's what I'm talking about, my dude. Get ready for a blast." Lamarr smirks as Seth walks over to the others, standing between Amanda and Hayden. Amanda clicks her tongue and moves even farther away from the two males, getting a raised eyebrow from Seth.

"Alright, next coming up is supposed to be Alice Willofe, The Silent Musician!" Lamarr spots the upcoming boat speeding in the distance.

Aboard it is a 16 year old Irish pale white female who is around 5'4 and having an hour glass figure. Her eyes are a nice blue with her reddish-orange hair being curly and down to her shoulders. She is wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a pair of black yoga pants and some nice shoes. Around her neck was a music note necklace that looked quite nice and shiny. She seems to be gripping onto the railing of the boat with intense fear in her eyes and wobbly legs.

When the boat stops, she tries to exit the boat normally but ends up stumbling and almost falls if it wasn't for Lamarr who catched her, "Whoa there girl, no dying on my term of being host, ok?"

Alice gives a simple nod and stands up calmly, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

Lamarr straightens out his shirt, "So what I've heard, you don't talk, like at all unless your real comfortable, is that right?"

Alice shrugs and nods with a small smile.

"Well that's cool, glad to have you and welcome to the island girl."

Alice continues to smile and walks to the others, standing next to Amanda. The Feminist sighs in relief and gives a big grin, holding her hand out to Alice,

"Hey, my name is Amanda but you can just call me Mandy if you want, but you don't talk do you? Totally cool if you don't!" Amanda laughs softly, being in a much better mood now that another girl has arrived. Alice silently and slightly giggles then shakes the offered hand a bit hesitantly. Seth and Hayden looks over all the girls with wide eyes of each size, small from mastermind and large from the athlete, surprised at how friendly Amanda was being.

Hayden focused again and waved at the musician, "Hi, name's Hayden."

Seth nodded, "Seth's the name."

Alice waved but was the blocked by a glaring Amanda, "Nobody fucking asked you two!" The threat made the two boys back up a bit uncomfortably, including Alice as well, who was also slightly scared by the outburst, without being noticed.

Lamarr just ignored it all, trying to protect the rest of his moral, "So going on, next up is Shaun Williams, The Agnostic Reggae Lover!"

As he finishes, the boat appears right on time with a 17 year old Jamaican caramel toned male who was 5'11 and had a interesting diamond shaped scar under his left eye. His eyes were dark brown; his hair being black in some high top dreads with the tips being yellow. His clothes were a black and red flannel shirt unbuttoned with a yellow T-shirt saying "Rick and Rad" in black italics with a picture of a animated version of him and Pickle Rick, black skinny jeans with brown boots.

The boat stopped and the lad slides on down off the boat with a chilled out grin, "Aye, glad to be here, this place looking awesome!" He raises his hand for a high five, which Lamarr cooperates with.

The host laughs and smiles, "Nice to meet you man, welcome to this place, great to have you."

"Appreciate it dude, also did my guitar make it safe here with the rest of my stuff?"

"Yep, when everyone sent there stuff early, we put them up nice and good," Lamarr confirms.

Shaun nods and does a peace sign, "Dope man." He walks over next to Alice and looks over at her grinning, "Sup?"

Alice shyly waves and holds her arms.

Lamarr looks at his clipboard, being to have lost track of who else was next, "Coming up is Sydney Chariot, The Delusional Magician!"

The assigned boat is seen in the distance carrying a 17 year old American pale female looking to be 5'8 and having a skinny build. She has green eyes and blond straight hair going down to her shoulders under a witch hat. Her clothes were a black t shirt that has stars on it with black pants and black boots, also rocking a magician cape. Hanging on her side is a satchel and sticking out of her pocket is a pink wand with a pink star at the tip. She's wearing a bright smile as the boat stops and she hops off.

"Goood Afternoon ladies and gentlemen! The Amazing Sorceress, Sydney Chariot is here to grace you all with my wonderful magic!" Sydney exclaims as she throws up her arm with leaves coming out her sleeve. Everyone stares at her with either confused or unimpressed looks.

Sydney blinks and clears her throat, checking her sleeve, "I could've sworn confetti would come out..." She murmurs to herself.

Lamarr raises an eyebrow and checks his clipboard, whispering, "Yep, Delusional Magician is accurate..." He then holds out his hand to Sydney, "Nice you meet you Ms. Wonder, welcome to the island, please grace us with your 'wonderful' tricks."

Sydney shakes his hand eagerly, "Just my plan!" She races over to stand next to Shaun, who snickers and pats her on the back with a compliment,

"Nice entrance there."

"Why thank you!" She responds with a smile.

Lamarr shakes his head in amusement and continues on the list, "Next camper should be, Carla Woods, The Tough Chick!"

The next boat coming up was holding a 19 year old Mexican-American tan female who is the whopping height of 6'4 with a lean and muscular hourglass figure. She has one green eye but her left one seems to be covered by an black eye-patch, her hair is jet black and medium length with the right side being shaved. She's wearing a grey tank top and blue jeans with a pair of running shoes. She was leaning on the railing with her eyes closed until the boat stopped and she jolted up shocked, as if she was sleep.

She walks off the boat cracking her neck while yawning and Lamarr rubs his neck, intimated by her looks, "Heeey welcome to the island... The name's Lamarr," He holds out his slightly shaking hand, which Carla shakes with a tight grip and giant grin.

"Great to join, this is going to be a hell of a experience!" The girl laughs. Lamarr doesn't know whether to be shocked by her personality or by the fact that her grip is so hard he felt his pointer finger pop. When she finally let go he craddled his hand with the same shocked expression and nodded slowly.

"Uh-Huh nice, glad to have ya..." Lamarr breathes, Carla walks to a spot near Sydney and the some of the others stare at her for a moment. Seth, not caring, addresses the giant elephant and speaks at Carla, "Aye!" He tend snaps his fingers at his left eye, asking, "What happened to the ball?"

Amanda glares at him and yells, "Why the hell would you ask something like that?!"

Carla looks at him and shrugs, "Eh lost it in a accident, sucks but it helped me found out about Total Drama though!" She snickers as Seth nods, ignoring Amanda and slightly questioning on why the eyeless girl responded so casually.

Lamarr carefully pops his finger back into place and winces as it does, groaning, "Okay, coming next is Andrew Maximus, The Charismatic Anti-Hero."

A boat rides up, carrying a 17 year old American peach pale male who's 6'1 and quite muscular. His eyes are blue and his hair is brown in a combed back style. He's wearing a red and black long sleeve striped t-shirt under a black sleeveless hooded leather jacket, blue ripped jeans with chains, black and white shoes, white socks, a black leather belt with a gold buckle, red fingerless gloves and a silver locket around his neck. On his back was also a red backpack. The boat stops and he walks out of it stoically with a slight frown.

Lamarr waves and comments, "Hey Andrew, welcome here to the island," He eyes the backpack, "Last minute stuff I suppose?"

Andrew walks past Lamarr and grouches, "Yeah."

Lamarr nods and respects the coldness, already knowing not to mess with the man, "Alright then."

Andrew stands next to Carla and crosses his arms. Carla looks over at him and says with a grin, "Nice outfit."

He grunts with a slight nod.

The host looks over the clipboard while mumbling, "Okay Batman." He looks out and spots the next boat coming through, "Arriving next is Shauna Genia, The Klutzy Dancer!"

Riding on the boat is a 16 year old Hispanic-African Canadian girl who is bronze tanned, 5'3, and curvy. The girl's eyes are hazel and her hair is deep purple put into a ponytail. She's wearing a purple t-shirt, red sweatpants, and black sneakers. She has two gold earrings and a golden smile to match. Once the boats stops, she waves excitedly and runs off,

"Hiii Everbod- WHOA!" She trips over herself and lands hard on her face, everybody winces in unison.

Shauna gets up with a red face and embarrassed look, while Lamarr walks over to her really concerned, "Um you okay? That fall looked painful."

Shauna brushes herself off and giggles embarrassingly, "Yeah I'm totally fine, just a little bit of a klutz, eheh."

Everyone else had the similar thought of, "That's a fitting title then."

Lamarr pats the dancer on the shoulder, "Well welcome to the island, don't get too hurt alright?.."

Shauna nods and smiles, "Can't promise but I'll try!" She skips along next to Andrew and rocks on her heels, humming. Lamarr sighs and shakes his head, "I'll pray for her, the camper coming up next is Derek Jones, The Powerhouse Jock!"

The carrying the camper was arriving, the camper being a 17 year old Canadian Caucasian male who is a tall 6'8 and incredibly muscular. He has eyes that are teal and brown hair that was nicely done like a host from a particularly ridiculous race. He has on a amber short-sleeved button-up shirt, some gray camo-pattered cargo shorts, and orange sneakers. The boat comes to a stop and he runs out of it with a proud smile.

"Welcome, Derek, to the island! Glad to have you my dude." Lamarr says with a smile and raised arm.

Derek stops and high fives the host, standing big and tall, "Good to be here and ready to do anything!"

"Nice nice, that confidence will get you far in this competition."

Derek gives a thumbs up with his smile and walks over next to Shauna, Lamarr then whispers under his breath, "Then again, maybe it won't."

Shauna looks at Derek, then at Andrew, and lastly Carla. She blinks and whistles, "Whoa I feel short."

Derek laughs and says, "Well being short has it's perks like being tall does. My muscles compliment my tallness." He flexes his arm slightly.

Shauna nods in amazement, "You have a lot of muscle, that's impressive!"

"You haven't seen anything, check this out!" Derek smirks and does a full on flex pose, but about five seconds in, his shirt rips completely off.

Shauna, Hayden, and Alice blinks.

Andrew, Amanda, and Seth faces palms.

Shaun, Sydney, and Carla laughs.

It takes Derek a bit to notice. When he does, he rubs his arm and takes out a spare shirt that was sticking out his back pocket, "This is why I always carry a spare."

The camera tries to find Lamarr but then locates him listening to an intern. When they are done, Lamarr clears his throat and looks at the camera, "Well folks, sorry to tell you but it seems like we're going past the 30 minute mark and we didn't sign for this to be a one hour special. So I'm afraid this episode will be split into two parts, again, sorry to tell you guys that. We know you're dying to know the rest of the cast but do not worry, we will be back right after we cut the camera and record the rest!"

Lamar stands in front of the first ten campers, "Who will be the other ten?" Sydney and Shauna are waving at the camera excitedly, "What's going to happen in part two?" Amanda growls intensely at Lamar for standing in front of her while Alice and Hayden walks a safe distance away from the angry woman, "Things are sure to get exciting!" Derek flexes at the camera, causing his shirt to rip off once again and Andrew to roll his eyes, "So stay tuned next time!" Shaun and Carla makes peace signs at the camera with a simple waving Seth, "For part two in this episode of

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

RAKUNI ISLAND!"

* * *

 **Holy crap this chapter is so long, I spent so much time on this one chapter. It was supposed to be the full cast but it was getting so long, I had to split it until we get to the first challenge and I would later combine it with the second part.**

 **So it's 1:42 am by the time I finish this, which is fun. I'm ok. I swear.**

 **I hope I did the characters right so far to everyone who sent them.**

 **Please Read, Review, and Favorite. Also Follow to keep up with Updates if you want.**

 **See y'all next time, Peace out! (.O.)**


	3. Episode 1: Let's meet these guys part 2

**And I'm here with the second part of episode one. I have a few things to say though.**

 **1\. This is not going to go the pattern the usual Total Drama series does.**

 **2\. There will be challenge free chapters for character interaction.**

 **3\. Lamarr is more on the chill side than Chris was. He is though, more creative... heheh.**

 **That's just some quick little information that I'll let you guys know, not too much spoilers.** **Also I'm curious, what do you guys think of Lamarr? Pros and Cons? I would like to know!**

 **How about we do question of the day: What do you think of Lamar? Who's your favorite so far?**

 **TO THE CHAPTER WE GO!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama... But I wish I did.**_

* * *

The camera opens to Lamarr standing with the campers from last chapter. It seems to be taking place exactly right after the first episode, just having to be split up footage. Lamar fixes his cap and smiles at the camera once he sees that it is recording.

"Welcome back all of you Total Drama Lovers to part two of Episode one! Man, that was kinda a mouthful," Lamarr chuckles and moves from in front of the standing campers, "Let me refresh you guys on who we have, ROLL CALL!"

Lamarr looks at his clipboard, "Hayden!"

Hayden waves with a friendly smile, "Hey guys."

"Amanda!"

"Don't say my name like that, Damnit!" Amanda yells, clenching her fist.

"How the hell did I say it... Whatever, Seth!"

Seth nods at the camera, "Present."

"Alice!"

Alice waves at the camera shyly.

"Good enough, Shaun!"

Shaun gives two peace signs and a sticking out tongue, "Yoo!"

"Sydney!"

"The Amazing is here!" Sydney flaps her cape in a flashy motion.

"I'm just going to call her Ms. Wonder from now on. Carla!" A intern pops up and whispers something in Lamar's ear, "Uh-huh... What do you mean she's not here?!" Lamarr gives the intern a confused look.

Carla comes rushing into the shot, trying to button up her jeans, "My bad, had to go to the bathroom real quick, what I missed?"

Lamarr raises his eyebrow and comments, "Know what, don't even worry about it, at least you was quick. Continuing off, Andrew!"

Andrew scoffs and shrugs at the camera.

"Yep, the dark knight is here. Shauna!"

"HIIII!" Shaun waves enthusiastically.

Lamarr rubs his ear, "Definitely can't miss her lungs... And Derek!"

"Hey there!" A shirtless Derek says, waving.

"Was that last shirt the last spare you had on hand?"

"Yeah."

"Fantastic..."

 _-Cue Intro-_

 ***Music starts as four cameras pop out of a toilet, beehive, trashcan, and snakes den, then a clapperboard clamps down as the camera zooms past a Lamarr, sipping on orange soda and looking surprised at the random camera while several interns walk by, up a giant mountain***

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

 ***The camera does down into some deep blue waters***

 _You guys are on my mind._

 ***Bubbles fill the view***

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 ***The camera is spotting a skillful swimming Seth, wearing nothing but blue swim trunks and a goofy smile, who then shoots himself up, accidentally banging his head on a small boat containing a bright smiling Anna, who's holding a thick branch, and a very scared Dale***

 _and now I think the answer is plain to see,_

 ***The bump being so hard that they both jump up and the branch goes flying towards the woods at a annoyed Andrew being followed by a ranting Amanda, who is then hit in the head by the branch, Andrew then laughs at her and continues walking***

 _I wanna be famous._

 ***The camera shifts to Sydney and Omar are on a boat, that was unknown to them to be leading off a waterfall, as Sydney pulls a raccoon out her cape and it attacks her out of anger. Sydney panics and Omar tries to help but then they both fall with the boat off the waterfall, screaming***

 _I wanna live close to the sun,_

 ***Alice is playing the Trumpet on the bridge while Sydney and Omar fall in the background, she looks behind her and then looks at the camera in concern***

 _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

 ***The camera follows Kehlani and Desdemona running past Alice with a bunch of stuff, seeming to have been stolen from the crew supplies, as they laugh***

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

 ***They both run into a dancing Shauna who was about to fall but they all collide into a messy pile of bodies and items***

 _I'll get there one day._

 ***The camera zooms to the cafeteria kitchen showing a Japanese-American lady, baking some type of abomination food while a slightly disgusted Álvaro looks and sneak eats a chocolate bar***

 _Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 ***Shaun is seen bobbing his head to his music playing on his headphones, completely unaware of his food slowly crawling on him***

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

 ***Camera shows Cherry on the beach, practicing a cheer routine on Derek's shoulders, who is smiling. Tom watches and claps along***

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

 ***The camera switches to a short lake dock where it shows Carla getting out the water completely naked, but blurred out. She notices the camera and raises an eyebrow***

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

 ***The camera shifts to Axel and Quinn are sitting in front of the camp fire with Axel smiling and Quinn smirking at each other. Hayden then cuts in and raises his eyebrows, unimpressed, at the both of them who then returns the look.***

 _(Whistling in tune)_

 ***The camera zooms out slowly showing everyone whistling along and the title, Total Drama Rakuni Island***

 _-Intro ends-_

"Okay, now that we're back up to speed, let's go through the list to the next camper who should be coming right about now." Lamarr spots the upcoming boat and smiles, "My predicting skills are on point, my dude. Next camper is Tom Nguyen, The Asian Lunatic!"

The speeding yacht appears holding a 16 year old Asian-American yellow toned male with a slim but muscular body standing at 5'7, who was also standing on the railing of the boat with great balance and a bright grin. He has brown eyes and black hair that was short with the front being gelled upward. He's wearing a blue seven-buttoned polo shirt, long blue pants, and blue-and-orange Nike shoes with white polo socks. The boat comes to a stop and the boy jumps off with a happy stride.

Lamarr holds out his hand, "Hey Tom, welcome to the island! Great to see you and pretty dope how you was staying on the railing like that."

Tom shakes his hand with the same grin, "Ah it's nothing, excited to be on the show," He looks at the island beholding before him, "Huh, this looks better than any other season actually."

Lamarr shrugs and laughs, "Perks of having a new host with good island taste I guess."

Tom gives him shotgun fingers, "Good taste indeed," He walks over next to Derek, who gives him a smile,

"Sup."

"Hey there," Tom returns the smile.

Lamarr looks at the clipboard confused, muttering, "The hell makes him a Lunatic, guess we'll see soon.. Next up, Sheryll Roberts, The Cheerleader!"

The oncoming boat is bring a 16 year old American peach pale female who is 4'9 with a thick hourglass body that was covered in ginger freckles, one might consider her chubby, one might consider she just a little thick. Her eyes are a bright green and her hair is a bright red-orange, The style of her hair being extremely curly and coily. Two chunks from the sides of her face are tied up in the back and adorned with a white bow, but the rest of it was loose, going down to her midback. She is wearing a pretty stereotypical cheerleading outfit that was blue with long sleeves. It has white and yellow accents with no team logo. Her skirt is puffy and to her midthigh with the same color scheme, and lastly, she's wearing blue and white boots that extend to her calves. She was rocking some plain diamond earrings

As the boat stops, she runs off of it, having some extra skip in her step, appearing to be holding some white, blue, and yellow pompoms on both of her hands. Lamarr holds out his hand for her, "Hey Sheryll, welcome to the isl-"

Before he could even finish, The cheerleader hugs him around the waist and squeals, nearly breaking the host's eardrums, "I'm so happy to be here! This is going to be so fun!" She let's go and does a cheer pose, yelling, "Go Rakuni!"

Lamarr tilts his head and smirks a bit amused, "Alright there hype girl, glad to have you onboard, you should know where to go."

Sheryll nods and skips along next to Tom, "Oh, and I really really prefer Cherry actually!"

Lamarr gives a thumbs up and writes on his clipboard with a pen, mumbling, "Noted."

Cherry looks over at Tom and Derek, giving them a bright smile, "Heeey~ I'm Cherry, I'm so excited to meet you guys!"

Tom laughs and nods, "Glad to meet you too, my name is Tom."

Derek gives a huge grin, "My name's Derek, hey, for a small girl you're really hyper."

"Well of course silly, that's my job as a Cheerleader!" Cherry giggles.

Lamarr scans his board, trying to find his place again, "Alrighty, the coming up camper is... Oh wait, never mind it's actually two campers coming together. Dale Lawson, The Autistic Gamer and Anna Ferguson, The...Lovely Girlfriend..." The thought goes through Lamar's head, 'Might want to hide some of that title for drama purposes, though I can't help but somewhat feel sorry for Dale only by that title if this is what I think it is...'

As he is speaking, the boat is coming with a 17 year old American white male standing at 5'7 and having a round body, looking a little chubby but nothing too far from average. He has brown eyes and blond hair that is curly short. He is donning a midnight blue long sleeve shirt with purple polka dots, Brown pants, and green-white slip on shoes. The second person is a 17 year old Caucasian white female, she is 5'9 and has an hourglass figure. She has blue eyes with long and straight ginger hair. She is wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots, also having green earrings. The girl was holding on to the guy's arm with a smile but the boy had a slight look of pain and fear clear on his face.

'Oh man...' Lamarr thinks as the boat comes to a stop. The pair walks off and Lamarr gives them a smile, "Welcome you two to the island! I assume you guys are a-"

"Couple? Why yes, we're a happy one as well too, right Dale?" Anna looks up at the lad, holding his arm a bit tighter.

Dale slightly but not noticeably winces as he nods with a tiny smile, "Yep, totally, couldn't be happier.."

Lamarr nods, "Well great to have you guys here." Anna giggles and walks over to Cherry with Dale following until Lamarr pulls on his shirt collar and whispers in his ear, "My dude, I'm praying." Dale looks at him with shocked eyes and nods with Lamarr, then continuing to catch up with Anna.

Cherry decides to break the ice and exclaims, "Hey! My name is Cherry! You guys look like a totally cute couple!"

Anna gives the hyper girl a smile and responds, "Why thank you, I know we are."

Dale feels pressure on his arm and answers as well, "Uh yeah! Thanks, thank you..." He then shifts a bit uncomfortably.

Lamarr sighs and looks back at his board, "I swear I got a bad feeling... But anyways, on there way here is camper Álvaro Walker, The Anti-Social!"

Riding among the speeding boat is a 19 year old Honduran Albino male who is 6'0 and a bit skinny but, again, not far from average. His blue eyes are easily different than his red hair which is slightly long and pretty disheveled. He is wearing a blue shirt with the Star Wars symbol, black pants, and some sneakers. The man was leaning on the railing, chewing on what seemed to be a chocolate bar with a bored expression. When the boat stops, he swallows his piece and takes another bite, walking off with his left hand in his pocket and right hand holding the candy.

Lamarr smirks and crosses his arms, "Well welcome to the island, you seem to be really enjoying that chocolate."

Álvaro holds up a finger and continues to chew his chocolate for a minute. Lamar shrugs and taps his clipboard with his pen to a rhythm.

*Chewing*

*Chewing*

*Chewing*

The chocolate eater then finishes his piece and let's out a breath, "Yeah." He walks over to a spot next to the couple.

Lamarr raises his arms as if saying 'Um? Dude?' But then shakes his head and mutters, "Alright that's cool."

Dale looks over at Álvaro and his chocolate with his eyes asking if he could have a piece. Álvaro looks back at him for a couple seconds then sighs heavily, breaking off a small piece and giving it to the gamer, who accepts and eats the piece with a smile and without his girlfriend noticing.

Lamarr clicks his tongue, looking down the list, "Next camper! Kehlani Lamar, The Criminal!... Still don't how she was put in here."

With the new boat rushing up, a 18 year old Canadian white female with the height of 5'10, it looked like her legs really contributed to her height, and has a somewhat skinny build. Her eyes are green and her hair is really short with a black color. She is clothed in a red long-sleeved shirt, red extremely short shorts, that were showing her surprising really impressive legs, no seriously they looked good, and red running shoes; fan of red is she not? The boat comes to a stop and the girl jumps off from the railing, landing and stretching her legs.

Lamarr leans a bit over her and smiles, "Welcome to the island, don't know how you got here but glad to have you anyways, nice legs by the way."

"I know they're nice, and the title is just a 'exaggeration'...yeah." She stands up and looks up at Lamar's hat, then at him, "Steelers are ass." She says casually as she walks over next to Álvaro. Lamarr has the look of someone who just been punched in the gut,

"My team..." He holds his hat with sadness in his eyes.

Álvaro glances at Kehlani with her redness, who notices and looks up at him, asking, "What?"

The man shrugs and mumbles, "Nothin'..." Returning his focus forward and taking another bite of his chocolate.

Kehlani decides not to question.

Lamarr doesn't know how much more he can handle hurt feelings and puts his hat back on his head, "Jesus, some of these guys just don't care... So, up next should be Desdemona Han, The Gang Leader."

The next boat appears with a 17 year old Korean-African American tanned female who is 5'10, having a sender and fit body with a fine sized bust and few curves. Fancy enough, her eyes were purple and her hair is a dark red bob with the blunt bangs being dyed black. She is clothed in a purple and black vertical stripped sleeveless shirt under a leather jacket, dark grey ripped jeans, shortened to her lower thighs, and dark brown ankle boots decorated with bows on the back. The girl seemed to also have a belt that looked like it doubles as two pouches. She was leaning on the rail with such boredom in her eyes until she saw the dock and jumped off the boat with a front flip from the railing, before the boat even stopped.

She lands with another flip and stands up, cracking her knuckles. Lamar applauds, along with some of the others, and nods with an impressed look, "Now that was impressive."

She crosses her arms behind her head and shrugs, "I was bored, dramatic entrance seemed to clear it a bit though.."

Lamarr snaps a finger gun at her, "Reasonable, so welcome to the island. I would be careful because there are some people who will hurt your feelings FOR NO REASON!" Lamar grumbles, Kehlani snorts slightly knowing he was talking about her.

Desdemona pats his shoulder and admits, "Yeah, I'm not any better there." She pushes him to the side, not that he cared since he has given up by now, and takes a spot next to Kehlani. The Criminal turns her attention to her and says,

"Gang Leader huh, impressive"

Desdemona raises an eyebrow, "You know anything about it?"

"Can't say exactly, I'm just a criminal... in no or less terms..." Kehlani says a bit quietly, looking for any cameras that could've caught what she said.

Desdemona nods, getting what the girl was saying, "Nice."

Lamarr taps his head with the clipboard and decided that feelings were overrated at the moment, "Okay! The next person arriving is Omar Al-Bahar, The Billionaire Playboy!"

Seth gives a dumbfounded look, "If he's rich, why is he joining?"

"My dude, I have absolutely no clue at all...To the tell you the truth I actually heard he was funding this season if he got accepted so you might want to thank him for making this even more possible- OH LOOK THE BOAT!" Lamar exclaims as he tries to change the subject, realizing he said too much.

Sure enough, the boat carrying the lad was arriving. He's a 16 year old Saudi Arabian male with a dark tan, having a height of 6'2 and slightly muscular build; his face was also was rugged kind of handsome with a small scar on his left cheek. His eyes are grey and his hair is black as well as nicely maintained cut short. He's wearing a sky blue button up dress shirt with the top button undone, tan slacks, and a pair of Air Bordans (No suing at me today). When the boat stops, he walks off of it with his back straight and nice posture.

Lamarr holds out his hand, commenting, "Looks like we got another Dakota, welcome to the island Omar! Great to have you down."

Omar shakes his hand, chuckling softly, "Oh no, I am no Dakota. I am just really excited too have fun and meet new people is what I'm here for."

"Good to know dude, hope you accomplish all that somehow" The host pats his shoulder and Omar walks over next to Desdemona. He turns to her and holds out his hand, "Omar Al-Bahar, delighted to meet you!"

Desdemona looks at him and then his hand. She looks forward and responds, "Desdemona."

The billionaire returns his hand to his side and nods with a smile, respecting her space, "Lovely name."

Desdemona was thinking to herself, 'Who the hell let Richie Rich join...'

Lamarr takes a glance at his board and whistles, "Hooo boy, only two more people to go. Let's get this over with and introduce Quinn Whitten, The Popular Girl!" Lamar snuffles a snort as the thought goes through his head, 'Let keep part of that title secret as well.'

The second to last boat comes up carrying a 17 year old Canadian female with a light tan, she is 5'2 and has a slightly curvy body. Her eye color is emerald green and her hair is orange long and straight looking nicely kept and going down to her mid back. Her clothes are a pair of nice jeans, pink sandals, a long sleeved pink t-shirt with a flower in the center of the chest, and two small pearl earrings.

Coming to a stop, Quinn sways off the boat as she checks her nails. Lamarr gives a small smirk and says, "Hello there Quinn, welcome to the show! You are looking very nice today."

Quinn giggles and gives a pretty smile, "Aw why thank you! Can't wait to get started!" Quinn speaks as she walks over to Omar.

"Yeah okay, let's go with that," Lamarr mutters to himself, silently snickering.

Omar grins and compliments the girl, "You are, indeed, looking good today."

Quinn looks up at the rich boy and keeps her smile, "Well aren't you sweet. And handsome too! I bet you just get all the girls, huh?"

"Well I wouldn't say that, I have my one and only back home. I'm very happy with her!" Omar chuckles gently. The corner of Quinn's smile twitches slightly and she responds,

"Oh she is so lucky then! I hope you guys last together."

Lamarr shakes his head, "Damn she's good. BUT HEY! This is our last camper coming up and his name is Axel Bernard, The Fierce Believer!"

The very last boy is shown speeding up with a 17 year old French-American, he was tanned skinned and seemed like he was an average height for his age; His build was muscular, keeping in good shape. His eyes are dark brown and his hair being the same color, it was long and put into a ponytail; A man ponytail. He has on a gray hoodie which the sleeves are red, some black pants, and black shoes. The boat slowed down to a stop and the boy came walking off, waving with a huge smile,

"Bonjour everyone!"

Lamarr holds up his hand and returns the smile, "Hey Axel, welcome to the show! Also nice accent."

Axel high fives the host and was practically bouncing in place a bit, "Why thank you, this is going so be such a great competition!"

"Funny how just because Chris isn't here, this is going to be a blast. Anyways glad to have you man." Lamarr smirks, watching Axel walk over to Quinn. Axel looks over at the girl, taking a bit of an interest and held out his hand, "Bonjour Belle, my name is Axel, and you would be?"

Quinn gives a slight giggle and places her hand on his, "Cuute! My name is Quinn."

Axel nods and kisses the back of her hand, "Well it is wonderful to meet you."

The camera shifts over to a Lamarr climbing onto the top of the lifeguard stand, where he then clears his throat, "Alright everyone, Axel was our final camper to come! So that means we have the whole gang here, dope! So before we get anything started, I want to take a quick picture. It's not necessary but I would like to remember my first group of hosting over. So everybody gather around and get ready for a picture!"

The group of competitors decides to go with it, some more willing than others. Hayden takes a sit in the middle of the dock with a knee up and his arm resting on it. Seth stands behind Hayden, having his arms cross with a slight peace sign sticking out from behind his arm.

Amanda stands as far away from any male competitor as she can, going for a spot at the right end of the group next to a wondrous pose standing Sydney to her right, who has cape spread in front of her and ready to take her hat off, and a shy Alice, who goes to hide behind Amanda partly, to her left.

Kehlani kneels down in front of Amanda and Alice with her elbow on her knee, resting her chin on a closed fist. Desdemona stands behind Kehlani and next to Alice, getting ready to shoot two birds at the camera. Derek stands on the left of Seth, next to Desdemona flexing his arm with a proud and toothy grin.

Dale and Anna are standing on the right of Seth, Anna is squeezing Dale, who looks like he is trying to hide a hurt and uncomfortable look, in a hug. Shauna is down in front of them, doing an impressive split. Andrew is standing next to Dale, having his arms crossed and looking like he wants death.

Cherry is sitting next to Shauna on her knees, holding one of her poms to her chest and one in the air. Carla is right next to her, flat on her butt, sticking out her tongue and doing a peace sign. Tom is crouching down behind, also between, Carla and Shauna, having a friendly grin and huge thumbs up.

Álvaro is right on the other side of Andrew, finishing up his chocolate bar and balling up the wrapper, before taking a fresh one out. Shaun is leaning on Álvaro's shoulder, having a lazy smile and peace sign. Quinn is laying on the side of her legs next to Carla, giving a flirtatious smile. Axel is standing behind her with a cool grin and holding the rock and roll hand symbol. Omar is on the far left end of the group, having the friendliest of smiles and a wave.

Lamarr takes a minute to count everybody while they're getting ready and nods with a smile, "Everybody ready?" He looks through the camera, "Say RAKUNI!"

"RAKUN- **AHHH!** "

The photo is taken and shows everyone in a scared panic, either screaming, backing away, or almost crying, at the giant blue-purple octopus tentacle coming out the water and smashing the middle of the dock.

Going back to the scene, everyone is breathing heavily from the surprise, on both sides on the dock. Lamarr grunts and yells out, "BOLIN I TOLD YOU TO NOT MESS WITH THEM YET! Damn Octopus..." Lamarr puts down the camera and rubs his neck, "Sorry about that y'all, I guess I should've kept him in his cavern while this was going on. The damn fool just doesn't listen."

Amanda is holding her chest, trying to calm down and screams, "WHY THE ABSOLUTE FUCK YOU HAVE THAT THING?!"

Seth growls, agreeing with Amanda, "AND WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM WONDER OUT?!"

Lamarr shrugs and smiles awkwardly, "He's a nice dude trust me, I needed a new Fang and chose him. You'll be seeing him a lot more so might want to get used to him," The host hops down from the lifeguard stand and dusts off his hands, "Alright everyone! Follow me to the new campsite of the season!" He walks off, humming to himself.

Everybody looks at the man like he's crazy.

The camera shifts to everyone sitting at a campsite that looks similar to all the other seasons, just with the boulders in the background having two giant sheets on them and a giant tree to the right of the whole site.

Everyone is sitting on the tree stumps except for Andrew, leaning against tree, away from everybody, Amanda deciding to stand, since every other available spot was next to a male camper, and Desdemona is throwing rocks at the nearby water, wanting something to do.

Lamarr clears his throat and prepares his speech, "I will say this once again, welcome to Rakuni Island, a small island near the Caribbean that you will be staying in for a while. Everyone around you are going to be your new teammates, but not only that, it could include competition," Seth and Tom, sitting side by side on seats, glances at each other, "New friends," Omar smiles at the girl sitting new to him, Sydney, who is straightening out her cape, "Enemies," Andrew raises an eyebrow, "Or even some romance might spark." Anna snuggles up to Dale, who lets out a quiet breath, "This is a competition for all or nothing and the last camper standing on this island, will be receiving a grand total of ten million dollars! Don't know what someone needs that much money for but whatever."

Seth points over to Amanda, "Yeah, can I not get a cabin with the insane woman over there?"

The Feminist glares at the Athlete, "Who you calling insane, you sack of shi-," She was about to go to the boy, but Carla, being the one closest to her, stops her, "Chill girl."

Lamarr answers, "Just because this is all new, doesn't mean ever rule changes. Girls got one side of cabin, boys the other, I can't promise who you are with on teams though since they were randomly selected."

Desdemona looks back at Lamarr, stopping her rock throwing, "So what's with the giant bed sheets?" Pointing toward the boulders.

"And speaking of teams, behind those sheets are your new groups! So let's get started with this roll call! Everyone who's name I say right now, go stay over by the boulder to the left,

Tom

Cherry

Hayden

Dale

Alice

Shauna

Amanda

Quinn

Shaun

and Axel, you guys are now on known as," He goes over and pulls off the left sheet, "The Flash Hawks!" The poster was stuck on the boulder with tape; The logo was orange and being a hawk getting blinded by a camera flash. Hayden raises an eyebrow,

"Um cool name?"

"But the logo is stupid, like your face," Amanda comments.

"Unnecessary Amanda!" Lamar finger guns at her with a smile. Dale is seen trying to hide a giant sigh of relief while Anna pouts,

"Aw, does that mean I can't be on a team with my Dale?"

"Oh yeah, that's really depressing..." Dale comments.

Cherry exclaims out of nowhere, "Gooo Hawks!"

Lamar continues, "Next team at the right boulder is

Alvaro

Desdemona

Anna

Carla

Kehlani

Andrew

Omar

Derek

Sydney

and Seth, you all are finally now," Lamarr pulls down the right sheet, "The Dream Monsters!" The poster being stuck the same; The logo was purple having a yeti like looking monster sleeping with a dream bubble.

Sydney laughs and smiles, "Magical!" Omar nods his head in agreement,

"Truly an interesting name."

Andrew face palms and mutters, "This is stupid..."

"It could be worst." Kehlani responds to him.

Lamarr crosses his arms and explains, "Alright, now that we have that out of the way. Same old, same old to be told, you and your team will be recorded absolutely everywhere public on this island, we like to get every juicy part we can."

 _-Confessional-_

 _Lamarr: But everybody will have the free opportunity to use the Confessional box, A.K.A this portal potty. This will be the campers chance to have a moment to themselves and maybe spill on what they think. We do not tell anyone what happens in this booth, but hooo boy if we did._

 _-Static-_

 _Andrew: This is going to be hell... Fucking reeks in here._

 _-Static-_

 _Dale: Thank god I'm not on a team with my girlfriend! I just need a break and this is perfect... Wait, she's going to be fighting against me... OH DAM-_

 _-Static-_

 _Axel: Everything so far seems to be going alright, but wait til it get's better!_

 _-Confessional End-_

"Sooo any questions for me? No? Okay" Then let's start off with the FIRST CHALLENGE!"

Everybody yells, "WHAT?!"

Lamarr laughs, "Yep we're starting this season off with a bang!"

"Right after these commercials!"

* * *

 **And by commercials, I mean the end of the chapter! Sorry to cliffhang all of you guys...**

 **Not really though.**

 **I need to think of a good first challenge that has to do with sleeping quarters so just be glad that all the campers are introduced... please. But anyways, I hope I did every character in a total right.**

 **Again, question of the day is: What do you think of Lamarr? Who's your favorite so far?**

 **Read, Review (I love reading reviews!), and Favorite! Also Follow for my updates**

 **See you guys later! (._.)**


	4. Episode 1: Let's meet these guys part 3

**And I'm back once again! This time is seriously the last part of episode one, like I swear. I would like to thank AZW330 ahead of time for this idea as I was jumping between two and they gave me a nice and simple one. So again, THANK YOOU!**

 **Guys. This Chapter is HUGE! So get real ready, for some good story. But hey, real question, do you guys like long chapters?or do you prefer short? This is real important for me to know so I would like answers!**

 **Questions of the Day: Long or Short chapter's? Also who do you think will be close friends?**

 **I can't think of anything else to say.**

 **ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**_

* * *

The camera cuts back on with Lamarr in the shot, standing in the same place as last time. Everybody still having their surprised expression from last time. Lamar holds a smile and says, "And we're back from the break!"

Hayden gives Lamarr a confused look, "Whoa whoa wait, shouldn't we get settled in before we start the challenge?"

Lamarr answers his question, his smile turning into a smirk, "Exactly, you see the whole challenge is based around your sleeping quarters!" As he is speaking, an intern brings a giant wipe-board with a pretty good drawing of the area map and a ruler. Lamarr takes the ruler and twirls it, "Welcome to your very first challenge, Cabin Decor!"

"Cabin what?" Derek questions.

"Cabin Decor! Here's the deal, campers will have thirty minutes to search for decorative items that are hidden all over the island, some of them will be useful and pretty like, some of them will be... not as useful...yeah... But the entire point of the items is to make them work for your decorating. When the 30 search minutes are up, you will then have 1 hour to decorate your whole cabin. Only the outside counts for getting scored though, so no wasting your time on the inside. The cabins will be judged by yours truly and some others, we have strong taste so better dress to impress... Basically. The cabin with the best design will be the winner and the winners will get full-feast dinner party, the losers will get disappointment, heh. Better use your time wisely~"

Cherry raises her hand, "So like where are the cabins?"

"Good question! A question I can't answer though, you guys will have to find the cabins yourself, hence the hour and thirty minutes you have. Don't worry though, you shouldn't get too lost, the cabins are near the slack middle of the island, not too hard." He points to the middle of the board with his ruler.

"Manage your time wisely, look for your stuff, maybe create plans with your teammates for the decorate, I don't know. Hmm did I miss anything... Oh! The places we hide the items at are not all easy to get to, some of the best items are the hardest to get." He points to many dots planted on the board.

Lamarr then gets serious, "There is one rare item though, if you are lucky enough to find it. It's so incredibly rare that it may just be an automatic win. Doubt you'll find it though. We hid it somewhere good so good luck."

"Well that should be all!" Lamarr kicks the board away, making the intern chase after it. He then pops a air horn out and holds it up in the air, "This horn indicates your time, it will be blown through the announcements; one for the end of your thirty minutes, one for half way mark of your hour, and one for the end of your hour!"

"SO GET READY!"

"SET!"

" **GO!** "

* * *

 _ **29:45..44..43..42**_

The camera shifts to a split two screen of each team, The Flash Hawks and The Dream Monsters. Changing the shot to just the Hawks, the group is walking through the woods to look around. Shaun decides to break the awkward silence,

"So... Anyone got an a plan?"

Hayden snaps around with a big genius smile to his face, "Glad you asked!"

"You didn't have to wait for someone to ask, dude."

"Here's the idea, we all get into groups of 5, if I remember that board that he correctly, most of the pins were on the north and east side of this place, which is," Hayden looks around before pointing to his right and in front of him, "That way and that way, so we should all look in our zones in those directions. Get this done, easy and quick."

Amanda gives an irritated look, "Okay yeah, why the hell should we listen to you? I think we should split into groups of two and spread out through the island looking for the stuff, it's more expandable to find the best stuff and we will be able to find the cabins faster."

Hayden bites his tongue from a sarcastic comment and says, "I mean that is a good idea but if we split up all over the island, the people looking were most of the pins are can't get all the stuff. We have enough time to easily find cabins in the middle of the place. It's more important to get a whole bunch stuff of a good variety than just a small amount of things of a great variety." He tries reasons.

"He's got a point," Tom comments.

Amanda gets all up in Hayden's face with an angered look, "Of course you men would want more of something instead of having the amazing things in front of you!"

"...Is there a reason why you're all up on me?" Hayden asks, raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT?!"

 _-Confessional-_

 _Hayden: Okay, Amanda. Reaaally starting to get on my nerve with her feminism crap._

 _-Confessional Ends-_

Cherry gets between the two and cheers, "Come on guys, no time to argue! We have to work together on this!"

"They both have good plans, it's hard to choose one." Axel says, crossing his arms.

"If we go with the short haired girl's plan, I call being with Axel!" Quinn raises her hand, exclaiming cutely. Axel smirks and shrugs,

"Don't have a problem with that."

Dale taps Hayden's arm and suggests quietly, "Why not have a vote?"

Hayden backs up from Amanda and smiles at Dale, "Now there's a solution. Alright, everyone in favor of my idea, say I."

"I." Tom and Dale responds, Alice would've voted for Hayden but she doesn't feel comfortable saying the one word, she decides either plan would do then.

The Mastermind shrugs and sighs, "Fine, Amanda's it is."

"HA!" Amanda laughs and points to Cherry, "You're with me honey, let's go!" She walks off through the woods. A surprised Cherry yells, "Wait for me!" Following along.

Hayden rubs his temple, "Okay then. I'll take anyone." Tom raises his hand,

"I can go with you."

"Cool let's be on our way, everybody else, remember keep an eye out and we're on a time limit."

The others decide on Shauna and Dale, Shaun and Alice, Quinn and Axel.

XXX

 _ **24:50..49..48..47**_

The Monsters are seen going around looking in bushes, trees (Namely Desdemona), and every other nook and cranny.

"See anything up there?" Seth yells up to Desdemona.

"Wait I think I do! Oh shit nope, it's a beehive, FUCK!" The girl shouts, jumping down from the tree before the bees spotted her. Seth sighs and shakes his head,

"Minute down and we found squat. Also where is Kehlani?!"

"Hell if I know, I'm trying to think a way to for this to be easier..."

"I GOT SOMETHING!" yells Carla from a pile of bushes.

"What is it?" Seth rushes over to the bushes, only to get a giant sheet of stickers in his face, "The heck? Stickers?"

"Yeah stickers but they're big!"

"That's what she said," says Alvaro, walking over.

"Haha, did you find anything chocolate boy?" Carla questions.

"Nope, but I heard Sydney, Andrew, and Derek were going out farther to look. Omar and Anna said they would go look for the cabins."

Seth inspects the stickers, thinking, "What about Kehlani?"

"Didn't even see her leave," Alvaro responds, taking out another candy bar.

Desdemona sees the chocolate from a distance and jogs over, "Where you get that from?"

"I always have some on me, had a feeling we wouldn't get to our bags for a while so got a good amount in my pocket."

"You, give me some. Now. I love chocolate!" Desdemona admits, eyeing the candy.

 _-Confessional-_

 _Alvaro:...I like her taste._

 _-Confessional End-_

Alvaro takes a small bag of mini chocolates out his pocket and almost gives it to her, "Be my quest but you have to at least help to find Kehlani."

The girl scoffs, "Done deal." Alvaro tosses her the bag and Desdemona opens it, "Shouldn't be too hard" She goes off to find the criminal. Alvaro bites into his candy and thinks out loud,

"Where could be a place that Lamar thinks we wouldn't look in."

Carla shrugs, "A cave?"

Seth raises an eyebrow, "A lake?"

"No, a building. One that we haven't seen yet, there's probably a communal bathroom or lunch hall around here somewhere."

"Hmm that is true but where could it b-" Seth is interrupted by some shouting,

"Guys, we found something!" The three sees Sydney running back with Derek, who was carrying two cans of what it seems to be paint, and Andrew, who was walking behind.

"Aw sweet, you guys found paint?" Carla asks excitedly.

"Yep, Blue and Black, we also found a pretty big building on the way here. Didn't look like cabins though."

Alvaro smirks, "Bingo. Let's go then, there's probably a bunch of stuff there."

Seth puts his hands on his hips, "Wait, where and how you guys found the paint?"

"Oh Sydney found them" Derek smiles and looks at the girl.

Sydney giggles, "With my magical skills, I was able to make them appear when I was tired of looking in the cave we were in!"

Seth raises an eyebrow and looks at Andrew.

The dude shrugs and nods, "I mean she did say make them appear and they did."

"Hey guys, you're going to keep wasting time or coming along?" Alvaro says, walking all the way ahead. The others see him and runs to catch up, Derek shouts,

"Do you even know where you're going?!"

XXX

 **20:10..9..8..7**

The camera focuses on Shaun and Alice who are walking along a river they found. Shaun is carrying three rolls of construction paper, Alice carrying a hammer and box of nails. Shaun is humming some of Bob Marley's greatest works while looking around, not really paying that much attention though. Alice looks at him curiously, interested in his choice of music, which Shaun takes a moment before noticing. He smiles softly, "Ah my bad, I would be listening to music but I thought we would get to our bags before now, also didn't pack any earbuds. You don't mind do you?"

Alice shakes her head, giving him a reassuring smile. He laughs and looks hers, "Do you like music?" He decides to ask, just to break the ice. Alice nods and gives a bright yet shy smile, she then thinks for a moment before setting down her items and moving her fingers in front of her mouth, as if she was playing a particular instrument. Shaun stops and tilts his head a bit, "Wait you play too? A trumpet I guess?" Alice nods and picks up her stuff but she sees something out of her peripheral vision. Once she stands up she points over to a big pile of rocks under a bush, surrounded by squirrels and goes over, looking at a slightly hole poking out from the side of it.

Shaun goes over with her and asks, "What's up?" He looks at the rocks and hums, "Well lookie here." He puts down his stuff and shoos away the squirrels, picking up the rocks and throwing them to the side one by one. Inside the deep hole it revealed, he spots a rolled up sheet. Shaun takes it down and unravels it, revealing a giant poster. It was an interesting poster to say the least. He then smirks and looks at Alice, "Now you got pretty and good eyes."

 _-Confessional-_

 _*Alice is sitting on the toilet up straight and feels a slight blush coming up.*_

 _-Confessional End-_

XXX

 **17:34..33..32..31**

Omar and Anna continues to trek through the forest, the lad takes his time to look around for signs of cabins but also looks at the nature. Anna on the other hand, is walking in deep thought, murmuring to herself. Omar was carrying a blank white sheet and Anna, eight boxes of glitter. Omar clears her throat and looks at the girl, "How are you this afternoon? I'm afraid I haven't gotten to talk to you yet."

Anna snaps out of it and looks up at the boy with a focused look, "Huh? Oh, I'm Anna. You're Omar, right?"

Omar nods, "Indeed! You seem to be in deep thought, may I ask what you are thinking about?"

Anna smiles and shakes her head, "Oh it's nothing, just thinking about my great boyfriend, Dale~"

 _-Confessional-_

 _Anna: And the many many things I can do to him. You see, I love Dale I really do but he needs to be put into place sometimes. Now that he's on a completely different team than me, I really have to make sure he doesn't step out of line, especially with 5 other girls on his team. *Anna growls quietly to herself, unknowingly cracking her knuckles*_

 _-Confessional Ends-_

"Oh, so that gentleman with you is your boyfriend, that's sweet, I bet you two are very happy."

"Oh we're definitely happy, we have our downfalls 'sometimes' but we love each other very much!"

"Reminds me of my relationship, I have a wife back at home. I love her very much, known her since a child, and I like to believe that we are very happy together."

"Aw well isn't that sweet," Anna says, not really listening and back into deep thought.

"You know, me and you can become good friends! You seem very unique in your own way."

"Sure sure okay."

"Wonderful to he-" Omar squints his eyes and looks up ahead, "I spy with my little eye a building!"

Anna, again, snaps out of it and looks where Omar was looking. She, sure enough, spots a small looking building, "That's probably the cabin, come on!" She says as she runs ahead with Omar following along toll. After a moment of running, the two skid to a halt at a open clearing with two cabins. The cabins looking poorly built but they're not surprised, it was the exact same thing as the last seasons. What they did see out of place was two people running into the clearing as well

XXX

Shauna and Dale are walking through the forest, the girl having a skip in her step and the boy walking stiffly ahead with his hands in his pockets. Dale was looking at his arm, not paying attention to where he was going, and sighs softly, Shauna catches up to him and smiles at him, "So Dale was it?"

Dale jumps violently but then relaxes and smiles at the sight, "Uh-huh that's my name, what's yours?

"I'm Shauna~ But you can call me Shaunee if you like!" She cheers, skipping backwards.

Dale looks at her, slightly concerned for her to watch where she was going but shrugs it off, "Nice name. So, what made you join the competition?"

"Oh I just joined to win the thing, nothing too big. I'm going to share my money with my close friends when I do win!"

"That's generous of you. I just figured on using it for video games and going to Japan, now that's going to be awesome."

"Oh so you're a gamer?" Shauna slows down and spots something sticking out the bush.

Dale not noticing, continues to walk, "Yeah, it helps me get away from things, I have Nintendo, Microsoft, Sony, pc- Hey where you go?" He looks around for the happy girl, only to spot her trying to pick up a bunch of wooden planks.

"Found something!" She breathes, lifting up the heavy stack, Dale rushes over and takes a bit off her load, helping her. He counts the planks and totals a amount of six planks, he says with glee,

"Awesome, you found some materials!"

"Yeah but what are we going to do with them?"

"Who knows, remember what Hayden and Lamar said, it's about making the items work, like a video game item."

Shauna not understanding the last part but only the rest, nods and smiles, "Okay cool! Well let's get back to business, we have cabins to find!"

Dale looks around and looks far in the distance of the direction they were heading, he could see a opening of trees ahead and says, "I think I know where the cabins are, follow me!" He keeps a grip on the planks and run towards the opening. Shauna lifts up her planks and tries to catch up with him, "Coming!"

It takes them a while before they get to the location but when they arrive, they do indeed see two cabins. And two other teens running from the other direction.

xxx

 ** _13:55..54..53..52_**

The group of the Monsters come up to a medium building which looked to be the bathroom area. They all stop and Seth speaks, "Look everywhere in and out this area!" Everyone agrees and starts to look around without a minute to waste.

Sydney and Carla goes inside the bathroom to look but finds nothing yet, they start to look in the stalls one by one. They find another can of paint, being red; a basket of clothes, Carla questions but still takes; and a plank of wood.

Once they come back out, Sydney shouts, "Nothing else in here!"

Seth is able to find a top hat and a steel pipe in a trashcan behind the building, "Seems useless, maybe not though" He comments.

Derek sighs and comes back to the building from his area, "Couldn't find anything, where's Andrew and Alvaro?"

Andrew is found over near a huge tree, just staring at something next to it. Alvaro notices his staring and goes over to him, asking, "What are you do...ing?"

With Andrew pointing up, Alvaro looks to see a huge wooden statue of a yeti, appearing to be sleepwalking.

"Should I question why?" Andrew asks.

 _-Confessional-_

 _Lamarr: *Lamarr face palms and laughs embarrassingly* So I also forgot to say that there are team exclusive items. Well not really the exclusive like only one team can use them but like... Oh! If you were to find the rival team's logo poster, you could vandalize it and put it on your cabin or if you find something of your teams's logo, you could modify it to make it cooler. Both would work because one, Team spirit, and two, everybody loves a good team rivalry._

 _-Confessional Ends-_

After the confessional, it shows the group standing in front of the statue. Moments of silence went by until Andrew spoke up, "So what the hell we do with it?" Seth stretches out his arms and grunts,

"Easy, we take it"

"Dude it's huge. How are we carrying it?"

"Again, easy, I'll carry it."

Derek scoffs a bit and smiles, putting a hand in front of Seth, "This thing might be a little too heavy for you dude, don't worry though, I can handle this."

Seth gives him an unimpressed look and moves Derek's hand out the way, "I told you I got this and I do."

"I'm just saying, it's going to be much easier if I carry it."

"And I told you that I. Got. This!" Seth glares at the giant and puffs out a hot breath of air through his nose like a bull. Derek raises his arms and gives up,

"Okay okay, you win dude"

"Well how about you both carry it, Seth you know damn well you can't carry this thing by yourself, you take the front and Derek takes the back. Now we have to get going, I'm pretty sure we got enough stuff and Desdemona probably found Kehlani by now, they maybe have stuff too." Alvaro speaks.

"Well let's head back, we got a waiting Omar and Anna as well!" Carla shouts.

Derek nods and pushes down the statue gently, picking up the back end of it, Seth groans and picks up the front of the statue, they both nod that they are ready and with that, the group is off with their supplies.

XXX

 **8:20..19..18..17..16**

Hayden is looking at multiple cans of paint, all the colors they could need. Problem is, skunks are surrounding it.

"Well this is fan-freaking-tastic." Hayden sighs, trying to think of a plan. They already found a bunch of tools and wood, but paint would be even better. Tom looks at the skunks, then looks over at Hayden smiling,

"Don't worry, it's no problem."

"What do you mean it's no pro- TOM!" Hayden yells, shocked at the Asian walking over to the party of skunks so casually and grabbing the 5 buckets by the handles. The skunks all turn to look at Tom, who looks at them back and smiles slightly. Hayden closes eyes and noses, thinking, 'Oh no.'

...

...

...

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHHH HAHAHAHA!** "

Hayden opens his eyes slightly to a laughing and hair slightly faltering Tom. The tiniest let go of his nose and Hayden was already regretting it, closing it tighter.

Tom holds up the cans of paints with a smile, "Got them!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, HOLY SHIT DUDE! YOU REALLY STINK, AIN'T NOBODY GONNA WANT TO BE AROUND YOU NOW MAN!" Hayden rants, looking at the crazy dude.

Tom shrugs and snickers, "Sacrifices must be made right?"

Hayden looks at Tom for a minute before saying, "I honestly gotta respect that. Still not letting go of my nose."

"Don't worry, you carrying the tools, I got the rest."

The prankster nods and grabs the few tools they had before setting off with Tom following behind, who was still laughing about the incident.

"Do you always do stuff like this?"

"Eh usually it's worst, ever stapled all five of your fingers?"

"... Sorry I asked."

XXX

 **5:40..39..38..37**

"This poster is too cool! I can't get over it!" exclaims a excited Cherry, holding a giant cloth version of her team poster, The Flash Hawks. Amanda looks at it and shrugs, carrying her rolls of tape,

"Whatever you say hun. I prefer to not get blinded by a flash." They were trying to find their way to the cabins, knowing that the time left was at a minimum. Amanda thinks to herself, 'Damn, really should've talked about cabin meets and people coming to get us before I left.'

"Hey Amanda? Do you think this was really a good idea," Cherry asks, curious on where they was at.

"Of course! Anything was going to be better than that shit Hayman's ideas" Amanda responds with confidence in her voice, "Trust me Cherry, we'll find the cabins soon and you can just call me Mandy."

"Alright Mandy! WHOO We're going to win! H to the A to the W K S, what's that spell, HAWKS!"

Cherry continues to cheer as they go on but a rustle is heard from some big bushes. Mandy notices and stops in her tracks, "Cherry wait." Cherry does it exactly and tilts her head confused. The rustling gets louder and louder, Amanda getting more and more nervous.

The rustling then stops with a Quinn coming out and brushing leaves off her, "Damn trees, come on Alex!" Axel follows in trail, carrying a huge stack of wooden planks,

"I-It's Axel." He's says struggling a bit

"Sorry! my memory is not the best."

"It's totally fine." Axel laughs, catching a breath. Amanda sighs in relief and waves at Quinn,

"Hey over here!"

Quinn notices her and smiles, "Hi girls," She walks over to them, leaving an Axel who can't even see behind the pile. Cherry skips over to the boy and Amanda smirks,

"Putting the man to work huh? I like it."

"Well he did offer so."

Cherry looks at big pile of wood and awes, "Ooooh, Where did you find all this stuff?"

"Found it next to a beaver dam, Axel went to get it and was successful!" Quinn responds.

Axel laughs a bit breathless "G-Got a black eye but n-no problem." Cherry tilts her head,

"Are you sure you can carry all that for any longer?"

"Yeah, it's all good, I got the wood and Quinn has the bag of nails."

Amanda raises her eyebrow, "Bag of nails?" Quinn smiles and points to the top of the stack that Axel was carrying where a potato sack full of nails were. Amanda scoffs and comments, "That's great. Anyways, we should start heading back, I'm pretty sure time is almost out. Come on Cherry. Hurry up with our stuff, boy!" The girls start walking away while Axel tries to hear for directions,

"Um girls? I don't know where I'm going. Girls? Wait for me!" The believer tries to follow the girly voices he hears.

XXX

 **1:10..9..8..7**

The cabin searchers of the Hawks and Monsters come to a halt when they get to their goals, but are in a shock of seeing one another. Dale and Shauna looks at Omar and Anna, Omar and Anna looks at Dale and Shauna. Seconds of silence go by until Anna shout in glee, "Dale!"

The boy gulps and mumbles, "Oh." He smiles nervously and waves, "H-Hey Anna..."

Anna runs over to Dale and gives him a tight hug which he stiffens up to. Omar smiles at the girl's happiness and Shauna coos, "Aaaw!" Anna looks over Dale's shoulder and notices Shauna, her left eye twitches and she backs up from Dale,

"BAAABE! I want to catch up with you! Come with me in private, Omar I'll be back!" Anna drags Dale to a private spot a bit agreesively and fast. Omar waves at them and laughs,

"Oh you two take your time!"

Shauna giggles, "She was so happy to see him! Dale must be too!"

XXX

"Ah! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" Dale cries in pain while Anna pins his arm behind his back with a glare.

"So who's the girl, Dale?" She hisses.

Dale panics at hearing a bone pop and studders, "S-She's just a teammate. T-That's all I s-swear!" Anna huffs and let's him go, the boy holding is arm with a tear in his eye.

Anna gets up is his face and growls, "And she better stay just a teammate! I don't want you getting buddy buddy with those girls in your team, or we're going to have a 'long' talk. Got it." The question being more of a threat, Dale rapidly nods with a cold sweat.

A blow-horn goes off in the distance and Lamarr on the announcements call out, "The thirty minutes are over everybody! Try to find the cabins and get to decorating! You have one hour!"

Anna rolls her eyes and grabs him by the wrist with a vice grip, "Let's go." Dragging him back to the cabins.

"Yes A-Anna." Dale whimpers.

XXX

Omar sits on one of the cabin steps, whistling, with Shauna, who was humming and swinging her feet. Omar looks over at the dancer and smiles, "Sooo, how are you today?"

Shauna smiles back at him, "I'm doing just fine, you're Omar right, the rich guy?"

Omar chuckles a bit dryly, "Yes but please do not call me by the title. I am just a competitor wanting to make friends and possibly win."

"Oh well that's cool then! You never got to know my name huh? I'm Shauna, a beautiful dancer!" She giggles.

Omar's eyes widen in amusement, "Oh? You're a dancer?"

"Yep! I know how to do all kinds of dancing, especially belly dancing!"

"Now that is quite interesting! I wish I had such skill to know so many dances."

"Oh I bet you have a great hobby!"

Omar thinks, "Hmm well I do like technology and also building things as well."

Shauna gasps and says, "You could build robots then! That would be so cool!"

Omar rubs his chin and thinks out loud, "I never thought of that, I may have to start a hobby in that when I get back home."

A blow-horn goes off in the distance and Lamarr on the announcements call out, "The thirty minutes are over everybody! Try to find the cabins and get to decorating! You have one hour!"

Shauna stands up and stretches, "Well I'm glad to help! I have to go looking for my team now, where is Dale and Anna?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear they say as Anna and Dale both come from their spot, Anna with a smile and Dale looking slightly dead inside. Anna hugs Dale and kisses his cheek,

"Have to go now Dale, I love you!"

Dale smiles weakly and breathes, "Love you too Anna," He goes over to Shauna and nods toward the woods, "Let's go get the others." He goes on and leaves Shauna to follow him. The girl waves at Omar and Anna with a squeal,

"Byyye!" She skips off to follow Dale. Anna and Omar goes in their own direction to do the same.

"So what did you and Dale talk about?" Omar asks curiously.

"Just on how much I miss being with him! That's all." Anna responds, smiling

XXX

 **30 minutes over. 59:30..29..28..27**

The first thirty minutes being over, each team is running through the forest trying to find the cabins. The Monsters running altogether, minus Desdemona and Kehlani, at their best speed with Seth and Derek carrying their team mascot statue. The Hawks, being all split up, were traveling through their own forest labyrinths and trying to find the sleeping quarters. Dale, Shauna, Anna, and Omar are trying to find their respective teams. As the camera is split up in 6 separate spots for each group, it zooms in on Hayden and Tom's square.

Hayden is running full speed ahead with a Tom is pursuit as well, mostly because Tom was stank as hell and Hayden didn't want any of that action. Tom starts to get concerned and asks, "Do you think Dale and Shauna found the cabins?"

Hayden responds, "I hope they did! Can't afford to lose."

 _-Confessional-_

 _Hayden: We have one hour to knock the heads off the judges. I have to think of a design that will be unbeatable! Being a maker of prank machines, this shouldn't be too hard... right?_

 _-Confessional End-_

The two goes through many nooks and crannies with Hayden yelling out the names, "Shauna! Dale! Guys are you around?!"

Tom squints and looks ahead of them, "Oh hey the cabins."

"Wait what." Hayden looks at Tom who's point ahead, then turns his head, seeing that they have ran into the cabin area. Hayden looks around and sees a giant border line splitting the two cabins so each other team could not see the others. The two looked on their side of the wall and saw their team poster.

"Wow, that was easy." Hayden comments.

"Look who's the first here after the others left!" Lamar walks up to them with a grin, "Congrats, you guys made it during the hour part, Shauna and Dale found this place but went to look for the rest."

Hayden nods and smiles, "Good, so we can get a head start with the paint, come on Tom." Tom nods and runs over to the cabins. Lamar points to the wall,

"We got this baby up right after the horn blew, this is so each cabin will be a surprise to each team, never know what your competition is planning, heheh. Wish you guys luck, I'll be back in a hour!" Lamar waves goodbye and goes his own path through the woods.

Hayden stares at the clear path Lamar just walked out through, "...Where the hell does that lead from?" Wondering if things would be easier if they took that path. He shakes his head and goes to help Tom paint.

XXX

 **55:40..39..38..37**

"WHERE THE HELL IS ANNA AND OMAR?!" Seth yells, running with Derek and the group through the woods. From a giant bear. Somehow the group ran into a bear and things went south from there, Sydney is screaming her lungs off, Carla is laughing from the adrenaline, Andrew is running with a blank resting face, and Alvario is leading the group. They were starting to lose the bear but it showed no sign of giving up.

Anna and Omar are walking their own path to find the group, Omar questions, "I wonder where everybody is?"

Anna raises her eyebrow at the sound of screaming, "Wait, do you hear that?" They both stop and keeps listening to the screaming as it gets closer. They then get surprised by a screaming group of teens running out from the bushes being followed by a bear.

"OH MY GOD!" The two screams running away with the team. Seth notices them and yells,

"WHERE IN HELL WERE YOU TWO!?"

"TRYING TO FIND YOU GUYS!" Anna screams back. Alvaro groans and yells,

"WELL WHATEVER, JUST LEAD US TO THE CABINS!"

"STOP THE BEAR FIRST!"

Sydney takes a moment to top screaming and takes off her hat, "Hocus Pocus, Glue Amocus- oh boy." Sydney looks at the flow of chickens coming out her hat instead of the glue she hoped for to get the bear stuck. The chickens flock all on the bear and pecks it with fury, the bear stops and roars, trying to protect itself and gets in a curled up ball.

Everyone looks at the bear, still running, then looks at Sydney, who looks at them and smiles embarrassingly, "Um... Tada?"

Derek grins brightly and cheers, "GO SYDNEY!" Everyone in the group cheers except for Andrew, who rolls his eyes, and Seth, who stares in shock. Sydney lifts her hat in the air and giggles,

"All in the days work of a great magician!"

Omar keeps track of where they're going and spots the cabins, "We have arrived!" Running into the site, the group stops and looks at the wall, "Wait, that wasn't here before." Omar says.

"Don't worry about it! Look there's no Kehlani and Desdemona anywhere so we have to get to work!" Seth shouts.

Alvaro speaks, "I came up with a plan on the way here, Seth and Derek, stand up the statue and get the paints, you're painting with Andrew. Sydney, Carla, Anna, and Omar you guys dress up the statue to make it look like it's in it's Pajamas! No questions about it, let's just move!" Everyone agrees with the plan and starts to get to work.

XXX

 **49:20..19..18..17**

Hayden and Tom are in the middle of painting their cabin when all of a sudden; Amanda, Quinn, Cherry, and Axel runs in, all out of breath, especially Axel who can't even breath. Hayden stands up and crosses his arms,

"Welcome you guys, glad you decided to join. We were just getting started." He points to the half painted cabin.

Amanda rolls her eyes and snatches his paint brush, "Shut up, you had damn enough time to finish painting, you men are always lazy. Go help Axel or something."

"What's up with Axe- Oh shit!" Hayden jogs over to a shaking Axel who finally admits the words,

"H-Help.."

Hayden takes the load of planks off of the other and puts them on the ground, he also looks at the bag of nails questionably. Axel starts to stumble, Hayden asks "Whoa you okay man?"

"Who knew... wood would be... so heavy," Axel laughs breathlessly as he falls to the ground, arms completely tired out. Hayden pats his back and sighs, "Damn girls got you into this... Take a break man, I think I got an idea with this wood."

 _-Confessional-_

 _Axel: Man I'm tired. That pile was so heavy. But! I kept believing in myself and so did Quinn!... Owie me arm..._ _Tant de douleur... (So much pain...)_

 _-Confessional Ends-_

Amanda looks around, "So where's Alice and the other?"

Tom finally speaks, "His name is Shaun and we don't know, Shauna and Dale probably went to go get them."

Cherry decides to stand to the side lines and cheer on the group, "Come on Hawks! We can do it! Our cabin is work to it! Let's go!"

Hayden walks past her, holding some wood and nails with a hammer from the tools he had found, commenting sarcastically,

"Great support Cherry, real great."

XXX

 **44:50..49..48..47**

The camera zooms in on Shaun and Alice, wondering through the forest. Alice is starting to get worried, having heard from no one, she looks at Shaun who seems to be not paying attention to where they were going. She silently sighs and taps his shoulder, it was enough to get him to jolt out his daze and look at her, "Huh? Wassup?"

Alice looks around and gives him a look of concern, it takes him a moment to think about what she is trying to say but figures it out, "Oooh you want to know where we're going?... Hmm heck if I know!"

He laughs at his own confusion and Alice gives him an even greater look of concern. Shaun slowly comes to a stop with his laughing and shrugs, looking at the trees, "We're probably going in a circle for all I know but Shauna and Dale will come get us at some point, or even we'll find the cabin ourselves, who knows." The carefree boy keeps walking with Alice following.

The girl didn't want to the team to be worried or mad about them getting lost, but decided to trust in Shaun. He seemed a bit knowledgeable enough, she guesses. As they continue to walk, a fast rustling is heard from the bushes, Alice let's out a silent squeak and grabs onto Shaun's arm in shaking fear. Shaun stops and looks at the bushes then at Alice, he then develops a small smile. Alice stops shaking and sighs in relief, then notices she's on someone's arm.

She looks up at Shaun who is looking back down at her with the smile. A small red blush forms on her face and she gets off the boy, shaking her hands, apologetically. Shaun laughs and shakes his head,

"No need to be sorry, it's all cool. I'm here for you if you get scared, okay? So don't worry." He reassures. Alice feels the blush getting bigger and slowly nods, Shaun then nods his head to the way in front of them, "Come on, let's keep going" Shaun offers his arm back to Alice.

She takes it hesitantly but wanting.

XXX

 **35:35..34..33..32**

Alvaro taps his foot impatiently, looking out for two certain girls, thinking, "They better come back with something or so help me." He bites down on the last bite of chocolate on his bar and digs in his pockets for another one, not able to find one.

"SHIT!" He hisses to himself and starts walking back and forth, savoring his last bite for he knows they still have quite the while. He notices two figures running from out his peripheral. Crossing his arms and standing up straight, he glances at Kehlani and Desdemona coming with two medium sized boxes, wood planks under Desdemona's arm and sticking out her box, and a machine on top of Kehlani's.

"Well well well look who decided to show up."

Kehlani rolls her eyes and drops her box when she gets near the cabin, "Shut up, at least we did come back with stuff, could've left yo bum-asses with jack."

Alvaro ignores her and goes over to Desdemona quickly, "Hey, still have some chocolate left?" Desdemona raises her eyebrow and takes out the two thirds eaten bag,

"Um yeah?"

"Gimme!" Alvaro snatches the bag and opens it, popping a piece in his mouth. Seth notices the three and stops painting, going over to them.

"Hey, the hell y'all been?" He looks down at the stuff they have brought, "And where did you get this stuff?" He goes through the boxes, taking out a bunch of tools, including electric, construction paper, even pillows strangely. Seth looks at the machine Kehlani had and raises his eyebrows,

"Where did you guys get the fog machine?"

"The what?!" Alvaro picks up the decent sized fog maker and inspects it.

Desdemona shrugs and smirks, "I went looking for Kehlani and she had the stuff, also came across a lot of it on the way here."

Kehlani leans against the cabin fence, "You guys should've looked harder if you couldn't find them. We got them from... interesting places to say the least."

Seth responds, "But we looked everywh-" Alvaro stops him with a held up finger, he speaks,

"Don't question them, I got an idea. Omar! Get over here! You're building with Seth!"

Omar stops putting clothes on the statue and smiles, "Got it!"

Seth crosses his arms, "We're doing what now?"

"Just hear out my plan, will you?" Alvaro says.

"...Fine."

XXX

 **15:14..13..12..11**

The teams are working hard and long, making their cabins look the best they can be. Axel and Tom are hammering away on something on top of the lower part of their roof, seeming to look like a bulletin board of such. Hayden is putting wood into place on the side of the cabin, making a big structure with Cherry, who wanted to help, getting him more. Amanda and Quinn are doing the finishing touches on painting and making Hawk posters to tape on the walls.

Shauna and Dale comes running into the scene, completely out of breath. Quinn looks over and shouts, "Shauna and Dale are here!"

Hayden goes over to them and questions, "Where the heck you guys been? And where are Shaun and Alice?"

Dale wheezes a bit and explains, "That's what... we been doing... we can't find them... we looked all over!"

Hayden clicks his tongue, "This is just great."

A blow horn is heard and the announcements come on, "Campers, you all have 15 minutes left."

Hayden grunts and goes back to work, "If those two don't come back, they're voted off first if we lose. You two either help with building or posters."

Shauna goes to help with the construction and Dale helps with posters. After haggling with Amanda, that is.

XXX

 **3:10..9..8..7**

"Keep a tight grip, we're almost there!" After searching and searching, Shaun and Alice finally finds the cabin site and runs at it at full speed. Alice was on Shaun's back and hanging on while Shaun was running all he can with their stuff. He finally gets to the cabins and yell, "We're here!"

Everybody in the team was finishing up the last of the cabin and Hayden yells, "After missing the whole challenge!" He goes over to them, "You guys missed everything, you better have a real good excuse!"

Shaun stops in front of Hayden and let's Alice get down as he smiles, "More like something to make us win, put this poster up!" He shoves the rolled up poster they had since the first couple minutes at Hayden

Hayden takes the poster and raises his eyebrow, "We already have one, how is it going to make us win?"

Shaun smiles even bigger, "Trust me on this, look at it."

The prankster rolls his eyes and opens the poster, looking at it. His eyes widen and a small grin appears as he shouts, "Shaun and Alice, coming in at the clutch! Axel, get that poster down from there, we got something better!"

Axel looks over from behind the cabin and shrugs, "Okay!"

Both teams are finishing up with only a minute to spare. The Hawks are putting up their last minute poster, The Monsters trying to hook up the machinery Kehlani got her hands on. It was all coming down to the few seconds they had.

 **50...**

 **40...**

 **30...**

 **20...**

 **10...**

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

The last blow horn of the day is shot from the announcements and Lamarr speaks from it, "Time is up! All campers put down your hands and tools, no more working!"

A golf cart zooms into the scene with Lamarr riding in the front, and three others riding with him that are blindfolded, with a walkie talkie connected to the speakers, "The challenge is near the end!"

All the campers are slumped down in their previous working spots, all tired, covered in paint, and other such from this challenge. The Hawks being all over their cabin and covered in all sorts of paint and tape. The Monsters are laying in their front lawn, covered in tools and scratches, except for Alvaro who was laying down just because. Lamarr looks at the two cabins with widen eyes, "Whoa, I'm glad I'm not judging because these things are too awesome!" He laughs and rubs his hands before speaking,

"Okay campers. I can see you all worked so hard that you can't feel your body! That's good, means you did well! So before we get to the actual judging, you are going to see what the rival team have in stored for you! Everybody ready!"

Two interns show up about to move the big wall, that was apparently on wheels. Lamarr then shouts, "3! 2! 1! MOVE THAT WALL!"

The giant wall was moved and the two cabins are shown.

The Dream Monster's cabin was covered with purple and black paint. They had fog everywhere from a nearby source and a few posters stuck up on the walls featuring logos of monsters and any sleep symbol they could think of like beds or pillows. The main attraction was featured on the roof, it was the giant statue of the sleeping yeti on a built wooden mini stage that had spotlights shining on it. The yeti was wearing a black top hat, a sleeping mask, a nice suit jacket, a cane in the right hand and a pillow, taped white paper put together, in his left. The fog was coming out from the stop of the hat.

The whole Monster's cabin was made to look bad-ass, Carla sat up and yelled, "We call it, The Monster's Den!"

Team Flash Hawks couldn't believe their eyes, all with the same surprised Patrick face, even Hayden. Axel was the one to snap out of it and said, "Ah that's nothing, come on guys, ours is totally better!"

They had no spotlights, no fog machine, and definitely no statue. They all either glared at Axel, who chuckled a bit nervously, or sighed softly.

The Flash Hawk's cabin was covered in orange and white paint. On the sides of the cabin were two giant built wooden wings, not too big to jut out completely but big enough to notice, that were painted white with black outlines. The walls were covered with a bit more posters showing hawks and cameras of all sorts. At the top was a nicely built, cleaning looking bulletin board. It was painted dark orange and medium size, the cover it had on top of it was red and white, it also had two nicely made wooden hawks on each side of it, one in a sitting pose and one looking like it was about to take off. But the poster they had put up with rolled up with a string attracted to it as if they was saving it for later.

The cabin looked more as aesthetic, Hayden spoke up, "It's called the Hawk's Nest."

Team Dream Monsters looked impressed, the wings and nicely made wooden objects got to them a bit, but thanks to Kehlani and Desdemona, they knew they would win.

Lamarr just simply whistled, "It's way too good to choose, which is why I brought three crew members to help me judge. Our Director, the main camera man, and our make up artist. They will make or break if you guys win today or not." Three interns put wipe boards in the crew member's hands with markers and got ready to take off the blindfolds.

Lamarr yelled, "Let's take those blindfolds off!" The interns did the exact same.

The director, being a tall and skinny white male with blonde hair, studied the cabins. He was showing emotions of amazed and impressed, It took him a quick minute for his decision.

The camera man, being average height with a slightly chubby build tanned male with black hair, looked at the cabin's in awe. He looked like he was about to fanboy but kept it to himself. It seemed he was having a hard time choosing but finally did.

Finally, the make-up artist, being a short and curvy Caucasian woman with pink hair, glanced at the cabins. Her judgement could not be told as she looked at the cabins seriously with a straight face. It was a moment before she had cast her vote.

"And the votes are in," Lamarr announced. The Hawks were all bundled up in nervousness in their own ways. The Monsters had a cool stride going on but secretly has some nervousness, knowing they may had a chance of losing. Lamarr gives all the campers the most serious face he ever had on all this time.

The tension was real

After what it felt like to be minutes, Lamar looked over at the crew and nodded his head. They raised their boards.

Hawks.

Monsters.

Monsters.

"AND THE MONSTERS WI-"

"Wait!" Lamarr was interrupted by Shaun who was standing up and grabbing the rope that was hanging from the poster. The music lover said, "We thought this might happen, we have one more thing to show, dude!" And before anyone could say anything, the rope was pulled.

It showed a picture of Lamarr, Lamarr at his first ever red carpet event, posing a great pose and wearing a great white suit with a great smile, along side Will Smith. It was the rarest hidden item.

Lamarr's best picture poster.

The host took all three crew members boards and smashed them in half with his knee, exclaiming, "THE FLASH HAWKS WIN!"

All the Hawks jump up in glee as they have won the first and their first challenge. The whole group cheered on Shaun and Alice most of all since they were the ones to find the winning item. The Monsters all looked either depressed or angry, especially Desdemona, who shot up and shout, "That shit ass poster made them win?! How!"

Lamarr smirked and said, "That poster was the rarest item and they found it, like I told you guys before, it could just be an automatic win, depending on how good in shape it was. And boy did these guys protect my precious photo!"

Seth got up and threw the hammer in his hand at one of the cabin windows before marching away in anger, without a word. Desdemona screamed in anger and went her own separate way as well. The other monsters were angry too but didn't move from their spot, they just rested on the ground in defeat. Lamarr walks over to the winning team and claps his hands,

"Congratulations campers, you all win a glorious feast of great food and snacks, talk about a great sounding dinner! But first, you must all come with me to see who will be cooking for the losers and the rest of your stay here!

* * *

The camera shifts to a building known as the mess hall in other Total Dramas. It was the complete and exact same, except missing one thing, the Total Drama chief.

All the campers were sitting down at their respective team tables, waiting for whatever Lamarr had to tell them. The Hawks were talking among themselves under the glaring aura of the mad Monsters. Every team mate except for Sydney, Derek, and Omar was glaring at their rivals, pissed off for the events that happened. Seth was even bending his 15th spork in, supposedly, calming anger.

Lamarr walks in from the back and walks in with two people, the campers turn to see who the two are. The first one was a 5'9 Japanese-American female who has a fairly slim body. Her eyes are green and her hair is black, put into a messy bun. She is wearing a white shirt, blue skinny jeans, black flats, and a messy chief apron.

The second one looked like the twin of the other, he had the same exact features except being 5'11 and his hair being slicked back. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. The lady had a nice ditzy smile and the man had the look of someone dead inside.

"FELLOW ASIANS!" Tom shouts, standing up with glee. Everyone stares at him with confused looks, he then sits back down with a big smile on his face.

"Everyone, this is Mia and Jamie. The two chiefs that you will have this season since Chief has retired. The two are quite terrible at cooking and they know it which is why they were hired, so it will be like Chief's cooking never even left. Well, Jamie's is probably a bit more deadly but he hasn't killed any interns yet so producers said he's good. So now that you guys got to meet them, Hawks you all head with me to get your dinner. Monsters you all stay here and eat their dinner... good luck."

"It's pasta." Jamie says mono toned as he turns to go back into the kitchen.

"With Salad!" Mia exclaims, following her brother.

The Monsters gulped.

* * *

As the Monsters walked to the fire pit from their disappointing dinner, music could be heard from afar, Omar and Derek looked over at what was happening from the direction.

The Flash Hawks had an incredible spread of breakfast to dessert on one long table outside a giant tent. Hayden and Tom were talking with cans of Soda, Shaun was dancing to the music with Shauna, Dale and Axel was eating their hearts out, Alice sat by herself and listened to the music, and Amanda sat with Cherry and Quinn having a chat. By the looks of the smiles, everybody was having fun. The two sighed and carried on with their walk of shame.

 _-Confessional-_

 _Derek: Man! We were so close yet a little bit far... This blows..._

 _-Static-_

 _Carla: Sucks to lose, but what sucks more is someone is going home._

 _-Confessional Ends-_

The camera flashes over to the fire pit where not so happy Monsters were sitting with Lamarr, who was surprising bare of marshmallows.

Lamarr shook his head, "Damn, lost that challenge eh?"

Desdemona snapped, "Yeah, all because of your BULLSHI-" Andrew covered her mouth before she could finish and simply shook his head.

Lamarr raises his hands, "Okay okay, I see that you guys are hostile but check it out. You don't see marshmallows right?"

Carla nodded, "Yeah, what's up with that?"

Lamarr smirks, "That's because nobody is going home."

"What?!" The team gasps. Lamar chuckles and explains,

"This was just a challenge to see who you will be working with and against. Think of it as a pretest of some sort, so nobody is going home."

"You mean all of that stressed out work and nobody even leaving?! Wonderful." Kehlani groans, massaging her head.

"Well to be honest, I think the first time eating the food here was going to be punishment enough." Lamarr scratches his chin. Derek nods,

"That's true, my pasta crawled on me..."

"My salad had a roach in it..." Omar says softly, Kehlani raises her eyebrow,

"And?"

"I bit half the roach..."

"Oh. Well it's bout the same as prison food to me," Kehlani mutters and shrugs.

"That's kinda sad." Seth comments.

Lamarr yawns and stretches, "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to knock out. Tomorrow is a free day so enjoy it before the challenge comes the day after, get some sleep and your bags should be waiting in your cabin. Alright you're all dismissed." The Monsters get up to take their leave to their cabins, once they all exit out, Lamarr looks at the camera.

"Big day eh, we met the all the contestants, made dope cabins, no one got voted out and The Flash Hawks got a great dinner. So question is, what will happen tomorrow? What kind of interactions will be fall? What kind of plans will be made? What kind of drama will go down? Only way to find out is to stay tuned next time for another episode of

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

RAKUNI ISLAND!

* * *

 **Flash Hawks:**

 **Tom**

 **Cherry**

 **Hayden**

 **Dale**

 **Alice**

 **Shauna**

 **Amanda**

 **Quinn**

 **Shaun**

 **Axel**

 **xx**

 **Dream Monsters:**

 **Alvaro**

 **Desdemona**

 **Anna**

 **Carla**

 **Kehlani**

 **Andrew**

 **Omar**

 **Derek**

 **Sydney**

 **Seth**

 **Long freaking chapter dude, 9k words. That's a lot! But like I said, let me know what lengths y'all like your chapters and they will be as you request.**

 **Questions of the Day: Long or Short chapters? Who do you think would become friends?**

 **So Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow for my updates! Thanks to you all for reading!**

 **And I'll see you later! .8.**


	5. Bonus 1: Thievin' Kehlani and Desdemona

**Wondered where did Desdemona and Kehlani go during the first challenge? Yeah me too!**

 **Thinking about making this a mini side series, along with a few other plans up my sleeve. Heh.**

 **Question of the Day: Want this to be a side series?**

 **Also need to ask a question to everybody who sent me a OC. Is yours a light or heavy sleeper, how do they sleep, and how do they react to being woke up? I really should've added this to the apps but I didn't know I might need it so just give me a break please. You can PM me this if you would like.**

 **Also also yes, swearing happens a lot in this whole story in general. It's 2018, we have kids swearing and dating, I wonder what the teens are doing... I need to see some of that shit. (O.o)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**_

* * *

The camera opens on a rustling set of bushes in the middle of the woods, the sound getting louder and louder until Desdemona comes pushing through. She brushes off some leaves that was stuck to her, chewing on a piece of chocolate and mutters,

"Now where in the hell did this girl go?" She takes a look around her surroundings and groans, starting to regret searching for the criminal but then spots a flash of red from the passing trees. Desdemona blinks, processing for some seconds, and cheers under her breath, "Horray for her solid color."

Desdemona follows the blur of red for what it seemed to be for minutes until she finally sees it going out into the open. Peeking her head out the giant bush she was behind, she can see Kehlani hiding behind a tree and peeking herself at a big camp like station where interns are seen to be going to work. They were carrying all kinds of equipment from speakers to costumes. Desdemona raised an eyebrow, thinking, 'So she followed them, huh.'

Kehlani smiled at the sight she was seeing and whispered, "Perfect target." This can be the perfect opportunity to steal so items for the challenge to win in a instant, sure she could do it like everyone else but where's the fun in all that. She then felt a flick on her shoulder and turned around in confusion, seeing Desdemona.

"OH SHiiiiiiiiii..." Kehlani covered her mouth to stop her outburst and glared at the gang leader. She rubs her face and groans quietly, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I been calling your name 'bout eight times now"

"Eh? I didn't hear it."

"Course, you goo goo eyein' the shit over there." Desdemona points over at the station.

Kehlani clicks her tongue and rolls her eyes, "Anyways, what you want? Shouldn't you be back with the others?"

Desdemona gives her a mocking surprised look, "You know that's real funny because I was just about you ask you the same damn thing." She finishes dryly and sarcastically.

"Well for your information, I'm going to get everything we need to win this challenge. So ahead of time, you're welcome."

"Wait, you're going to steal?"

"Look, if you rat me out, I swear to go-"

"Count me in."

"What." Kehlani looks at her blankly.

"I want in!" Desdemona says with a smirk.

"... Are you fucking with me?"

"Nah, this sounds like it's going to be good. Like a better version of this challenge."

"You know, I really should've expected this by your title but you don't seem like the type of gang member to rob."

"I'm more into the fighting style but if it's breaking the rules, I can do it! So let me in, it's not really a request." Desdemona comments, cracking her knuckles. Kehlani thinks about the situation for a second, more help would be beneficial for better loot, that and someone has finally met her interest. She comes to an answer,

"Alright you're in, but if we're going to do this, we need to come with a plan to sneak the stuff out."

This puts a damper on Desdemona, who groans, "Uuuuuuggh that doesn't work with me, I'm known as loud, adventurous, and ready to fight!"

"And I'm known as beautiful, skillful, and do you want your ass to get caught and voted off first for it?"

"... Shit you right. But if we come up with a plan, we're going to have to be quick, we don't have a lot of time."

"I don't have weapons on me, my only one is in my bag and it's tiny anyways.

Desdemona pushes Kehlani out the way and looks around the tree, thinking aloud, "There's not a lot of interns, only five so we have to distract them for a good while."

Kehlani crosses her arms and taps her fingers to her arms, "You got anything on you?"

Desdemona shrugs and looks in her belt for some materials. Kehlani tilts her head, not knowing the belt was also a storage of sorts. The gang leader pulls out packs of ketchup, a small mask, fifty cents in dimes, and a firecracker.

Kehlani stares at the items and questions, "Um?..."

"I had the firecracker, mask, and money on me when I got her, the ketchup I found trying to get to you. Seriously, Lamarr said that anything could be found to decorate, who in the hell is spraying ketchup on their cabin? I grabbed it just in case for later on during my stay."

"Maybe useful for food."

"Yeah... hey, we could fake a bear attack! You could be the girl who cries bear and use the ketchup as fake blood to lure all the interns back here."

Kehlani raises her eyebrow, "Okay but then what? They're just going to know I fake it and start questioning."

Desdemona looks around and climbs up another nearby tree, spotting something useful to her. After a minute, a snap is heard and she jumps back down with a perfect land, wielding a large branch. She smirks widely and grips the branch, "I'll be handling it from there."

* * *

The five interns were working away for the little payment they get until all of a sudden, they hear a loud scream coming from the woods.

" **AAAAHHH! A BEAR!"**

They all jump and drop their stuff, rushing to see what was all the commotion. When they arrive at the scene, Kehlani was on the ground and holding herself, groaning in pain. She's covered in blood and her face is hidden in the grass. They could see no sign of a bear but was scared shitless neither or less. They all start to yell out random things to do until one of the male interns stops the panic.

That male intern, being a 4'10 African American male with blonde ponytail hair, kneels down and asks her with concern, "H-Hey! Are you still breathing right?!"

Kehlani breathes quietly and points up with a shaking hand. The interns look up and sees a figure wearing a mask and holding the giant branch, settling on one of the tall trees attached branches. The figure gives a small chuckle and cracks a smile, "Hello."

* * *

A shirtless but bra wearing Kehlani sighs and wipes the last of the ketchup off with her red shirt before saying, "You are real lucky I wore the right color for the clean-up."

Desdemona hums as she tosses the branch far elsewhere and puts her mask back in it's pouch. She shrugs and dusts her hands off, responding, "Can't be sorry if the situation comes out with a success." She pokes one of the unconscious helpers and nods, "They're out for a good while."

"No dip, you hit them more than needed."

"Did not, there's no such thing as overkill."

"Eh true enough sometimes."

Kehlani tosses back on her shirt and cracks her neck, "Alright then, ready to loot the place?" Desdemona smiles and starts to walk toward the station,

"Hell yeah."

The two girls walked toward the station and looked around, they started on the items that the others dropped. The items were a power drill, blankets, and a few wood planks. Kehlani rolled her eyes, "Basic shit. Inside should be better." She picks up the drill and looks at the entrance, Desdemona nods in agreement and gets up to go inside the big tent. She looks around and sees a basic set up of spare parts, extra stage items, and tables filled with all kinds of tools. She rubs her hands and laughs,

"Damn, we hit the jackpot."

Kehlani heads in herself and smiles, "Let's search 'em"

The girls begin to search as Kehlani takes the tables and Desdemona takes the stuff laying on the floor and sides. Desdemona found two cardboard boxes and kicks them over with her foot to the middle of the room, "Put whatever you find in here." Kehlani scavenges through the table and throws in the drill she found, some nuts and bolts, and extension cords. While Desdemona was looking, she turns to her right on the floor and notices something under a pile of junk, pulling it out and shoving off the useless parts.

It was a good medium to large size and had a name across the top, 'Power Box 05'. Desdemona grinned and grabbed the machine, setting it down in the box, "Found a portable generator!"

"Great, now if we find shit that needs power, they won't be utterly useless." Kehlani says. Desdemona keeps looking around for stuff to toss in but decides that her box is filled enough with tools, though she really wanted to grab the last of the wood she was trying to fit in but not working. Lifting up her box and getting a good grip on it, she then bends down and tries her best to grab the last few planks, which she succeeds in.

"Yo, I'm stacked up on things, you done?"

"Around her yes, but we need to stop by somewhere real quick to grab something I hi-"

A blow-horn goes off in the distance and Lamarr on the announcements call out, "The thirty minutes are over everybody! Try to find the cabins and get to decorating! You have one hour!" That was their time.

"Fuck we gotta go!" Desdemona swears. Kehlani grabs her box of random items and nods toward outside,

"Follow me, we have a pit stop to make!" Booking it, the girls were off.

* * *

Running through the forest, the two were trying to make it to Kehlani's stop then back to the others with enough time left in the challenge. The criminal is looking around, getting a glimpse of her surroundings to make sure they were heading in the right direction. As she was looking, the silence was becoming a bit too bold for her,

"So. Does your gang back home have a name?"

Desdemona raises her eyebrow, "Really. Small Talk."

"Look asshole, I'm trying to be friendly, don't make me regret it."

The leader rolls her eyes and answers, "Diamond Devils."

"Eh?"

"We're The Masked Diamond Devils."

After a small moment of silence, a snort is heard. Desdemona glares at the criminal, "What?"

"I don't know if that's cool or cringy as hell."

"Oh shut up! What, you have a group too right? What is y'all name?"

"What is this, Home Alone? Us criminals don't have a group name, though if we did, one of my friend's would come up with it by now."

"Nice nice, but I have a question for you. What the hell are you going to do with your money?"

Kehlani gives a small smile, "Oh easy, use it to buy more weapons and to buy witnesses' silence for more crimes to commit."

"... Wait so even after you win ten mil?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to still commit crimes, like robbing banks and such?"

"Absolutely!"

"... Know what, I really have to respect that."

"Why thank you." Kehlani stops looking around her as she sees a familiar looking pile of rocks, she then stops, exclaiming, "Found it!"

Desdemona stops behind Kehlani, who puts her box down and goes over to the rocks. Kehlani pushes a quite big rock out of the way of a little compartment she made and smirks, "Check it." She takes out a grey machine that had a handle and small tube sticking out of it. It took Desdemona a while to think of what it was but finally came to the conclusion.

"Is that a damn fog machine?!" Desdemona asked slightly amazed, Kehlani nodded and hummed in approval as she carried the fog machine back to her box and sat it on top.

"Found it while I was following the golf cart, it must've been an item they didn't hide because it fell right off the back into a nearby bush. Of course, I was going to take it but didn't want any extra weight and wanted to still chase the cart. So, I hide it pretty well, I must say because it wasn't stolen, and kept following the golf cart to the station place. Hence we are here now with it." Kehlani bows slightly and laughs.

"Now the others are really going to wonder where we got this stuff from." Desdemona realizes.

"And we tell them it's none of their name business," Kehlani picks up her box and grunts, "Okay, let's keep going."

Kehlani and Desdemona continues their run in a direction they felt would be right for leading them, as they run Kehlani thinks of something and says,

"Hey, I never got to ask you what you'll be doing with your winnings if you do win."

"Um, I'm probably not going to answer that."

"Now that's just unfair." Kehlani mixes a grunt with a pout.

Desdemona sighs and rolls her eyes, explaining, "Maybe tomorrow I'll tell you but for now, let's focus on getting back before the others give us shit for missing out."

"Fiiine, but I remember stuff so don't think I won't ask."

"Alright alright."

It took them a while to find the cabins and well, we all know what all happened after that.

* * *

The knocked out interns were finally awoken and looking around their tent for their stuff. The Blonde African American, who we shall call Ricky, scratches his head and wonders, "Uh, did anyone else see where the stuff go?"

A 5'4 Hispanic mixed female with long and wavy brown hair, who will be called Eve, commented with a shrug, "Nada. They're not anywhere."

Another male intern, 5'10 Canadian white male with ginger spiky hair who is named Odin, came from out the tent and whined, "Guuuys, is Lamarr gonna be mad?"

"... Eh, not really. It's not like we were using them or anything." Ricky admitted.

All the other interns realized and agreed before finally going on back to their work and day.

* * *

 **Why I made detailed interns? Because I can, but they're not major interns in the real story, they're just important just the side stories. I got plans for the major ones.**

 **But anyways, hoped you guys liked this little mini series on Kehlani and Desdemona. It's basically about where they go during challenges when we don't see them, which is not all challenges but there will be some for this purpose and their sneaking stealing.**

 **So again, Question of the Day: Want this to be a side series? And the OC sleeping question.**

 **I got a lot of other plans for other side series too so I will be making a poll soon for it. Keep a look out for that. The next 'Actual' chapter will be coming out soon! This is just to keep y'all entertained.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow for my updates if you would please~**

 **Thanks for reading and see ya! \\(nDn)/**


	6. Episode 2: First Day Off

**And the winner of the chapter length contest is!...**

 **Long Chapters! I'm glad you guys had the same thought as me when it comes to story length. I always love a story when it's long and detailed because it just seems more interesting. If I would've done these short then you wouldn't get to know the characters well and the story wouldn't be well fleshed out.**

 **Also sorry it took so long, I did warn that this updating is not going to be constant because of school.**

 **But anyways, here's episode two and I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Question of the Day: Who do you think will hook up?**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama! But imagine if I did... And also I suck at all accents..._**

* * *

The morning is bright and it seems the sun has yet to reach the afternoon position for quite a while. All the campers are still sleeping from the tiring day of being carpenters, painters, or designers. The time was quite and the animals were still having their morning sleeps to themselves, the gentle waves pushing themselves to try to touch the dock, a nice breeze going across the whole island. It was nice.

Until a blow horn was blasted on the announcement for a hot minute.

"RISE AND SHINE CAMPERS, TIME FOR BREAKFAST. EVEN THOUGH THERE'S NO CHALLENGE TODAY, IT'S STILL SUMMER CAMP SO GET UP AND GET READY!"

Some of the campers were shook out of their sleep with a jolt, some were actually still sleep as if not even hearing the horn, and then there were campers who reveal that they wasn't even sleep and probably woke up earlier. Even the animals were woken up and yelling in anger, mostly the squirrels though.

In the Dream Monsters' Den, things are going wonderfully. On the ladies side, Anna, who's sleeping on the right top bunk, wakes up with one eye jolted open before screaming,

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sydney, sleeping on the left top bunk, is buried under her blanket on her left side, she whines at the noise and turns to her right, pulling the blanket over her head. Kehlani, on the right bottom bunk, wakes up with an annoyed look in her eyes, sitting up and stretching her arms,

"Great start to the damn day."

Carla, on the left bottom bunk, was sleeping in the spread eagle position under her blanket, one of legs hanging off the bed and the arm closest to the wall, being all up on it. She awakes suddenly and yawns, rubbing her eyes, "Eh?..." She looks around confused and blinks a bit more before shaking her head and sitting up, the moving making her blanket fall down.

Anna, swearing under her breath, happens to look over at Carla and both her eyes widen at the nude top body of the Chick.

"Carla! Where the hell is your shirt!?"

Carla looks at Kehlani confused and looks down at her bare chest, then shrugs, "I like sleeping naked."

"Yeah but I rather not see all that!"

"Then don't look." She laughs and picks up her shirt that she threw on the floor the night before, then she knocks on the roof of the bed, saying, "Rise and shine Sydney!" Anna rolls her eyes and plops down on her pillow, rubbing her face with both hands.

Now about Desdemona's bed, since there are five of each gender on each team, the cabins are slightly bigger for a single bed in the back against the back wall, the two sides being trapped behind the bunks but the middle being free for someone to leave and enter the bed. Desdemona residents that bed, having to call it first. The Leader was face first in her pillow, still fast asleep, not even acknowledging the loud horn.

Kehlani and Anna looks over at the girl with blank faces, Anna comments, "I'm jealous."

XXX

At the guy's side of the Den, Andrew was awake and pissed, cursing up a storm on his left bottom bunk,

"IT'S TOO DAMN EARLY FOR THIS SHIT, FUCKING LOUD ASS HORN! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GONNA DESTROY THE SHIT OUTTA THAT HORN! Y'ALL FUCKERS BETTER GET UP, I DON'T SLEEP THEN NEITHER CAN YOU!" He continues his angry tangent while banging the roof of his bed, trying to wake up his bunk buddy, Omar.

Derek, having to wake up to the horn and Andrew's raging, sighs as he sits up and scratches his head, "Doubt the horn is any louder than you at the moment... And not to be rude, but you may want to put on some pants if you want us to take your anger seriously." Derek says, pointing to Andrew, who's wearing nothing but dark blue boxers.

Derek then slightly yelps and ducks at a shoe getting thrown at him, Andrew flips him off and continues banging, "Plenty more where that came from, Johnny Bravo!"

Omar finally awakens to the banging and yawns, rubbing his head. He sits up and looks over the bed at Andrew, asking "Good morning. May I help you?"

"Get down here Richie Rich, we're getting Seth and Alvaro up." Andrew orders, going over to the back bed were Seth was still dead asleep. Omar makes a face and sighs at the name before moving his blankets off him and hopping down.

Standing next to Seth's bed, Andrew was about to knock the athlete awake but stops when he hears him sleep-talking a conversation.

"The cabin would have been much better painted if you let me do it." Seth speaks in a Brazilian accent.

"Quite you! Arrrrghh ! Ve kan be frrree all ve vant! Arrrrghh ! You just do not trrry harrrd enough!" Seth exclaims in a Russian accent.

"It is quiet noticeable that bloody Seth does not want us out, we will just have to fight him for his brain on it." He speaks calmly with a British accent.

"No...No... you guys don't interfere!" Seth growls in his regular voice.

"Ahw Seth, why dahn't you wahnt us to play too!" Seth laughs a bit in a French accent.

"Bugger off, would you." Seth returns to the British voice.

"All of you just shut up!" Seth groans quietly. Andrew raises his eyebrow and looks at sleeping man confused,

'What the fuck?' He thinks.

"Hey, you wake up Seth yet?" Derek asks, trying to wake up Alvaro. Andrew snaps out of it and clears his throat,

"Uh almost! Yo, wake up!" Andrew yells, pushing Seth. The mumbling sleep-talker doesn't even budges.

"So it's like that huh. I'll come back to you." Andrew says, glaring at Seth and walking over to Alvaro's bed.

XXX

The Flash Hawks Nest was going through it's wonderful wake up as well. At the boys side, Tom hears the horn and is sitting up from his right side bottom bunk but lifts up too much, hitting his head on the roof of the bed, "Ow!" He rubs his head and yawns, having a good night sleep from all the work and eating last night. The bump wakes up Dale, who was Tom's top bunk buddy, and the Gamer jumps up with a groggy,

"Paper or Plastic, Ma'am?"

Dale takes a bit to catch his surroundings and rubs his eyes. Once he comes to, he greets, "Morning everyone.." Axel slowly wakes and sits up from his back bed, commenting a slightly irratated, "Ugh... Mornin' dude." He rubs his face and looks at Dale, waving to him. Axel studies Dale's pajamas for a second, it was a black grim reaper cloak.

"Nice outfit." Axel gives him a thumbs up, Dale rubs his neck,

"Heh, thanks."

Axel then at Shaun, who's sleeping on the left top bunk and seems to be not moving at all, even looking like he's not breathing. Axel tilts his head a bit confused and says,

"Hey, take a look at Shaun. He doesn't look like he's breathing."

Tom and Dale takes a look at the non moving boy, Dale shrugs and responds, "Maybe toss something at him."

Axel grabs his flat pillow and does exactly, nailing Shaun on the head. The Reggie Lover catches a sharp breath and mumbles, "Rainbow flying birdies..." Before opening up his eyes slowly and humming softly, realizing the time,

"Oh morning, dope."

"He's good!" Axel announces, giving an okay sign. Shaun looks over at him confused,

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Dale says, hopping down from his bed.

Hayden is to be found still asleep in his bottom left bunk, apparently deep in it too. Dale goes over into pokes the Prankster on the head repeatedly, "Dude, get up, time to live life."

Hayden tries to ignore the non stop poking but gives up. He then groans and shuffles a bit before rising up and rubbing his head, mumbling, "Don't do that."

"M'bad." Dale apologies, going over to his belongings and getting out clothes out.

Hayden stretches his arms across his body and pops them, letting out deep breaths, "So why am I awake?" Shaun was about to answer but his growling stomach interrupted, he then laughs,

"My stomach says breakfast probably."

"And it is correct!" Axel exclaims, standing up tall and ready, "Let's get ready to eat!"

Hayden rolls his eyes, "I'm not too thrilled for what is to come."

XXX

Over at the girl's side of the Nest, Amanda is to first to awake and stand up straight in her bottom right bunk with a angry growl,

"Fucking LAMARR! I'm going to kill him!"

Waking up along Amanda was Cherry, who yelps at the loud noise in her bottom left bed, and scrambles to gets into a defensive position with her hair in her face before looking around her and relaxing; She blew a strand of hair away from her face.

"That horn was so loooud!" Cherry pouts.

"Nooo, you think?!" Amanda glares at Cherry, who hides behind her pillow scared.

Alice, in the back single bed, wakes up with a silent squeak and jolted up while holding her blanket close. The scared girl looks at the angry ranting Amanda, who's about to throw her pillow, and the slightly terrified Cherry, then sighs and shakes her head.

Shauna wakes up with a yawn in her top right bunk and lifts her face from it's place on her pillow. She rubs her eye gently and smiles, bubbling, "Morning guys!"

"Hi Shauna!" Cherry cheers, waving at the Dancer and forgetting the angry Amanda.

Shauna looks at Amanda and giggles softly, "Someone is grumpy this morning."

Amanda slowly calms down and takes in a breath before grumbling, "I'm sorry, I just really don't like being woken up. Especially the way Lamarr did it."

"Can't blame you." A voice came up from the top left bunk. Quinn woke up around when Alice did but was trying to catch her surroundings. She had a irritated almost pissed off face on her face and ran fingers through her hair, "That was a shitty way of waking us up."

"Exactly." Amanda agreed, getting up and stretching a bit.

Cherry hops out of bed and stretches her legs before heading to her bag, excitedly, "Time to get ready for breakfast, I can't wait!" Alice sits on the open side of her bed and nods in agreement with a smile.

Quinn deadpans, "I wouldn't get too excited."

XXX

A now dressed Carla reaches up and shakes Sydney, trying to wake up the girl, "Sydney! Come on, time for breakfast, get up girl!"

The magician swats her hand away and bundles up tighter in her blanket, mumbling, "My great power needs to recharge..." Carla sighs and looks at a slight lump next to Sydney's back, she looks interested and asks,

"What's in the bed with you?"

Sydney's eyes shoot open and she shoots up, siding the object creating the lump under her pillow secretly before studdering quickly,

"N-Nothing at all! What are you talking about!? Wow, it's such a good morning, I heard about breakfast, let me get dressed and we can go!" She finishes jumping down from her bed and rushing over to her bags. Carla stays quiet and shrugs at the girl's weird reaction.

Ready and dressed Kehlani and Anna are standing next to Desdemona's bed with Kehlani shaking the girl,

"Des, time to get up girl!"

Desdemona groans and mutters, "I have all day, leave me alone..."

Anna shakes her head and comments, "Fine, be that way but you'll be missing out on breakfast... Not that it would really be a bad thing actually."

Desdemona's body shakes a little with a grunt coming out, "Food?" A heavy sigh is heard and the Gangster gets up slowly, not wanting to open her eyes to the brightness of the sunny morning. Kehlani scoffs and crosses her arms, clarifying,

"So you won't get up unless food is involved? Real nice, greedy-ass."

Desdemona opens one eye to glare at the girl and tries to growl tiredly, which sounds more like a whine,

"Oh shut up would you..."

Anna walks away toward the door and said, "I'm going to get food! See you all later." Kehlani gives a simple wave and Carla yells,

"Byyye!"

Desdemona gets up with a stumble and tries to walk over to her things but runs into the bunks instead, letting out an "Ouch." This was a repeated process until Kehlani sighed and decided to help her,

"Alright let's do this right before you get a bloody nose and it gets everywhere."

Half awake Desdemona mumbles, "Thank you."

"Whatever."

XXX

Andrew eventually stopped caring for the sleeping Alvaro and Seth and left the other Monster boys to handle them while he goes to get his breakfast. Omar and Derek stares at Alvaro after having to shake, poke, slap, and yell at the chocolate lover but with no avail. They both agreed not to mess with Seth since, after the first challenge, they saw how made he could get.

Omar rubbed his chin and suggested, "Maybe we should just let him sleep." Derek shakes his head and responds,

"He only lives on chocolate, it's not healthy, he needs a meal too. We just have to figure out a way to get him awake."

Omar snaps his fingers and says, "Maybe he'll wake up for chocolate!"

"But where do we get it from?"

The two boys stares at a little bag they noticed last night. It was Alvaro's. It had some pieces of chocolate dropped out.

Derek goes over and picks up the bag before looking in, then looking dead center at Omar,

"I seriously think this dude has a problem."

"Well just get a piece and let's experiment." Omar responds, Derek does that and grabs a decent sized bar. He goes back over to the two and gives Omar the candy. The Billionaire unwraps the bar and holds it over Alvaro's nose. All it did was get a sniff and a slightly movement from the boy.

"Try breaking it." Derek suggests.

Omar breaks the chocolate gently and the aroma travels from the bar to Alvaro's face before whipping around and attacking his noise. Alvaro's eyes snaps opens and he snatches the candy from Omar, taking a large bite out of it. Derek and Omar blinks at his sudden and fast movements, then Omar waves,

"Good morning, time for breakfast."

Alvaro raises an eyebrow and mashed out, "Is that all you woke me up for?"

"Well Seth is just a hopeless cause for... reasons, but we wanted you to eat. So go on and get up to get dressed. I'm getting really hungry so I'll see you guys at the cafeteria!" Derek waves goodbye at the two and goes on his way out the cabins.

Omar and Alvaro stares at the now Derek clad spot before Omar looks at him and asks, "Can I have some?"

Alvaro face palms.

XXX

All the campers left on their own times to get breakfast but all together ended up at the mess hall during the same time to still eat. The Flash Hawks on the left side of the hall and The Dream Monsters on the right. Breakfast was waffles and eggs, which were more to be waffle shaped dust muck with two day expired scrambled eggs. Not good, but not deadly.

While eating at a table with Desdemona, Andrew, Derek, and Kehlani, Carla looked around the other table before turning back and swallowing her eggs, asking, "So where's Seth?"

"Still sleep, he didn't budge to get up." Andrew commented bluntly, messing with his waffle.

"More accurately we didn't bother to get him up because we didn't want to deal with another angry dude after Andrew, It was pretty noisy and bit scary." Derek added in. Andrew glared at him and grunted.

"What, did the boy not like getting woken up this morning?" Desdemona teased Andrew, who moved his glare over to her,

"Don't call me that."

"Actually I did hear a lot of yelling." Kehlani said over a chucking Desdemona.

Derek simply pointed to Andrew, "Dude got lungs surprisingly."

"Fuck you all." Andrew grouched, stabbing his eggs.

"Aw don't be an asshole, sweetie" Desdemona smirks at him.

Andrew growl and bites his eggs, keeping quiet.

At a Flash Hawks table with Dale, Shauna, Alice, Amanda, and Shaun. Shaun was eating his waffles carefree with listening to music from his phone with earbuds plugged in. Amanda was eating her food in her own peace, and Alice was simply staring at her food with a worried look. Shauna was sitting next to Dale, who was poking all around his eggs, and gotten curious,

"You guys ever get the feeling of deja vu?"

Dale looks over at her and answers, "Um sometimes I guess?.."

"Because I've been getting it like crazy, like I've been on a show like this before, but I haven't." Shauna continues, spinning her piece of egg on her spork.

Alice looks up in sudden interest of the conversation. Amanda puts down her work and worries to Shauna, "Oh honey, did you eat something weird in the food?"

"No I'm serious! It's like I feel I've been on one but not for a long time, and for some reason, I feel like I know Alice."

Everyone, except the oblivious Shaun, looks over a Alice who gives Shauna a shocked look and looks around at everyone before shrugging slightly. The table went quiet.

"What the heck is in this stuff?" Dale asks, looking at his plate.

XXX

Breakfast was about over and campers were starting to leave, whether it was to the communal, cavins, or just about anywhere they seeked to go. Omar and Sydney were leaving the mess hall together with Omar holding a plate of food. Sydney looks at the plate and ponders, "So do you think he'll be awake by now?"

Omar nods and explains, "Well breakfast time is about over and it's getting into the afternoon, how long can one man sleep?" As they were walking, Sydney spots Seth tracking along the path to the mess hall, looking like a tired but ready mess.

"There he is!" She points, Omar smiles and walks over to Seth. The athlete notices them and nods, yawning,

"Mornin' guys.."

"More like afternoon, silly!" Sydney giggles.

"What."

"We tried waking you up but you wouldn't budge. So since breakfast is over, we decided to bring you a plate before you miss on it all." Omar stretches the plate of waffles and eggs out to Seth, who looks at the plate and takes it.

"Oh thanks." Seth mumbles, not impressed by the food but grateful otherwise. He sighs and comments, "Man some syrup would be a blessing..."

"Coming up!" Sydney takes off her hat and want them spins her wand over her hat. She then tilts her hat over Seth's waffles and syrup pours onto them. Seth watches in amazement and looks at Sydney with a thin smile,

"Thank you.."

"No problem!" Sydney giggles.

"We're about to go explore, want to join us?" Omar asks the athlete. Seth shames his head and heads for the mess hall,

"Nope, gonna eat." Seth gives a swift wave to them.

Omar shrugs and starts continuing back on their path, "Oh well, you're coming Sydney?"

Sydney jogs to catch up with Omar, "Coming!"

XXX

Derek is going on a little walk, enjoying the things that nature have to off when he feels something run into the back of him, "Huh?" He turns around to see Cherry holding her nose and pouting,

"That huuurt!"

Derek gives an confused look and asks, "Um you okay?"

Rubbing her nose, Cherry responds, "Yep I'm good! Just going for a run to burn off the food and ran into you!" She giggles a bit, gesturing his tall self. Derek gives as gentle smile and rubs his neck,

"Well was long as you're okay. Wait, aren't you on The Flash Hawks?"

"Uh-huh, I'm Cherry~ What's yours?"

"Derek, nice to meet you." He holds out his hand politely.

"Derek doing some walking, now he's with me talking!~" Cherry cheered instead.

"Wow, you rhyme with just about anything?"

"Gotta keep the mind going so it helps!"

"Uh-huh, well I'm gonna keep going, you can join if you want."

Cherry nods and smiles brightly, "Sure, I would love too!~"

As the two go on their little walk, Andrew is watching with a look of disapproval on his face from behind a tree. He shakes his head and mutters, "Socializing with the competition eh Derek? Wow..."

"Oh leave the boy alone, would ya." Andrew raises an eyebrow and looks up in the tree that he was leaning against to spot Desdemona, kneeling on a branch and tearing leaves apart in seemingly deep boredom. Andrew scoffs and gives her an annoyed look,

"Any reason why you're butting in?"

Desdemona shrugs and smirks, "Cause I can. What business could you even have."

"Whatever. Why are you in another tree?"

"I like to get a high vantage point of the area, helps make a map in the mind. I found out that the trees here are perfect for that so I might just spend a lot of time up them, I can see a ton of shit from here," She climbs up a branch to the top of the current tree and looks out before informing, "Like over in the distance, Anna is walking over to her boyfriend with a stick of nice flowers. Such a happy couple."

"Wait wh-"

"So I spend a lot of time in trees I plan. That answer your question, sweetie?"

Andrew lost tracking of the statement before and rolls his eyes, "I guess." He closes his eyes and relaxes on the tree, though a sudden pain went through his stomach which made his eyes widen back up. He grunted sharply and held his stomach with a tight hold, shaking a bit. This didn't go unnoticed by Desdemona, who's eyes donned a look of confusion, she sat down on her tree branch and asked,

"Hell wrong with you?"

"N-None of your damn b-business..." He mixes a growl with a groan, trying to mask the pain of his stomach. Desdemona face gave the sign that she was not convinced and she stated,

"Asshole, I'm trying to be helpful, you look like you're going through period cramps."

"F-Fuck off!" He strains a yell and looks away from her, a bit embarrassed about his predicament.

Desdemona crossed her arms and shrugged, deciding to leave the aching boy, "Okay, deal with the shitty pain. Have fun." She jumps down from the tree and begins to walk away. Andrew looks as her as she is walking and looks down, thinking to himself momentarily.

"A r-red backpack."

Desdemona turns around to look at the crippling teen and tilted her head, "Hmm?"

Andrew sighed and flinched slightly at his stomach, "I-I have a red backpack in my cabin... G-get it for me...please." He finishes hesitantly.

The Gangster flashes a small smile and responds, "Got it." Then she was off

XXX

A couple of the Hawks are back at their cabin, deciding to spend their day decorating their rooms and relaxing. Hayden is sitting on the far right side of the steps, writing on a piece of paper some apparent plans for what's to come. Shauna is humming from the girl's cabin while she is doing her own activities with her living space. Shaun is sitting on the middle right side of the steps, listening to the music being played out from his phone.

Alice comes out the girl's cabin with a small, almost medium, sized case. She takes a seat between Hayden and Shaun, opening the case and taking out a nice looking trumpet. Hayden looks over at the instrument and questions,

"You play trumpet?"

Alice nods and takes out the trumpet, checking for any potential damage from the sending of bags to the island.

Hayden nods and looks down at his paper, "Cool choice."

Once the inspection is done, she gives a shy look at Hayden as if asking for permission. The Prankster feels the look and turns his attention to her slightly before looking back down at her paper and answering, "Let's hear it."

Alice smiles and holds the trumpet up to her mouth, starting to play a little bit of music. The tune was gentle and pleasing, having to play out certain notes and others having different volume to make a peaceful yet engaging sound to hear. Alice was very focused in playing and it was noticeable by Hayden, who stops writing and takes an interest in listening to the music.

Shauna pokes her head out the door, curious on the music she was hearing and moves to sit next to Shaun. She sees that the boy isn't listening to the trumpet being played and pulls out his earbuds, deciding he should hear in on the nice tune.

Shaun gives the Dancer a weird look, who simply nods toward the other side of him. He turns his head and starts to listen to the music, slowly smiling. The song went on for awhile until it comes to an end and Alice stops with a relaxed smile, she then notices the stares pointed at her and blushes madly.

"Now that was some good music!" Shaun compliments with a chill smile, Shauna nods and giggles,

"It was more than good, it was great! Wish I could play, then I would be the first ever instrument playing dancer!"

"Pretty sure that already exists but besides that, you really have a talent for that trumpet." Hayden adds in. Alice blushes even harder and hides her face in her hands, laying them on her knees. Shaun laughs and rubs her back, saying,

"No need to be shy about it."

As the three were complimenting the shy girl, Dale comes into the scene with a purple bruising spot on the right of his lip and lots of pink turning red marks that seemed to be stick lashed on his arm and neck. Shauna catches his eye and he tries to hide away before the dancer gasps and exclaims with panic, "Oh my god Dale! What happened?!"

Dale looks away and rubs his neck as Shauna rushes over to him, trying to come up with a good excuse, "Uh just... Fell out of a tree, that's all..."

"You know how to climb trees?" She questions, looking over his bruised lip.

"... Yes?" Dale responds, hoping to convince her. Shauna sighs and tugs his arm to follow her,

"Just be more careful, okay? Hayden, do you mind going to get some ice from the cafeteria?" She requests at the Prankster, who hummed and stood up on his way,

"Sure." Dale sits down, at the gentle command of Shauna, next to Shaun and sighs,

"Honestly I'll be, I swear." He gives a weak but assuring smile. Shaun hisses at the painful looking sight and comments,

"Yo, you got beat up pretty bad dude." Alice looks at the Gamer in worry. Shauna then gives Dale a worried hug,

"Don't be climbing trees if you're going to be hurt like this, alright?"

Unfortunately for Shauna, Dale wasn't listening as he was feeling something warm inside him at the soft hug he was receiving. But he then starts to feel a bit a pain as the hug got slightly tighter and one of his injuries felt the pressure,

"S-Shauna, starting to hurt..."

The dancer quickly lets go and blabbers a bunch of apologies,

"OhmygodImsosorryIdidnotmeantoIswearIshouldhavethoughtaboutthatfirst!"

Dale lets out a small laugh and holds up his hand, "No, it's alright, don't worry."

Shaun gives an apologetic smile, "If you say so." Shaun notices a figure walking up to them and sees Tom, coming into the scene with a can of soda and axe.

Shaun taps Dale and Shauna before pointing to Tom. All three of them stared at the Asian, with full loaded questions ready to be released. Tom finally gets to them and sips his sofa before saying wth a smile,

"How's it going, guys?"

"Good." Dale responds, the blank stare on his face not changing.

"Tom, what do you have there?" Shauna asks first.

Tom looks down at his sofa can and answers, "Cherry soda."

"I think she was talking about the wood cutter, dude." Shaun says, making the question more clear.

"Oh This! Well I was getting thirsty and wanted a soda, I remembered we had an axe that nobody used the last challenge and I saw during our victory dinner the location of all the good drinks. The mess hall fridge had them all stored in there in a wooden crate. So I went into the mess hall while the twin chiefs were out and broke open the crate, then got me a nice soda. Wait did you guys want one?" Tom asks with a tilt to his head.

"No, we're good" Shaun and Shauna responds, bewildered by his story.

"Wait, someone had an axe the last challenge?" Dale ponders to himself, not remembering the lumberjack tool. Tom sips some of his drink again before pointing to Dale,

"What happened to you?"

That broke Dale from out his thoughts, "Hm?.. Oh! Uh tree fall, pretty bad too." Tom nods and sits in front of them on the bottom step, handing his soda over to Dale,

"Looks like it. Here, you can have the rest."

Dale slowly takes the can and nods, "Oh, thanks Tom."

"No problem." Tom says, twirling the axe in his hands.

Hayden is running back to the cabin area with a bag of half-melted ice in his hand, yelling,

"Hey guys, I'm back!" The prankster slows down and slowly comes to a complete stop as he notices Tom with his gigantic axe. The scene was silent, everyone staring at Hayden or Tom and Hayden steering at Tom.

Dale slurped on his soda.

"Why the fuck does Tom have an axe?"

XXX

The time of 4:00 pm hit and the afternoon was still lively. The sky was lit a nice shade of blue but the sun was nearing that state of going down soon. Lunch has been passed and the campers are continuing with their social interactions.

Alvaro was sitting with Seth at the fire pit, the athlete doing some insane number of push ups and the chocolate lover enjoying a nice chocolate inside lollipop. Alvaro was thinking to himself previously for a while until he popped the lollipop out his mouth and stated,

"We should have an Alliance."

Seth raises his eyebrow, "What?"

"An alliance. For what reasons? Because you can't always count on everybody, I noticed that. After our group went to different places, some of we still don't know of, I realize everyone is going to have different ideals and plans. We should team up because after my calculations, my brains can be a huge help to your brawns."

Doing his thirtieth push up, Seth scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Yeah okay."

"Honestly, we practically almost won the last challenge because of my idea and your competitiveness if it wasn't for the damn rare item. We'll be unstoppable as a full team and in the merging."

Seth hops up and crosses his arms, staring deeply at Alvaro, "So is brains all you'll being pulling weight on for this 'alliance' plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you just going to make plans for me to follow like some kind of pawn? Just so your plan can go into full effect with someone who has the strength and ability to do it? Don't think I didn't see you during the last challenge, sure you made the plan but didn't pull any weight to help work as a team back there with us." Seth stalks over to Alvaro and states bluntly,

"I trust no one yet and i bet you don't either, so the task of making an ailliance won't be easy. I'm here to win this competition, alliance or not. And I'm not risking any partnership at the moment. So don't even try it."

The athlete walks away, leaving a slightly wide eyed Alvaro who looked stumped by the whole assumption but also a bit annoyed by it as well.

 **-Confessional-**

 **Alvaro: Okay, so I was going to use his strength, I don't trust him or anyone else on this team for me to pull my full effort though! But a alliance is always what you want to start with on this island to get far, so since I can't use one jock, I guess I'll just get the other one, plus he's less imitating. *He shrugs with a sigh and leans back, thinking over his plan fully again***

 **-Confessional Ends-**

Seth is walking down a path with a huff in his step and stretching his arms behind his head. He thinks about Alvaro's attempt and shakes his head,

"Ain't no one getting this winning potential just yet. Better start upping their games."

As he is on his way to the cabin area, he feels a hard throb located in his head and grips the sides of it, grunting. Seth looks up at the direction of his head with irritation in his eyes and threatens up to it, "Listen here, y'all better chill the fuck out! Because you haven't come out yet and sure isn't coming out on the show!" He smacks his forehead and marches back down the path, muttering to himself in a tinge of anger,

"This is **MY TIME** to show what **I** got. And **NOBODY** is getting in the way of that, not even myself."

Though unknown to him, someone, who was taking the same path as him to get to the communal, saw the event unfold and bit down on their lollipop in curiosity.

XXX

Anna is walking through the forest, throwing away a very broken stick and dusting her hands off as if she got done with some business of such. She checks her hands for any marks and mumbles,

"Fucking hell, damn stick stratched me. I should actually take it kinda easy if I don't want anyone getting ideas." She rubs her badly scratched hand.

"Hey!"

The sudden yell made Anna jump with a small gasp and turns around, quick enough to almost give her neck whiplash, to see Amanda walking to her while giving a wave. Anna sighs in relief and holds her chest as she waves back,

"Oh hi there!"

Amanda catches up and puts a hand on her hip, tilting her head, "I didn't scare you, did I? Just happened to see you passing by and thought to say hi."

Anna smiles slyly and responds with, "Well there's got to be more of a reason than that if you're talking to someone of the opposing team."

That gets a chuckle out of Amanda who raises her hands from her sides, "Alright alright you got me, I actually have some questions for you."

"Well I don't see a problem with that, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you can fill me in on your boyfriend, Male."

"Male?... Oh you mean Dale!"

"Thought I said that." Amanda looks confused but then shrugs, "Anyways, since you're dating him and my poor self has to work with his sorry ass, no offense, I was wondering if you could tell me about him."

Anna gives the feminist a blank stare, then her eyebrows raise a bit to a mean look starting to form, "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, right?"

Amanda looks at her even more confused until she comes to realization, gagging to herself at the thought itself, "Oh hell no! I just want to know this stuff so I know what to expect and what to avoid. I can't even bear the thought of socializing with him, let alone... 'dating him', uugh" The last sentence was said with shivers going down Amanda's spine.

The situation got Anna thinking. Thinking of how this could possibly turn out. She takes a look at her hand and back at Amanda quickly. Looks like the scene brightened from a lightbulb appearing.

 ** _-Confessional-_**

 **Anna: *An mischevious look is shown full front on the girl's face who messed with the poor quality toilet paper to the right of her* Why don't I make Dale's experience here a little more interesting...**

 ** _-Confessional End-_**

Anna breathed quietly and looks down at her hand before hiding it behind her back, starting to shiver slowly, "Um... He's great! Such a good boyfriend, I couldn't ask for any better..."

Amanda face started to show some worry, "That doesn't sound like the same way you was when you came to the island with him, is something wrong?" She looks at the arm of the hand that Anna tried to hide, "Maybe with your hand?"

"... I guess... there's no hiding it from you..." Anna hestiantingly shows Amanda her scratched up hand. Amanda gasps and gentle grabs her hand, asking,

"What happened?! Are you okay, do you need the nurse?!... Don't tell me..."

Anna gives her a panicked look, "Please keep this between you and me! He can get angry at times but he never means to! H-He still loves me and it was just a little incident... So please! K-Keep this between you and me, don't tell anyone else, especially him!"

Amanda is busy looking away with smoke puffing out her nose, her jaw locked hard and the anger seeping through her getting bigger and bigger. It takes her minutes to calm down enough to finally process what Anna said. She groans and complies,

"Fine!... Fine fine, I won't kill the bastard.. But hey, I'm here for you, even though we're on opposite teams. If you ever need anything, please come to me. That son of a bitch, I knew all men was no good but I didn't want to run into someone like him during this show..."

Anna nods and cradles her hand, thanking the feminist, "It means a lot. I should get going now, I'll see you later..." Anna continues to walk down her previous path. Amanda simply waves and says,

"See you later hun."

The girlfriend was having a quiet laugh fest to herself.

XXX

Axel was waiting outside the communal, guarding the door with a stern but noticeable smile trying to break out face and arm crossed. Kehlani was leaning on the wall next to the door and Axel with annoyance spread on her face. Sydney was leaning back anf forth with her legs crossed, whining yo herself as she has a building up feeling in her that needed to be released. The girls tried to get pass Axel to the door but the believer showed to be 'serious' with his job.

"So, explain to me again why the whole fucking communal is taken?" Kehlani snapped, her face not changing emotions.

"Quinn said she wanted full privacy to take a shower from everyone else so she insisted I stood guard to make sure nobody else got in. I guess she's really shy about it." Axel shrugs and smiles a bit. Kehlani face palms and drags the bottom of her eyes down slightly with her hand.

"That's stupid as hell, how long she gonna take in there?"

"I don't know, she's been in there for about 15 minutes now."

"Guys... I really got to go..." Sydney begs with a cry.

"Oh my- Well me too, i want to be clean so I guess we're both outta luck!" The criminal groans in her hands and shake her head. Sydney bits her lip in pain and shouts with embarrassment, "I can't hold it! I'm using the confessional!" She races away as Kehlani and Axel watching her.

"Poor girl." Kehlani comments.

"Now I feel bad." Axel mumbles, rubbing his arm.

 **-Confessional-**

 ***Sydney is using the toilet with her cape covering her lap and face hidden in her hands, long periods of quiet whining going on***

 **-Confessional Ends-**

A stopping of water is heard from inside of the communal and Axel says with a smile,

"She should be done soon now."

"Yeah sure, after clothes, body hygiene, and makeup. She made a goodass decision to do this early or else all of us girls would've barged in." Kehlani states.

"Why haven't you yet?"

"I don't need to see her grape sized tits and pancake booty." Kehlani critized, picking something out her teeth with her pinkie. Axel takes a look at the criminal while she's at it and notices the yellowness of her teeth.

"You're not much of a looker yourself..." Axel mutters.

That stops Kehlani who slowly turns to him and then starts,

"Look who's talking with your long haired self, looking like the comic dude guy from Simpsons. I bet you not talking shit, snail eating ass. My friend, Scarlett, has more muscle than your noodle arms, can't lift worth your life. Why don't you focus on your job, being a servant seems to be working out for you." Kehlani finishes, returning her attention to her teeth.

Axel holds his chest where his heart is, never feeling so insulted and hurt in his life, "My feels."

"Don't exist." Kehlani finishes for him.

"Ouch..."

The door opens as Quinn is coming out, drying her hair with a towel. Axel moves out the way and speaks proudly, "Did my job Quinn, you're very welcome."

Quinn smiles flirtaously at him, "Thank you Abel."

"Axel."

Quinn notices Kehlani and gasps with a hand up to her mouth, "I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting? Beauty does take a while, I don't know if you would understand though."

The comment got a slight head turn and eyebrow raise from the criminal, who responds,

"Yeah I was waiting, but Remy here was keeping me entertained so I'm good." Kehlani walks pasts Quinn, straight into the communal without another word.

It took Axel a moment to think about the name she called him, he comes to a conclusion,

"Did she just relate me to a rat?"

"Where you got that from?" Quinn asks, confused.

"I'm assuming you don't watch a lot of Disney."

XXX

The night was being born, campers going to the mess hall for their dinner that night. The whole cast was there, sitting at their respective tables. The dinner was Potato soup with meatloaf, a questionable combination, especially with the food not being even close to what it should look like. Everyone was chatting away about how the day went for them or talking with any new friendships they made.

Sitting at one table of the Hawks is Dale, Shauna, Hayden, Tom, and Shaun. At the other is Alice, Amanda, Quinn, Axel, and Cherry.

Sitting at table one for the Monsters is Sydney, Omar, Andrew, Desdemona, and Seth. The next table having Kehlani, Alvaro, Derek, Carla, and Anna.

Hayden is discussing some information he came up with to Tom and Shaun, the latter only half-listeing. Shauna is talking to Dale about the many possibilities of what challenge is to come tomorrow and how fun it will be. Dale would be included in the conversation but he was too busy trying to choke down his food. He couldn't eat comfortable as he is feeling a dark stare being pointed at him, he's too afraid to even look and see who it is.

Amanda is jabbing her fork at the poor meatloaf that was trying to escape the clutches of her anger. She was staring dead at Dale with fire and death in her eyes. Alice felt uncomfortable around Amanda so sat as far away as she could from the feminist, but ended up getting stuck in a two sided conversation with Cherry and Axel, who were getting along pretty well and talking about how amazing tomorrow is going to be. Quinn was listening in onto the talk show but had her mind on other topics.

Sydney and Omar were playing with pieces of their meatloaf, being bored and not wanting to break their teeth on the hardness of the 'protein'. Desdemona was poking hers while eating what's left of her soup before deciding to invade the session of Sydney and Omar's meat plays. Andrew watches the three and judges them quietly, working to finish his food off. Though Andrew didn't want something to happen like earlier, thanks to Desdemona bringing his bag and giving him a first aid kit that was in there he felt better, he knew he had to eat. Seth is eating his meal with impressive determination and energy that is seemed to be feeding off the knowing that a new challenge wilk start tomorrow and Seth is ready to win it.

Alvaro is talking to Derek about their new strategy as an alliance, the chocolate lover was able to convince the jock to his plan from proving that his brains can work with his brawns. Lucky for him, Derek wasn't as stubborn as Seth and cooperated nicely. Kehlani is eating pieces of the chpcolate that was stacked on Alvaro's plate when he wasn't looking, it was better than the dinner they had all to eat. Carla is questioning Anna on her hand damage who responds with a simple, it was nothing but a fall and catch, seemed legit to Carla.

It was needless that say that the night was becoming lively, especially with out the anticipation of the challenge day soon to come tomorrow. Coming in during the near end of dinner was Lamarr, baring a relaxed smile and goodbye message.

"Hello everybody, I hope you have enjoyed your day off at Island Rakuni! I came here to tell you guys that you might want to head to bed early tonight for a good rest, because tomorrow is going to be filled with excitement and action!"

"What kinda of action?" Came from Andrew who had a raised eyebrow.

"Well let's say, we're going to be playing a good old American sport, that's all. So enjoy your dinner, if you can, and be prepared for tomorrow! Have a good night y'all!" Lamarr turns around to walk out but stops himself, remembering,

"Oh yeah, Tom, no more breaking into the fridge."

"How did you know it was me?" Tom asks, eating a piece of loaf.

"1. We have cameras, 2. The crate looked to be destroyed with an axe, and 3. You're the only one here who had his hand on an axe today. Just don't do it again, Jamie could and will kill you for it." Lamarr finishes before walking out for the night.

Tom turns around to see Jamie in the kitchen, glaring at him while cleaning off a cutting knife of the meatloaf juices.

"That's reasonable." He admits before finishing his food.

Everyone in the cafeteria stares at Tom with the same thought in mind,

'Where the hell he got the axe from.'

XXX

The time is 8:30 pm with dinner having to been served and done. Campers were heading in for the night and getting ready for bed. Most of the contestants were already at the cabins, some being full asleep in a heartbeat.

The camera shifts over to the communal bathrooms, showing Dale in his Reaper Pajamas walking out the building, holding a toothbrush and some toothpaste. He lets out a big yawn and stretch that was then interrupted by a figure grabbing him by the collar, dragging the yelping in fear boy. The two arrive behind the bathroom and Dale is having a coughing fit, from the yawn getting caught in his throat and his scream. He is then shoved against the wall of the building with brute force by the kidnapping figure. Dale coughing is cut while he stares wide eyed in fear, not knowing what it happening. He gets a good look at the person who is doing this.

The person being Amanda. A very pissed off Amanda.

He opens his mouth to speak but was cut off again by a finger to the face.

"You listen here, piece of shit. You are one of the most scum of the earth that I have ever met. I can't do anything to you since I made a promise, but I swear to God. I'm keeping an eye on you and you won't get away with what you've done today, got that fuckbag." Amanda threatens with poison in her voice.

Dale rapidly nods, not knowing what he has done wrong but couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Amanda huffs and backs away from Dale, commenting,

"I met a lot of men who are the most biggest fuckers alive, looks like you're joining them." She finishes, marching off away from Dale to the cabins.

Dale breathes heavily with a hand clutched to his chest as he starts sliding down the building wall. Once he reaches the bottom, he stares into the void of nothing that the forest holds in front of him, many thoughts going through his head. The moment he felt of being even the most tiniest bit of safe from any harm, now that his girlfriend wasn't on the same team on him, went away in a flash. Dale didn't know what to do anymore.

He was going to be sitting for a while.

XXX

The camera shifts over to the fire pit area, Lamarr roasting marshmellow to make S'mores with Jamie and Mia. Mia was making a mess of a S'more with her food while Jamie keeps ending up with burnt marshmellows, much to his dismay. Lamarr takes out his finished marshmellow and looks at the camera,

"Well, it's been a pretty busy day. Who knew so much drama and events could happen without even a single challenge at hand. The wonders of reality TV, I'll tell ya." Lamarr stands up, blowing on his marshmellow and continuing,

"Today was big, but tomorrow will be even bigger! What challenge are the competitors going face? Who's going to win? And who will lose? Who will be the unlucky sap to go home first? Find out next time on

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

RAKUNI ISLAND!"

* * *

 **IT IS DONE! Good lordy, this took forever with school in the mix.**

 **Thanks you guys for being patient and sorry if this isn't as good as quality, it had to be mostly typed on my phone instead of my computer to get it done. My phone glitches out so bad when I'm typing stuff this long so God help me.**

 **I'm gonna come back and check this once I get to my laptop tomorrow but for now, bare with me please on any errors you see. I just wanted to get this out for y'all so you can be happy :)**

 **Question of the Day: Who do you think will hook up?**

 **Read, Review, Favorite, and also Follow for, my now proven, crazy updates.**

 **Love you all and see ya laters!**

 **(* _ *)**


	7. Episode 3: Touchdo-BOOM! part 1

**Why hello there, it's nice to see you again after a while. I have arrived with another chapter of goodness to come. I do hope you enjoy as I was having major writer's block while making this and wanted to slam my head into a wall many many times. I am good though :^)**

 **On a side-note though, I would like to thank everyone for their supportive reviews, it really does help and my content feeds on it so from the bottom of my empty heart, I say thank you.**

 **BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME, LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **Question of the Day: Y'all like Football?**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, I ain't special enough._**

* * *

"LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA RAKUNI ISLAND!"

"On the first episode, we have met all the campers, each with their different quirks and personalities. Once they were introduced to the island, they got hit with a challenge to decorate their new sleeping quarters. They had 30 minutes to find items and an hour to decorate. The monsters were close but the hawks came as victorious with the rarest decoration of them all, my beautiful picture! Though no one did go home that night, being just a test challenge."

"On the second episode, we got to see the campers strengthen or weaken their bonds with their teammates or rivals. Surprisingly a lot of drama went down near the end but that should make things interesting."

"What challenge is waiting for the campers next? And who will be the first to go home?" Find out on this episode of

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

RAKUNI ISLAND!"

 _-Cue Intro-_

 ***Music starts as four cameras pop out of a toilet, beehive, trashcan, and snakes den, then a clapperboard clamps down as the camera zooms past a Lamarr, sipping on orange soda and looking surprised at the random camera while several inte** **rns walk by, up a giant mountain***

 _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

 ***The camera does down into some deep blue waters***

 _You guys are on my mind._

 ***Bubbles fill the view***

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

 ***The camera is spotting a skillful swimming Seth, wearing nothing but blue swim trunks and a goofy smile, who then shoots himself up, accidentally banging his head on a small boat containing a bright smiling Anna, who's holding a thick branch, and a very scared Dale***

 _and now I think the answer is plain to see,_

 ***The bump being so hard that they both jump up and the branch goes flying towards the woods at a annoyed Andrew being followed by a ranting Amanda, who is then hit in the head by the branch, Andrew then laughs at her and continues walking***

 _I wanna be famous._

 ***The camera shifts to Sydney and Omar are on a boat, that was unknown to them to be leading off a waterfall, as Sydney pulls a raccoon out her cape and it attacks her out of anger. Sydney panics and Omar tries to help but then they both fall with the boat off the waterfall, screaming***

 _I wanna live close to the sun,_

 ***Alice is playing the Trumpet on the bridge while Sydney and Omar fall in the background, she looks behind her and then looks at the camera in concern***

 _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

 ***The camera follows Kehlani and Desdemona running past Alice with a bunch of stuff, seeming to have been stolen from the crew supplies, as they laugh***

 _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

 ***They both run into a dancing Shauna who was about to fall but they all collide into a messy pile of bodies and items***

 _I'll get there one day._

 ***The camera zooms to the cafeteria kitchen showing a Japanese-American lady, baking some type of abomination food while a slightly disgusted Álvaro looks and sneak eats a chocolate bar***

 _Cause, I wanna be famous!_

 ***Shaun is seen bobbing his head to his music playing on his headphones, completely unaware of his food slowly crawling on him***

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

 ***Camera shows Cherry on the beach, practicing a cheer routine on Derek's shoulders, who is smiling. Tom watches and claps along***

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

 ***The camera switches to a short lake dock where it shows Carla getting out the water completely naked, but blurred out. She notices the camera and raises an eyebrow***

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

 ***The camera shifts to Axel and Quinn are sitting in front of the camp fire with Axel smiling and Quinn smirking at each other. Hayden then cuts in and raises his eyebrows, unimpressed, at the both of them who then returns the look.***

 _(Whistling in tune)_

 ***The camera zooms out slowly showing everyone whistling along and the title, Total Drama Rakuni Island***

 _-Intro ends-_

The camera opens, the time being mid-morning with the sun rising up and nice blue slightly cloud skies, to the view of the Mess Hall, a location where the campers are seen to now be eating their breakfast. Everybody was in their same respective spots, enjoying their oatmeal (Which was more like wet but solid gruel).

Over on the Flash Hawks side, all the team members were 'enjoying' their food and having conversations, all of them except for Dale. The Gamer boy was staring at his food in discomfort as he is feeling a hard and deadly glare aiming at the back of his head, he knew who it was and didn't even want to move to confront the person. Tom is sitting next to Dale and happens to notice the slightly gray lad. He swallows his oatmeal and pokes Dale with his spoon,

"You alright there?"

Dale snaps out of his scared stillness and looks at Tom with slightly bloodshot and feared eyes, "H-Huh?"

Tom blinks and whistles, "Whoa man, you don't look so good. You feeling alright? Got good sleep?"

Dale slowly shakes his head and sighs, "No not really... I'm terrified of Amanda right now, I think she's out for me... Like right now she's giving me a death glare and if she keeps looking at me like that, I think my head is gonna explode."

Tom turns his head slightly to catch a glimpse of Amanda, who is glaring at Dale with a hand-mark bent spoon in her hand. Tom turns back around with a bit of a disturbed look and looks back at Dale, "Well, what did you do?"

Dale grabs Tom's shoulders and panics, "I don't know! All she said is that I'm the scum of earth and she kept a promise so she can't hurt me! Dude, she is the second most scariest thing on this island, really close to the first!"

Tom raises his eyebrows in confusion, "What's the fir-"

"Dale, I really wouldn't mind Amanda if I was you." Hayden interrupts the conversation, eating his food.

Dale lets go of Tom and turns to Hayden with sad eyes,

"Easy for you to say, you don't know what happened to me last night dude!

Hayden swallows a bite and rolls his eyes, stating,

"Amanda hates every guy on this damn island, sure I don't know what she did but I'm sure she won't kill you in your sleep. So don't worry about it, besides you got everyone on the team to help you; well mostly Me, Tom, Shauna, Shaun, and Alice kinda, the others I'm not so sure."

Dale slams his face onto the table and whines in muffles. Tom decides to pat his back.

 **-Confessional-**

 **Dale: What is my life anymore...**

 **-Static-**

 **Hayden: Damnit Amanda, she's really starting to get to the guys' heads.**

 **-Confessional** **Ends-**

After a moment of continuous interactions, rumbles is heard to be coming from outside. Carla raises an eyebrow and questions, putting down her spoon, "What the hell?"

The rumbling gets louder and harder until giant figured come rushing into the mess hall. Everybody starts to freak out and either gets on top of the table, gets under the table, or some just watched in shock.

Or being Alice, almost fainted of heart-attack.

Dust was filling up the room as the figures continued to rush in at full speed. Mia watched in amazement, gasping and laughing while Jamie watches with the same dead look, sighing at the knowing mess he would have to clean up. The horde finally came to a stop and everybody waved their hands, trying to get rid of the dust clouds.

Once it was all cleared out, the scene in front of them was two lines of 10 football players standing nice and straight,, surprisingly fitting into the walkway through the hall. The first row is wearing purple football uniforms with the same color helmets, the logo being a monster in a dream cloud. The second row is wearing orange uniforms with, again, the same colored helmets, the logo being a hawk in a camera flash.

The campers looked at the players in pure shock, nobody saying a word. They hear foot steps and all turn their heads toward the door, seeing who else will barge their way right in.

Lamarr walks in with a cool stride; being clothed in a black and white referee outfit, black all stars, a black cap, and the added feature of a whistle in his mouth. He walks to the side of the players and blows his whistle, having them stand straight with elbows up and arms forward. The host smiles and lets the whistle fall out of his mouth and takes a look at the spread out campers before announcing,

"Good Morning Campers! Glad to see you so enjoying your breakfast!"

Desdemona, who is on the table in a crouched position, rebuked,

"Oh yeah, we were having a blast til you and your NFL team ran y'all asses in here."

Lamarr answered with a smile and speaks, "I'm glad you enjoyed our entrance. I'm trying my best to get them into the big times but apparently your team has to be from America to do it." Lamarr sighs and rubs his head, "It really sucks... But anyways! Welcome to your second challenge!"

Lamarr stands on top of one of the Monsters' table and clears his throat before starting his speech,

"This challenge is going to be called Ready, Boom, Hike! Basically a little game of football with a twist, I did say yesterday we'll be playing a classic American sport. The game of football, if you do or do not know, consists of 4 quarters divided into 15 minutes each. Well instead of that, it will be one quarter of 20 minutes, still having time for the challenge and keeping the show in it's 30 minute time spot. There is no time outs at all in this version, so that'll be fun. Having this be Total Drama, of course we're going to be adding some fun little twist, much like booby traps that I set up for more 'extreme' purposes. Expect to find things like springs, surprise animals to face, blinding effects, all that jazz and whatnot. The team with the most points will win today's challenge and the losers will get, a full legit elimination ceremony. Hurts me to say it."

Alvaro groans and mutters to himself, "Just great..."

Cracking his knuckles, Seth chuckled out, "This is going to be easy shit."

"You may think that now but wait til you get to the field," Lamarr comments before grabbing his whistle and blowing into it, "Alrighty then! Everybody follow the players to the football field! First person who gets there will have a bonus for the challenge for their benefit!" He blows the whistle again, which makes the football players run out the hall and toward the direction of the playing field. All the campers stare at the leaving horde, not knowing what to do.

Lamarr looks at them and raises an eyebrow, blowing his whistle again, "GO GO GO!"

That got all the campers scrambling to get out.

XXX

The contestants are rushing after the leading football team, trying to keep up and be in first for Lamarr's prize. Seth was in the lead, breaking no sweat and actually passing some players. Following up is Derek with a stride, Desdemona making fun of Kehlani, Kehlani shooting back at her, and Hayden following along in ease. The other campers are trying to catch up or just walking, knowing that it wouldn't be worth it.

Alvaro is basically in last place of them all with Dale and Omar in front of him. The two notice the lacking behind teen and stops to have a talk with him.

"Hey Alvaro, I saw how you reacted to the challenge at Breakfast, are you not enthusiastic about it?"

Alvaro rolls his eyes and takes out a piece of chocolate, popping it into his mouth,

"No, I hate American Football, regular Football is much better."

"Lemme guess, you're a Soccer lover?" Dale guesses with a small smile.

Alvaro raises an eyebrow, "First of all, it's Football, properly. Second, how would you guess that I like it?"

"Well people who hate and calls it 'American Football' are usually Socc- Football lovers."

Omar pats Alvaro's shoulder and gives him a smile,

"It probably won't be that bad, my friend, trust me. This is going to be an experience for us all, I haven't played Football before, how about you, Dale was it?"

Dale nods and shrugs, "I'm more into video games than sports, I believe they tend to be a lot more helpful than sports actually since video games can help your hand-eye coordination according to scientist."

"Really now?" Omar asks in interest.

Dale confirms and continues to tell Omar about the benefits of video games while Alvaro sighs and takes out a pack of M&M's, mumbling,

"Experience my ass."

"Y'ALL BETTER CATCH UP AND NOT HOLD US UP, LAZY ASS MEN" Yelling comes from ahead.

Dale gulps knowing who it is and warns the other two,

"We better listen, you guys really don't want her to be angry at you. **Trust Me**." He then goes and runs ahead.

Omar tilts his head in confusion and Alvaro shakes his head, speeding up his walking,

"I don't want to deal with her, come on Omar."

"Oh yes! Coming!" Omar nods and walks along with Alvaro.

XXX

Lamarr is waiting in an open field that is taken up by a replica of a football field seen at high schools. The nice green green was laid out with white markings and other add-ons. On the far left side was one end-zone, having the Hawks' logo on it and the far right side was the other, having the Monsters' logo. Benches were also seen on either side of the playing spot, being three seats high which is about enough for 15 people. There is a giant game billboard, displaying multiple factors like points and time, on the horizontal side of the field next to a high sitting chair.

The host was standing next to the big chair, waiting for a guest to be alongside him. Lamarr takes a look at his watch and crosses his arms, he starts to look around before seeing some little figures in the distance. He smiles and speaks,

"Finally, bout time they start arriving."

Coming up in the front of the whole running line was two people, Seth and a football player in the Monsters' outfit. The two seem to be really into who gets to the area first, glaring at each other with burning balls of passion in their eyes. They turn their heads forward and see Lamarr, standing there waiting, and both kick it into overdrive. The Football player, not waiting to lose, bumps into Seth and continues the act to try to slow the Athlete down. The bumping doesn't faze Seth but it sure does start to tick the teen off, breaking his chill one crack at a time.

Getting closer and closer, the player decided to go for it and gives Seth a great shove, making him stumble and pissed. Seth growls and yells out loud as he runs over and tackles the player, putting them in a headlock. The two were so busy with their conflict that they do not see a fellow bulky teen passing by them and shaking his head in disappointment, running on ahead to the goal.

Once Seth gets a good grip on the player, he notices Derek ahead on him out of his peripheral and stops. He shoves the player aside and quickly hops to his feet, running after Derek and yelling,

"OH HELL NO!"

Although Seth tries his bests to catch up with the Powerhouse, Derek finishes up his run and arrives right next to Lamarr, who blows his whistle and announces,

"Welcome Derek! To the site of the first challenge!"

Derek stands nice and proud, getting in a pose and flexing out,

"AW YEAH!" A rip is then heard and Derek makes a blank look, shifting his eyes over to Lamarr, "Ignore that."

"Oookay and here comes Seth in second!" Lamarr claps at a slightly red faced Seth. The Athlete crosses his arms and growls deeply, walking pass Lamarr and Derek to take a look at the field. Lamarr decides not to question and looks at the Derek, saying

"So about your prize! You'll be getting a large pizza for your win! I didn't lie about the benefit part but I couldn't think of any so I last minute replaced it. My bad dude."

Derek shrugs and laughs, "Pizza's fine, that'll be some good dinner!"

Lamarr gives a thumbs up then looks at the camera,

'We'll be back with the other campers coming up, right after this commercial!"

* * *

The camera opens to see the two teams all met up and in their respective team on the side of the field, Lamarr is standing between them, holding a football, and the football players are sitting on some benches that are on each far side of the field.

Lamarr smiles and spins the football on his finger, readying his challenge explanation,

"So welcome to your playing field for this wonderful game of Boomball!"

Quinn gives a weirded out face and questions, "Boomball?"

"Yeah, had to come up with a cool name for this version of football. So in this game of Boomball, there will be 6 people on the field at a time for each team, 3 for defense and 3 for offense. The reason that is not like normal football because in this version, the offense is allowed to steal the ball or intercept it, like the defense can. So the defense now only has to focus on protecting the goal and the offense just has to get the ball to the other side. The players all line up in front of the ball so either 3 on each team can grab it first, be quick about that."

Lamarr points to the field and continues,

"As you can see, the field looks very normal and classic like but it is actually hiding various types of traps to be discovered, none will hurt you that bad... hopefully. You'll also need to choose a team captain to help out the team, not a requirement but still a good idea, take it from me. Now before the game starts, I need to clarify that since I'm managing the traps, we're going to need another coach to call out fouls and timeouts and such. Which is why I asked Mia to help coach!"

"Does the girl even know how?" Kehlani asks.

"Oh yeah, she may seem dumb but she is a football fanatic, you couldn't stop her from loving it if you tried. She will be helping out with keeping score and she doesn't let things slip by so if you cheat or get a foul, believe me when I say, she will catch your ass red handed and all." Lamarr takes a walkie talkie off a clip on his pants and speaks into it, "Mia, you can come now girl."

"So while we're waiting for her, the teams will have a couple minutes to come up with a game plan, choose a team captain and prepare for the biggest, baddest, game of football, EVER!"

Everyone stared at him for a while before Hayden comments, "Dude, your Chris is showing."

"... THE 10 MINUTES START NOW GO!" Lamarr blows his whistle hard in embarrassment.

XXX

 **Over on the Hawks' side**

"So who here has played football!" Hayden asked to his team, standing in front of them.

No one raised their hand or moved at the question, making the answer quite clear. Hayden sighs and asks another question, "Anyone been near an actual football game."

"OH! OH! I HAVE!" Cherry raised her right pom pom up height and shakes it. The answer gets a smile from Hayden and he points at Cherry,

"Alright, do you know the game pretty well?"

Cherry nods excitedly, "I know some things, they should be enough to get us through though!"

"Cool, you'll be working with me to get the team plans done. Do you have any ideas on what we should do?"

"Wait, you're asking me for the plan?" The cheerleader asks, her bubbliness faltering slightly.

"Yeah, you know more than me about the sport so I'm putting my trust in you to be our captain this time. Also I think the whole team will listen instead of one trying to pick a damn fight when you're captain." Hayden mutters the last sentence.

Cherry thinks about the offer of position for a second, her hyper nature falling flat for a bit more serious thought process. Hayden notices the thinking look on her face and sighs, putting a hand on her shoulder and snapping her out of thought,

"You're going to do fine, just tell us what to do and I'll make a few edits to the plan along the way, alright?"

"Yeah, you'll do great girl! Better than his weakass could do!" Amanda cheers on.

"Not agreeing with the whole statement, but you can do some work Cherry! I believe in you!" Axel supports.

Cherry looks at Hayden and a small bright smile returns as she nods her head rapidly,

"O-Okay, I'll do it! Let's play some Football!~" Cherry cheers, jumping up and down.

Hayden sighs and rubs his neck, thinking, 'This should work.'

Cherry then puts on a tough, which is actually more of a cute, game face and raises a finger, "Alright, so who here believes they can be offensive, getting the ball to the goal and dodging the other team's defensive along the way there!" She asks, getting down to business.

Everyone in the group was hesitant on raising their hand until Axel raised his, tall and proud, "You can count on me!"

Dale slowly raises his hand up, "I think I could out run the defense... Both positions have to do with tackling anyways so either way, I'm screwed..."

Shauna pats Dale's shoulder and raises her hand, "I'll join offense too! This will be fun, Dale!"

"If you say so...

Tom shoots his hand up, "Sure, let's do this! Getting tackled is no problem!"

Quinn is the last one to raise her hand, "I'll join it too, I have pretty good agility."

"Yeah go Quinn!" Axel shouts with a smile.

"I can do anything, can't I?" She said with a proud smile.

"Alright, everybody else will be defensive! Protecting the goal and stopping the offense! Go D!~" Cherry declares.

"Nice, get to out do some bastards." Amanda snarls, cracking her knuckles.

Alice gives a scared look and covers her face with her hand, while Shaun isn't exactly knowing what is going on due to the headphones over his ears but gives a thumbs up anyways. Hayden looks at Cherry and raises his hand,

"Then you and me will be defensive too?"

The cheerleader nods in confirmation, "Yep, looks like things are all set up! Go Flash Hawks!~" She finishes excitedly.

 **Over on the Monsters' side**

"I'm team captain, no questions." Seth declares with a bold stance and arms crossed.

"You know, I see there's going to be no point on trying to get that position." Derek comments, shaking his head.

"Yeah don't even try it. So, has anyone here played football?"

Nobody speaks out but Derek, who raises his hand, "With friends, watch it sometimes too."

"Good enough, you're co-captain. Since you guys probably don't know about football, I'm going to have to make this work."

Desdemona raises her hand, "Hey Coach Ass, some of us do know how to play, just never have."

"Well shit, sorry for me trying to move on fast through things. Well since you know bout the game, what position can you play good? Offensive or Defense?"

The gangster smirks, "Bitch, gimme offensive."

"Alright, anyone else think they can do offense?"

Derek stretches his arms and chuckles, "I'm definitely on that."

Carla looks at Derek and smirks, "Same here, tough guy. It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum! And I'm all out of gum!

"Nice reference." Derek complimets

"Why thank you!"

Lastly Andrew raises his hand, "Both sound shitty but I can run fast so fuck it."

Seth looks at the ones, who didn't raise their hands, with denial in his eyes,

"You all sure you can play defensive, cause you got to tackle and all that shit."

"Oh I can do that, for sure!" Anna says with a sickly sweet smile.

Kehlani shrugs and explains, "Works for me." Omar gives a hesitant nod and rubs his neck.

Alvaro crosses his arms and grumbles, "I don't care..."

Sydney poses and holds her cape out, "The Great Sydney can anything!"

"Somehow I'm starting to believe that." Seth comments with raised eyebrows. He then cracks his neck and gives off a cocky smirk, "Alright, we better win this! We're are **NOT** losing for a second time!"

XXX

The whistle blow is heard another time, louder than usual to the campers annoyance. Lamarr claps his hands and tries to gather the teams back around with a newly dressed Mia next to him.

"Alright campers, time to get started!" Once everyone is gathered back around, they take a moment to gaze at Mia and her new get up. She was wearing a basic patterned Referee shirt but it was short so her stomach was shown, she was also wearing an extremely short black skirt, white knee socks, simple black sneakers, and the same black cap as Lamarr. Some contestants, like Carla and Axel, whistled at the view in front of them, Axel getting not so lucky and receiving an hard elbow jab to the gut by Amanda.

Poor teen felt his lunch trying to come up.

"Doesn't she look great, I think so! You ready for this, Mia!" Lamarr hypes up the girl.

Mia nods and shouts with enthusiasm, "LET'S PLAY SOME BOOMBALL!"

"Alright! Campers, to the field!"

The camera shifts out from that scene to another one, which is about 5 minutes after of the last one. Players for the teams are on the field, lock and loaded. For the Hawks, Axel, Tom, and Quinn was up on offensive; Hayden, Shaun, and Cherry was on defensive. The Monsters have Desdemona, Carla, and Derek on offensive; Kehlani, Sydney, and Omar on defensive. Lamarr got between the front offense and cleared his throat,

"Just a quick recap of the rules! 1. Players can steal or intercept the ball, 2. No rough play and I'm looking at most of the Monsters and Amanda with that rule!"

Lamarr eyes the called out campers, who couldn't fight the fact that he was right. Lamarr then continues,

"3. All types of tackling is allowed so grabbing of the legs and such is good, 4. Players can switch out at anytime, so don't be afraid to change things up, and 5. This only counts for touchdowns, when you hit the end-zone but drop the ball, It is still good! Okay, let's play!" Lamarr sets down the football he had in his hand on the ground and backed off the field.

Desdemona and Carla smirked mischievously at the rival offense, resulting in Axel and Quinn feeling slightly intimidated. Hayden looks over at Shaun, who is clearly not paying attention, and taps his shoulder to get him in the game, the tapping working. Sydney and Omar take separate gulps and gets ready to do their best. Lamarr took his whistle and a deep breath before blowing hard into it, shouting, "READY! SET! HIKE!"

Desdemona snatches the ball with a stuck out tongue and backs up, giving Carla and Derek enough time to run ahead. She aims for Carla and shouts, "Heads up!" But while she was backing up, a mechanical whir is heard. "The fuck?" Desdemona looks down and sees a metal platform under her before getting launched in the air, " **WHAT THE FUCK?!** "

Lamarr gives a hearty laugh and waves a remote that he has in his hand, "TOLD YOU THERE'S TRAPS."

"Oh shit." Carla looks in amazement at the flying girl, Derek thinks of an idea and yells,

"THROW THE BALL TO CARLA, I GOT YOU!"

Desdemona groans and tosses the ball down, hoping the powerhouse keeps his promise. Carla runs around in a circle, trying to figure out where the ball will come flying at but once she gets a good spot and the ball gets closer, a certain Asian rushes in front of her and snatches the ball from her sight.

Tom runs down the field, yelling with a laugh, "Sorry, no hard feelings!"

Derek catches Desdemona, who mutters, "Thanks... Now lets get him!"

Tom hears the gangster and hums to himself as he rushes down the field with Quinn and Axel on track with him. Sydney, Omar, and Kehlani sees him coming and rushes after him. Tom tries to think of a quick plan but feels his legs jolt to a stop and looks under him, "Huh?" The once grass ground he was on turned into a platform that was covered in yellow glue. He studies his predicament and simple says, "Huh. Would you look at that. Axel! Catch this!" He throws the ball to the believer, who spins around to catch it and run back on track. He looks ahead of him and feels his pupils shrink as he ran head first into Omar, who tackled him and cause them both to fall in a cluster of body.

Thuds are to be heard as the camera faces a cringing Lamarr, "Oooh Ouch!"

Omar gasps and gets up from off Axel, spitting out apologies, "Oh my god, I am so sorry! Are you okay!?"

Axel smiles widely and sits up, "I'm good! That was a good tackle." He sets the ball down and yells, "First down!" They were about 20 yards from the end-zone, a pretty good length away. Seth tapped his foot rapidly and rubbed his temple, mumbling random nonsense to keep him calm. Cherry cheers with a proud volume,

"THERE YOU GO GUYS! GO AXEL, HE CAN TAKE A TACKLE!~"

Dale shouts in support, "There you go dud-"

"Shut the hell up." Amanda says bluntly, keeping her attention to the game.

The players got back into position, Axel shaking off the backlash of the tackle and Desdemona letting out some heavy breathes of a bull. Lamarr makes sure everybody is ready before blowing his whistle and repeating, "READY! SET! HIKE!"

Derek was the one to steal the ball this time, rushing down with his eye on the path in front of him. Tom and Quinn were shoved aside by Carla who laugh manically and yell, "You go, big guy!" Axel would've chased Derek if it wasn't for the fact that he was stuck underneath Kehlani, who was smiling and whistling,

"That was way too easy~"

"Please don't rub it in." He begs.

The powerhouse is simply running down the field with ease, having the other offense not close to catching up. Coming up to the Hawk defense, Hayden and Cherry are the closest to him and prepare to stop him. Derek chuckles and runs past them but feels two sudden weights on his back and looks to see Hayden and Cherry on him, both having wide eyes at the still running jock. Shaun was in his music haze but at the sight of the rushing jock, he snaps out of it and gulps heavily. Derek grins and yells, "Sorry dude!" Shaun positions to stop the Derek but ends up being tossed up onto Derek's shoulder and riding along with the others. Shaun returned a shocked look to Cherry and Hayden's, who were both speechless, while Derek ran into the end-zone and slams down the ball with a shout, "TOUCHDOWN!"

"That's one point for the Monsters!" Mia announces, while Lamarr is blowing his whistle,

"Yo I love this thing." He comments, chucking to himself.

The benched Monsters all cheered for Derek while Seth nods and claps his hand, impressed. The only one to be seen not celebrating is Alvaro, who rolls his eyes and gives a weak, "Wahoo." He receives questionable looks from Anna and Andrew.

Derek puts his hands on his hips and states with a smile, "Y'all can get down now."

"Thank you." Hayden replies, hopping down from the giant's back. Derek lets Shaun off his shoulder, who tries to regain his balance and looks in awe at the giant. Cherry hops down and shares the same look as Shaun, while she starts to cheer,

"WHOA DEREK! LOOK AT HIM GO, BRINGING US ALONG IN TOW!~"

"YEAH!" Derek shouts, flexing and tearing his shirt to shreds, "Oh... Don't worry, I got more!" He pulls out another shirt from his pocket.

Hayden shakes his head and tells Cherry, "Don't cheer for him! He's on the opposite side!"

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Cherry giggles apologetically.

 **-Confessional-**

 **Hayden: Derek is going to be a huge problem with this challenge.**

 **-Static-**

 **Derek: They were like carrying sacks of potatoes, pretty light. That was quite enjoyable.**

 **-Confessional Ends-**

"So, Derek can pretty much dodge all of us, we seriously need to think of a plan." Hayden says as they had little time to set up.

"Hmm.. Shaun, you okay with getting replaced real quick?" The cheerleader looks at the teen.

"Sure, ain't a problem." He answers, going to the benches.

"Now, Amanda! You want to join in on defense!?" Cherry yells out to the benched players, making Hayden rub his ears in pain. Amanda shrugs and responds,

"Sure, show his bumass how it's done." Amanda walks onto the field, pointing to Shaun.

The camera switches over to Lamarr talking to Mia, suggesting, "I should up my trap game, Derek done dodged a shitton of them." Mia nods in agreement, once the conversation was finished, Lamarr blows his whistles and orders, "All players onto the field."

"He's getting on my nerves with that thing..." Andrew complains quietly.

"No one asked the peanut gallery." Seth snarks.

"Fuck you."

Desdemona and Carla got on both sides of Derek, expecting another sprint from him to get another point. The Hawks were having some little side conversations about earning a point and got ready to play. Lamarr set up his remote and snickers, "This should make things more difficult... ALRIGHT! READY! SET! HUT!"

Before any player could get the ball, a pop was heard and smoke started to fill up the area, causing players to cough and not see anything. Axel got down on his knees and started feeling around, coughing along the way. He felt an oval shape and grabbed it before crawling to find a way out the smog. Carla was doing the same as Axel, trying to feel the ground for any indication of the ball. The chick feels something of an found shape and grabs it, yelling, "Ah-Ha!" She tugs on it and Derek stops waving his hand in front of his face as he feels his self thumbling down in surprise, right onto Desdemona and Carla.

" **FUCK/DAMNIT** " Multiple words were bluttered out as the Monsters' offense were down for the count. Axel found his way out the smoke and stumbled onto his feet, holding the ball tight and running quick with it.

"Aaaw Yeah!" Axel laughs as he books it through the field. Seth grabs his head and feels his fingers digging into his scalp, screaming out,

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Andrew is seen to be laughing in the background at the stupidity of his team along with Alvaro while Anna simply shakes her head. Tom somehow manage to find Quinn's hand and dragged her out the smoke along with him as he rushes after Axel.

"Come on Quinn!" He says.

"Could you like, let go please!" Quinn says, a bit annoyed.

Tom does exactly and catches up with Axel, giving him a thumbs up. Axel returns it with a bright grin but then trips over a sudden string trap and falls hard on the ground with Tom tripping over as well and landing on the Believer. Lamarr blows his whistle and announces,

"THAT'S A DOWN!"

Rubbing his head, Tom gets up with a jump and started laughing, "Got that adrenaline pumping!" He then looks down at Axel, who did not seem okay and groaning quietly. Tom clicked his tongue and bent down to help Axel up, grabbing the teen's arm and throwing it over his shoulder. Axel started to get back into consciousness and shook his head, mumbling,

"Nah, I'm good. I'm good I swear... I can do it..."

Tom called out, ignoring the believer, "Man down!

Cherry bites her knuckle and nods, turning to look towards the benched group, "You go ahead and sit with him Tom! Dale, Shauna, you guys ready to come join the game?"

Dale tensed up a bit and looked over to the Monsters' side of the field. Desdemona and Carla are preparing themselves, holding quite intimidating faces, Derek is seeming to be flexing his muscles slightly repeatedly for whatever reason, Kehlani is crouched down bored and messing with her shirt, Omar and Sydney notices Dale looking over and give him some friendly waves. Dale gulps and waves back swiftly before grabbing his pants, nervous and scared to go out into the field. He feels a hand on his shoulder and jumps, turning his head quickly to see Shauna smiling at him.

"Ready to do this Dally?" She asks, making him blush lightly at the nickname.

Dale looks down and takes a deep breath, he then raises his head and looks back at Shauna to give her a nod,

"Yeah, lets do this."

Shauna giggles and hops up to her feet, "We're in, Cherry!" She grabs Dale's arm and rushes down the benches to the field with him. Tom and Axel passes by them on their way to go and sit, Tom winks at them and says,

"Good luck you two."

Axel's vision is fading black and white but he's able to get a, "I believe in you guys..." Out real quick.

Shaun sees them going out into the field and shouts with his hands cupping his mouth, "Lets go Offense!"

Alice adds in her support with some clapping, she was so silent that barely anyone noticed her.

Anna yawns and glances to see what's taking so long. As she takes a peek, she can't help but notice that Dale is coming onto the field. This peeks her interest as a mischievous smile forms on her face, only to be replaced by a sweet looking one as she raises her hand and asks, "Hey Seth, can I start playing now?"

The Athlete looks over and raises an eyebrow, repeating the question, "You want to play?"

Anna nods and gets up, taking steps down the bench, "Yeah, don't wanna just sit around, feel like moving. Is that okay? She sasses a bit, crossing her arms.

Seth shrugs and turns back to the field, "Fine by me. Omar!"

The billionaire hears his name and jogs over to the sidelines, "Yes sir?"

Seth nods his head toward the benches, "Take a seat, Anna is going in."

"Alright then! Good luck, Anna." Omar holds up his hand for a high five with a smile.

Anna gives him what he wanted, walking into the field, "Thanks O."

Omar smile grows even bigger at the nickname as it is something that he actually prefers. He sits down next to Andrew and Alvaro, chuckling to himself. Omar then decides to start cheering on, "You got it guys!"

He looks over at Andrew and Alvaro for them to hopefully join. Andrew takes a minute before noticing and rolls his eyes, yelling out, "Don't screw this up! Kick their asses!" The two turns their attentions to Alvaro.

The chocolate lover looks back at them and simply states, "I really don't care for this. Go team." He says, leaning back and taking out a chocolate bar.

Cherry is explaining to Dale and Shauna what to do, but while she is talking, Dale can see Anna coming into the play from behind Cherry. The two catches eyes and Anna gives him a threatening smile with a bite of her thumb.

Poor boy felt his soul leave him.

"That should be all! Got the get-go?" Cherry finishes off.

Shauna nods and makes an 'okay' sign, "Crystal!"

"What about you Dale?"

The Gamer's soul comes back, remembering it's unfinished business, and snaps his head back to Cherry before answering,

"Uh yeah, got it all."

The three cringes at the loud noise of Lamarr's whistle. The host was ready to start the game and his face showed it. He crossed his arms and shouted, "Alright enough of that! Lets Play!"

The players got into position, continuing in the same spot that Axel fell. Carla looked at Dale and Shauna, she started to laugh and whispered to Derek, "Looks like we're up against Tobuscus and Pinkie Pie." Derek knows he shouldn't have laughed but couldn't help a snicker or two. Lamarr took his whistle in his mouth and held up his hand, blowing it hard,

"READY! SET! HIKE!"

Dale, with quickness, grabbed the ball and spun around, running pass the Monsters. Desdemona smirks and took off after him, commenting, "Slick boy."

Carla, Derek, and Desdemona chases after Dale, the powerhouse going after him from the side. Desdemona comes up with a plan and shouts to Carla, "Carla, get him from the side like Derek! I'm gonna flank him, got i- Carla?" The gangster looks behind her to see the chick stuck in a loose net and trying to get out.

"Ain't this just the pickle." She laughs and grows a bit concerned at her escape chances.

Desdemona shakes her head and mutters, "All on me then..." Dale looks behind him and sees Desdemona on his trail, he looks to the left and sees Shauna getting blocked by Derek (More like being carried on his shoulder while he's going after Dale) but she is distracting him by kicking, loudly singing, and covering his eyes. The gamer gulps and tries to find Quinn before spotting a person straight ahead and smiling.

Seth bites his thumb in suspense and inspects the field, registering the trapped Carla, distracted Derek, and on the run Desdemona. Something stops his attention and he inhales a sharp breath, barking out to the field,

"GUYS, QUINN IS RUNNING TO TH-"

"They ain't gonna hear you over the girl Derek is carrying, you know." Andrew comments, taking a step down off the bench. Seth grabs his head and hisses,

"Why won't she shut up!?"

"It's not like we'll lose to that kid." Andrew shrugs and looks up at Alvaro, speaking, "Hey Chocolate face, want to help out here."

Alvaro sighs and scratches his ear, responding, "This isn't really my thing, you know."

"Neither is it mine but I plan on doing something at least after this play. What about you?"

Alvaro mumbles, "Don't plan on it." He clears his throat and suggests, "I'll come up with a game plan, is that fair?"

"Sounds pretty fair to me, since you're going to play and all." Omar adds in, the excitement of the game captivating him and not really listening. Alvaro rolls his eyes and speaks under his breath.

"Yeah yeah, come up with a plan. But I'll be approving." Seth orders, huffing. Andrew looks at the game and bites his lip, saying,

"Hopefully they catch on to what's happening."

While that was going on, Dale is hurrying down the field with the ball tucked under his arm, he keeps going until he hears,

"OH DALE!"

Dale turns his head to the left and sees Anna rushing toward him with Kehlani following. He yelps and locates his goal only a couple yards away, speeding up as fast as he can. He passes by Sydney, who is stuck in metal cage that seemingly came from out the ground.

"The Great Sydney!... Is trapped... GET HIM GIRLS!"

The two girls are coming in closer and closer to Dale, who comes to a conclusion and makes a decision with the ball.

"GO LONG QUINN!" Dale yells as he throws the ball as far as he can but ends up getting tackled by Anna, quite violently too, and Kehlani.

"Wait what?" Kehlani questions, looking up to see Quinn a yard away from the end-zone and aiming to catch the ball.

Desdemona skids to a stop and stares at Quinn in confusion and slight irritation, "Where the hell?..." She didn't move knowing it was too late.

Quinn holds her hands out and barely catches the ball before stepping over the line and declares,

"Touch Down!" She says with a mix of a cocky and sassy smile, placing the ball down on the ground and dusting off her hands. The Hawks got a Touch down.

"THE HAWKS EARN THEIR FIRST POINT!" Mia yells as Lamarr blows his whistle

Amanda, Hayden, and Cherry cheers out to Quinn from the other side of the field. Cherry jumping up and down, spewing out all kinds of rhymes; Amanda getting hype and bragging to Hayden how smart Quinn is as a girl, the prankster clapping while blocking out Amanda's nonsense. The benched players of the Hawks were cheering as well, Alice clapping excitedly and then notices Shaun not paying attention, elbowing him gently; Shaun not knowing what happened but clapping anyways after getting brought back to reality by Alice; Tom shouting out noises of cheer while trying to hold a still head dizzy Axel, who is trying to stand up and celebrate loud for Quinn and Dale.

Shauna stops bothering Derek at the sight of Quinn and screams in happiness. Derek quickly puts down Shauna and rubs his ears, whimpering at the ringing that Shauna has caused. Carla groans and pouts to herself, getting her foot untangled from the net she is almost out of. Sydney plops down onto the ground and whines slightly, the cage shifting and starting to go down.

Kehlani grows pissed and points to Quinn, "How the hell you even get over there?!"

The girl giggles and sticks out her tongue, "I'm pretty agile and sneaky, those two go together well I suppose." She hums as she walks off the field with a sway in her hip. The criminal scoffs and stands up, getting out the dog pile she was once in. Desdemona is seen breathing heavily and rubbing her arms, trying to keep her cool. Seth is doing the same, having his hands on his hips and rocking back and forth. Andrew's mouth raises a bit in the corner, amused at what happened while Omar claps quietly for the Hawks, knowing that if he was caught then he wouldn't hear the end of it. Alvaro is not doing much for reaction of the now tied game but has came up with a plan and went to go inform Seth.

The only ones still to be down are Anna and Dale, the gamer giving a weak thumbs up for the point but the cringing at the sharp pain in his back. Anna has her weight full on Dale with her elbow secretly deep in his back, not really planning on getting up. Kehlani notices the two and holds out her hand to Anna,

"Hey, might want to get off the punk, he looks fucked up pretty bad."

Anna gasps and scrambles up to her feet, ignoring Kehlani's hand, "Shit Dale! Are you okay, Baby?!"

Dale groans and tries not to move, feeling pain go through his body. Mia hops down from her seat and rushes onto the field to look at the injured boy. Anna is fanning her face while exclaiming with a shaky voice,

"I-I didn't mean to hurt h-him that bad, oh my god!"

Mia checks on the boy, asking him questions and inspecting his body, when Derek and Shauna shows up on the scene.

"Whoa, is he okay?" Derek asks, concern very noticeable in his voice.

"Dally! Oh no, you look terrible." Shauna whimpers.

Anna could've sworn a vein throbbed slightly.

Mia throws Dale's left arm over her shoulders and addressed, "He should probably see medical attention, didn't think we would use it this early in the season. Anna, want to help out?"

The worried girl nods rapidly and grabs Dale's over arm, tossing it over her shoulders. The two gets him up and carries him out the field. Derek watches them with crossed arms as Kehlani rolls her eyes and spats out,

"Way to score and lose at the same time. Dess! Come on here, lookin' like you bout to fight the damn ground" She walks to the sidelines, calling out Desdemona on her glaring to the grass. The gangster flips her off but follows along anyways. Sydney walks over from her trap spot to Shauna and rubs her back, sensing the girls worry,

"I'm sure he'll be okay, he did a really good throw."

Shauna sighed and nods, turning her head to give the magician a smile, "Thanks Sydney, I really needed that. I really do hope he's not too hurt still..."

The camera goes over to face Lamarr as Mia and Anna are passing by him in the background. He shakes his head and spins around to the camera, with a slightly grim look on his face,

"Damn, first injury of the competition, not going to say I'm surprised though."

Lamarr puts a smile on his face and spins his whistling on his finger, "Now while this situation is getting handled. The game is tied with the Hawks pulling in with their first Touchdown! We'll be right back after these commericals!"

* * *

 **God, my head and everything hurts. I think my body is trying to fight a sickness as I write this. That's great.**

 **Yes, this is going to be a two-part chapter, y'all must love me for doing this shit, eh? I just needed to get this out to y'all to let you know that I'm not dead, just school is not helping my damn writing and I want to punch something but I can't let my business get in the way of this story goodness, so sorry if it's not as good but I'm really trying while juggling all else I have in life, Love you all though!**

 **I'm worried if this chapter may seem not as exciting as expected or not. Whelp whatever works.** **I'm not even going to check for errors at the moment, I will later but for now, my ass is resting.**

 **Question of the Day: Y'all like Football?**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow for my weird schedule. You already know I love you all! See ya next!**

 **. . . . .z**

 **. . . .z**

 **(-.-) z**


	8. Episode 3: Touchdo- BOOM! part 2

**Guess who's back. Back again. Monkey's back. Tell a Friend. Please do not. Copyright. Me please. I do not. Own the rights. To this song. Dodo da do.**

 **Welcome to another chapter of Rakuni goodness with Lamarr and I. Hope you all are doing well, everyone of you having beautiful faces and personalities.**

 **Been having lots of ideas. HOO BOY once I get to those parts lol oh jeez**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Or whatever I can't force you...**

 **Question of the Day: Y'all hate me yet? lol**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Any song of Eminem**_

* * *

The scene is seen to be left off before the break, the camera facing Lamarr who is baring a bright smile. A whisper is heard from behind the camera as if saying, "We're rolling..." And Lamarr starts his introduction,

"Welcome back from the break! We left off in a tie between the Monsters and the Hawks in this very interesting game of Boomball, the Total Drama version of Football. Unfortunately in the last play, the Hawks lost a member on their team due to a injury that is hopefully not too serious. Man, I thought this season would be safer but I'm starting to get proven wrong. Now, the teams are taking their quick break to come up with some plans. Take a look, why don't ya."

The cameraman does the following and switches its view over to the Hawks' team. The whole group are on the bench, part of the team are trying to think of ideas while some are feeling bad for their injured teammate. Shaun, who is taking a break from his music, gazes blankly at the sky and says,

"Dang, I feel really bad for Dale. Looked like he broke his like, everything."

"He's going to be feeling that in the morning real good." Quinn mumbles, looking at her nails.

"I know right. I was laughing and flinching at the same time." Amanda joked. That earned her a un-amused look from Hayden, who is finishing up his thought out idea. Tom looked at Amanda with anxiousness in his eyes and rebuked,

"Don't you feel atleast some sympathy for the man. I know you don't like us and all but still."

"Heh, from what I know, the asshole practically deserved a good hurting." Amanda states, crossing her arms.

"He really didn't..." Shauna whispers, clearly upset for her pained friend. Alice tries her best to cheer up the girl by giving her a rub on the back but really didn't do much.

"Dale is going to be A-Ok! I'm sure we will, he may not look like it but he seems tough enough!" Cherry convinced.

Axel looks up at the dancer, with half his consciousness still with him, and gives her a reassuring smile,

"Yeah, cheer up Belle. I'm sure our dear friend will be perfectly fine. Believe it!"

Shauna gives him a small smile to make him feel better but the worry was still clear in her eyes. Hayden sighs and stands up, putting his hands behind his head and urged,

"Look, I feel sorry for Dale too, really I do. I seriously hope he'll be able to continue his track on the competition, elimination by injury is a pain in the ass to go. But we can't just still hear and mope around, or in Amanda's case, laugh about it and shit. Dale would want us to keep going and that's what we're going to do. Shauna, I know you feel the worst but if we don't win then that's going to make Dale's healing not as effective with thinking he caused the lost."

The dancer slowly looks up at Hayden and nods slightly, knowing he was right.

"So, let's pick our heads up and get going with this game! We're tied so we have a good chance, Cherry come on, I got a plan and it should work." Hayden insisted. Cherry hops down from her spot and stands next to the prankster, rocking on her heels in curiosity,

"What you have in mind Hay?"

Hayden sighs at the name and starts off with saying, "Okay, we obviously have pretty good disadvantage. Going by the lost team member, the fact they have two damn jocks on their team who play sports for a living, and the fact that we don't really have the toughest team. Shauna, Quinn, Alice, Shaun, I like you guys but you're not exactly on the strong side, let's just admit it."

"Reasonable." Shauna and Shaun says simultaneously while Alice nods and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"So we don't really much have that many pros with us but if we can work together on this, then my plan might work."

"And what exactly would that be, Hayman?" Amanda huffs with her eyebrow raised.

Hayden shrugs up his shoulders and simply says, "Have fun."

The whole team looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hell goin' on in your head." Amanda sneers.

"I know it sounds like some crazy movie plot idea like in every kids' sports movies, but I actually found it to work. Back at home, whenever I'm setting up for rev- I mean pranks, I tend to have fun with it because yes, we need to be serious with the challenges but what's the point if you don't sprinkle a little bit of fun in it."

"Yo, this idea totally reminds me of that one scene from Space Jam, where they all go like totally outta control, man." Shaun chortled, laying on his back and making extra hand motions with his sentence. Shauna and Alice have their little giggles at the Reggie's silliness.

"That's actually a pretty good comparison. We all have pretty interesting quirks from what I've studied so if we work together on this and just be ourselves in this, we got it in the bag." Hayden concludes, smiling at his plan.

"OMG I love that idea! Fun is always the answer, wow Hayden you're so smart! He could win all our hearts!~" Cherry cheers on.

 ** _-Confessional-_**

 _ **Hayden: Truth be told, I only suggested we be ourselves so nobody can question my slight 'hijacking' of the traps. I'm good at making traps myself so obviously I know how to lead people into them, and by that I mean- well you'll see. I got my whole plan right in my head. *Hayden taps his forehead and gives a small mischievous chuckle***_

 _ **-Static-**_

 _ **Cherry: Really glad Hayden is handling the team with me. I don't think I could take all that pressure onto me, especially if I need to come up with all the plans. Taking leadership is so stressful.**_

 _ **-Confessional Ends-**_

"The hell kinda idea is that? Teamwork and fun? You do know who we're going up against right?! We're going to need a better plan than that bullshit idea of yours!" Amanda hollered.

"Must you fight with all his ideas..." Tom mutters, shaking his head. Amanda grabs the back of his shirt and tugs him up so they're face to face,

"You said what, Boy."

"You have a very lovely nose today, did you know that?"

"Amanda, don't kill Tom. Alright, so who do you think will be good to put in, Cherry?" Hayden looks at the cheerleader with a hand on his hip.

Cherry looks at the team and hums, "How about Amanda, Alice, and you for defense then Shauna, Tom, and Axel for offense!"

The prankster raises an eyebrow and looks over at Axel, who's playing with his hair and Alice, who is poking a dazed out Shaun's cheek in curiosity of his mind.

"You think they'll be okay?'

"Axel said he was fine so I trust he will be! And Alice can do work, just trust her!"

"Sounds like a plan."

XXX

Seth is as pacing in front of his team, who are all sitting on the bench, as he readies a speech to tell them. Carla looks at their walking captain and speaks up,

"Sooo Alvaro has a plan you said?"

Seth flicks his head up and clears his throat, standing in one place, "Oh yeah. We got to make sure the Hawks don't get lucky again and score, so me and Alvaro made a plan."

"Alvaro and I." The chocolate lover corrects from the back of the benches.

Seth continues, not hearing Alvaro, "The offense will be Andrew, Derek, and Me. Desdemona and Carla, you two will sit out this time-"

"Now hold up a fuckin' minute," Desdemona snapped, standing up, "Who in the blue hell said you can tell me to sit out?"

"Don't fight me on this, I mean aren't you at least a little tired from your goes?" Seth tries to reason.

"Oh Honeydew, I'm good to go. Ain't no stoppin' me." Desdemona sasses, cracking her knuckles.

"Fine. Derek, you sit this out there. Period."

Derek shrugs and mumbles, "I could use the break."

"Cool, looks like we're working together, sweetie." Desdemona teases, winking at Andrew.

"Refrain from calling me that." Andrew objected.

"Alright, now with offense, we need to be quick and slick. We can't be casually running around the field like a bunch of headless damn chickens. There are traps that will completely stop us on our tracks as we saw in the last play. The way we dodge them and also dodge the other team is to use them as our shields."

Omar nods his head and rubs his chin, saying, "Oooooh okay, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Alvaro sighs and takes the wheel of explaining, "Make sure the Hawks are always close to you so that if there's any traps, then you can shove them in the way for you. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. The ideal is to play rough with no mercy. We've been going way too easy on them, it's time to give it our all."

Sydney raises her head with a tilt of her head, "But would that be enough to get us to win?"

"We have two powerhouses and 4 fast as hell people compared to their wimpy team, I'm sure we'll be fine. The Hawks got lucky with getting their point but it's unlikely they'll do it again. We have this in the bag, just play rough, avoid traps, and a solid win is for us. So shoot for the stars and make us win!" Alvaro finishes off with a fake smile and cheer.

Andrew gave a low grunt, he couldn't help the feeling of the dry support from Alvaro.

Seth clapped his hands together and orders, "So with that being said, the defense will be Omar, Sydney, and Alvaro since Anna is gone and Kehlani just got done dog-piling a fool."

Alvaro snorts and shakes his hands, "Oh no no no, I'm just the strategist of the team. I don't play."

"Well it's not like you have a choice, you're going out there. Others need a break too."

"Trust me, I rather support from the sidelines. I mean, it looks to me like you guys got everything under control. Those last rounds were just fantastic, ten outta ten, off the charts. You practically don't even need me to play."

Kehlani looks over at Alvaro and retorted, "You need to do more then just sit on your ass and bark out ideas. We're a team and we all need to do our part to win these challenges, why are you doing nothing."

"I am doing something. Just don't want to play is all." Alvaro responds calmly.

A horn is heard in the distance, making the campers all cringe at the sudden noise.

"ALL PLAYERS TO THE FIELD, TIME TO START BACK UP!" Lamarr is heard yelling.

Seth pinches the bridge of his noise and groans, "Know what, don't have time for this. Kehlani you're in, now let's go!"

"Bullshit." Kehlani spat and got up with the others to head onto the field, leaving the smug looking Alvaro alone.

 _ **-Confessional-**_

 _ **Alvaro: Teamwork, gimme a break. Why give your whole effort to a bunch of people you don't even know while you can just give them a taste of your potential and make them earn the full course meal. *The food-like talking makes Alvaro's hunger come and he takes out another chocolate bar.***_

 _ **-Static-**_

 _ **Seth: I know one thing for sure, Chocolate boy over there better get fuckin' involved or the choice on who is the first to go home on this team is a 100% certain.**_

 _ **-Static-**_

 _ **Kehlani: I get the feeling that Alvaro thinks his smarts is going to win this whole competition, but it's sure as hell ain't. That's a fact.**_

 _ **-Confessional Ends-**_

Both teams gather their active players onto the field. Shauna is right between Tom, who stretches out his legs, and Axel, who has a giant grin of a winner. Desdemona is between Andrew, baring a glare that is cold as ice, and Seth, cracking his neck with a toothy smirk. Cherry shakes her pom poms and sings out,

"Let's go Hawks, Let's go! H! A! W! K! S!"

Alvaro chews on a chocolate bar he has and gives a thumbs up, munching out, "Go Monsters, dominate!"

Lamarr holds his whistle and shouts,

"ALRIGHT! Both teams are tied and the challenge is still a good length of time! Honestly 20 minutes doesn't feel that short when you think about it. And we added one more rule, just to make things interesting~" Lamarr spoke with giddiness dripping from his voice.

"What rule?" Seth questioned as he looked over at Lamarr.

"Well now to put some use to our field goals, we decided that if anyone has the potential to actually throw the ball all the way up there, that it will count as two points."

"Wait! That high thing?! Wouldn't that finish off the whole game with two points?" Shauna exclaimed.

"Yeah, kinda on a time crunch, but with all the action going on it's going to barely happen. Unless you get ready lucky or have the throwing arm of Jesus," Lamarr shrugged and continued, "Those things are way up higher than basic goals so good luck with that."

'Luck my ass...' Andrew shook his head.

"And now with that!" Lamarr held the whistle in his head

"Ready! Set! **Hut!** " The whistle is blown.

The ball is snatched up by Seth, who tucks it under his left arm and takes a full leap over Axel before trucking straight down the field. Axel looks at the athlete with shocked eyes and whistles,

"Damn, he's good!"

"Too good, come on!" Tom exclaims, sprinting after Seth.

Seth heads down the field at a decent pace to get to the end-zone quickly but also let the others catch up. He looks behind him and sees Tom right on his tail; the plan was in action. The so-called 'Lunatic' was catching up second by second and once he got close enough that Seth can see him from out his peripheral, Tom's collar was yanked.

A strange noise came from Tom, sounding like " **fAcK!?** "

"Hey there buddy, mind if I use you real quick?" Seth cackled, holding Tom's head in a hold under his right arm and dragging him along.

"Oh crap! I got you buddy!" Axel shouts, rubbing his neck at the sight of the choke-hold.

From behind them, Desdemona sees the two boys and smiles, the thought going through her head,

'Playing dirty eh. Like that shit.' Searching in front of her, she spots Axel trying to chase down Seth and claims her target. While she's passing by, the camera stays on Andrew, who's holding Shauna's shirt to keep the girl in their one place. He sighs and turns his head, telling her, "You do know there is no point right."

"I-I can try!" The dancer disagreed.

"Have fun with that."

Tom is busy struggling to get Seth's arm from around him but the grip was locked solid. Seth laughed and seethes out,

"Nonono don't struggle, just need to borrow you for bait that's all."

"Urk! G-Guess I can cross th-this off my bucket l-list..." The Asian jokes while silently suffering a bit. He turns his head as much as he can to look for anyone of his team and spots Axel in the tow. Tom reaches his hand behind him and awaits for Axel. The believer was so close that he could feel it, seeing Tom's hand and reaching out for it but falls short at the feeling of getting put down. Axel croaks out a curse and looks up to see Desdemona walking over him and backwards, shrugging with two birds flipped,

"You should stay down, hun." She teases before going up to carry on with Seth.

Axel groans and scrambles up to his feet, fuming under his breath, "How am I getting bullied by all these pretty girls..."

Amanda yawns in boredom and rubs her eye, spotting Seth coming up to their goal. She whistles and looks at both Alice and Hayden, "Heads up, raging bull comin' through!"

Alice can be seen panicking to herself and Hayden rolls his eyes, getting into the classic tackle position.

Seth analyzes the situation ahead and smirks, pulling up Tom and looking at him dead in his eyes,

"Time for action!"

Hayden raises an eyebrow and tilts his head, wondering what the athlete was about to do. At his thoughts, a jock rushing at full speed with your teammate under his arm could mean many weird things. Seth lifts Tom up to his feet and swings him back, making Tom stutter, "W-W-Wait HUH?!" And Hayden's eyes widen at the idea that came to mind.

"Amanda watch out!" warns Hayden who is looking at the girl in the front on the defense position.

Amanda gives him a mixed annoyed and confused look, saying, "Eh?" Before looking in front of her to see Tom being launched right at her, the Asian's face lining up with hers in a pause of time. Amanda baring a surprised look and Tom a blank wide eyed look.

Seth threw Tom at Amanda.

The two crashed onto the ground with Tom on top of Amanda, a pile full of groans and slight pain. Seth gives a gut laugh and spins around the two, continuing to truck down his path.

Behind him from a little distance is Desdemona, who is having her own laugh at what happened. She looks at the remaining two of the Hawks' line of defense and decides to go for Hayden, Alice wouldn't be able to stop Seth worth shit in her book. Hayden spots Desdemona heading for him in the corner of his eye and takes a few steps back before feeling something trigger under him. He looks down and sees a small black box rise up from a hole in the ground. The gangster gets to Hayden but stops at the sight of the box as well, the two looks at each other and then back down. Both crouching down, curiosity could not help them and Desdemona taps on the box.

It opened to reveal four very pissed off looking raccoons.

The first two creatures launches Hayden's face to scratch it and arm to bite it while second two are busy running after Desdemona, who didn't want any of that action.

Meanwhile Alice is having a little panic moment to herself, Tom and Amanda were busy being dead on the ground while Hayden is in the middle of raccoon assault. Oh look there was also a angry bull called Seth heading her way, how lovely. She doesn't know what to do, standing in place while shaking crazily. She is the only person standing between the goal and the jock, so the pressure was real.

From the sidelines, Cherry is trying her best to cheer on Alice but the results don't seem to be showing,

"Come Alice! I know you can do it! Just relax and work your way through it!~"

Shaun looks at Alice through the haze of his music and stands up to shout, "Come on Alice, you can stop this dude!" Axel is far back in the field but claps in support,

"Believe in yourself! The others are busy but you're all good!"

Seth rolls his eyes and head towards Alice's direction closer and closer, stating out, "Like she's going to do anything, just move mute girl!"

With her teammates giving her support, Alice grabs hold of her arms and shuts her eyes. They want her to do what she can do best so she will.

She ducked into a tight ball.

Seth doesn't expect her to not move and in a rush of running without stopping, trips over her. He ends up falling, wide eyed and yelling, " **THE HELL?!** " He tumbles on the ground with rolls going closer and closer to the goal. He can't seem to control himself so he just sticks his arm out and hopes for the best. The rolling comes a stop and Seth takes a shaking breath, having his arm stuck out with the football in a tight grip of his hand.

Lamarr blows his whistle and jogs over to the far side of the field where everyone was. Both teams are in suspense of whether Seth's rolls made him get to the goal or not. The noise of the whistle is able to get the rabid raccoons off of Hayden, the creatures with their other two comrades climbing back into their box peacefully. The prankster is scratched up and not amused at all.

Lamarr arrives next to Seth and bends down to take a good look at the ball in his hand. The white line of the end-zone was right in front of the face planted boy and the ball was a tip over the line. Good enough for Lamarr.

He raises his arms and blows his whistle, exclaiming, "IT'S GOOD!"

The Monsters' all celebrated over their second point, Desdemona being climbed up onto the giant bulletin board of the field but howling in celebration anyways, Andrew smirks and finally let's go of Shauna; who has given up a couple minutes ago and fell from the sudden let go.

"I'm okay!" She assures.

Alvaro nods at how well the plan worked out, Derek shouts out in joy with Carla on his back, chanting all kinds of nonsense. Over on the unused side of the field, Omar and Sydney is clapping loudly in glee while Kehlani rolls her eyes and messes with the grass, having to taken a seat.

Lamarr taps on Seth's back and holds out his hand to help him up. The athlete lifts up his head and took a deep breath, standing up proudly by himself. Seth nods at his host and lifts up the ball, simply dropping it into Lamarr's hand before walking away.

Over with the Hawks', Amanda and Tom are finally out of their painful haze. The feminist shakes her head and ends up looking up at Tom who is staring back down at her, a look of discomfort on his face. Amanda isn't pleased by her position.

"GET. OFF."

"Was planning to!" Tom jested, jumping up and dusting himself off.

Alice is a shaking little mess, still on the ground until she feels a gentle hand on her back. Opening her eyes slowly, Shaun and Cherry comes into her vision. Shaun tilts his head and smiles softly, asking,

"Now that was pretty wild, good plan right there."

Alice looks at him in embarrassment and nods slightly before sitting up. She sits with her legs out and hair in her face, hiding a pink blush. Cherry giggles and skips around her, singing,

"You did really good! Even though they got the point, if Seth didn't roll so much then we would've been safe!"

"Yeah, smile up, it's a-ok." Shaun chuckles, making Alice's blush darker.

Lamarr holds the ball and walks back to the sidelines of the field. Once he gets to his spot, coming over to the challenge area is Mia and Anna, the two without Dale. Anna goes over to take a seat at her team benches while Mia continues down to Lamarr.

Alvaro sneaks a glance at Anna and asks, "So what's up with your boyfriend?"

Anna sighs and scratches her cheek, "Medic says he should be okay. Few hurt bones but I forgot the rest."

"Heh, sucks to be him."

"Wow, you sound sorry." Anna mutters, glaring at Alvaro.

He shrugs and deadpanned, "Shouldn't have played if he was that weak."

"Well he's not like you. You should at least play one round, we can't carry this by ourselves."

"I know my place at least. All of you seem to be doing fine, we just got a point so I see no reason to join." Alvaro sneaks a bite of his chocolate in his hand, making Anna rolls her eyes in irritation.

The camera moves all the way to Lamarr and Mia, the two have short conversation, The talk ends with the host nodding and clearing his throat before shouting,

"Attention everyone! The news with Dale is that besides an aching back and fractured arm, he's totally fine and still able to play. Hawks, your team member is good but you're going to have to watch over him for a little bit after today. The dude should be all healed up before next challenge though."

The Flash Hawks have their sighs of relief, glad to not be losing a member by injury default. Hayden goes over to sit down on the benches, Quinn looking at him and flinching at the marks,

"Wow, they got you that bad?"

"Yes."

Shaun and Cherry walks back over to the others, they asked the musician if she wanted to sit out but no matter what to convince her that it will be okay, she just shook her head 'no' anyways. Cherry looks at Hayden and gasps, puffing out her cheeks, "Oh gosh! What happened?!"

Hayden rolls his eyes and explains, "If you didn't notice, I set off a trap and it was a box full of raccoons. The girl on the Monsters side got away but I ended up with claws to the eyes. I'm sitting out, put Shaun or you in, I don't care anymore."

Cherry turns her gazes to Shaun and shrugs, "Wanna play."

"Sure, fine by me. I'll protect Alice while I'm at it." He responds ever so casually with a kinda shocked yet blushing Alice hearing from her spot on the field. Hayden and Quinn, who is sat right next to the prankster, both notice it and has their two speculations. A click of the tongue from Quinn and one light chuckle from Hayden also added.

Tom is on his way back to the center of the field to get ready, he is joined with Axel, Shauna and the other three Monster offense. Amanda sits up and grumbles to herself, straightening her now 'men touched' clothes out. She turns her head for the other two supposedly joining her but notices that Shaun has replaced Hayden.

"Hey you, where the hell Hayman went?" She nags Shaun, who points over to the raccoon victim.

Turning to look at Hayden, the sight of his 'done' look with addition of all the scratch marks make her day and Amanda ends up bursting out with laughter. Alice shakes her head, not amused by Amanda's laughter while Shaun looks in confusion.

Over at the benched group, Hayden is flipping the biggest two birds.

Lamarr blows his whistle and points at the middle field, "Players, get ready! It's 2-1!"

"Wait SHIT!" Desdemona yell, trying to climb down from her high spot.

XXX

Both lines of offense are lined up and ready in the field. The Monsters have a good feeling about this challenge, especially Seth with his shit eating grin. Going by what happened last round, Tom came up with a new idea that he told Axel and Shauna, it should hopefully work. He looks over at the two and gives them one last nod before Lamarr got his whistle ready.

"READY! SET! HUT!" He blows the whistle.

Axel is the one speedy enough to grab the ball this time. He holds it in a tight grip of his hands and yells out,

" **HAWK TOWER!** "

Seth, Desdemona, and Andrew stop in place, confused by the outburst. Andrew gives a dumbfounded look and questions,

"What the fuck?"

Tom walks behind Axel and jumps onto his shoulders, the believer locking his arms around Tom's legs. Next, Shauna climbs up the stack of boys and takes the football from Axel as she sits upon Tom's shoulders, the Lunatic locking his arms as well around her legs.

" **FORMATION COMPLETED!** " Shauna burst out. Axel laughed and started to run pass the Monsters down the field.

Seth stands up and scratches his head, deep in confusion. Desdemona tilts her head and raises a finger,

"Should we chase after them? He's actually moving pretty fast."

"Probably."

"Move it you two!" Andrew orders, hurrying to catch up with the 'Hawk Stack'.

Lamarr and the two teams were just as baffled as the three runners. Mia and him didn't know what they were looking at, also they had doubts that it would work. The host looks up at the co-chef and asks,

"What's the percentage that this will be a Hawk point?"

Mia looks up in thought for a moment and looks back at Lamarr, "45%"

"Quite a lot."

The tower was making it's way down the field (Surprisingly) in smooth motion, but Andrew with great speed wasn't going to let them go that easily. Axel happened to be going down the area in a weird path, running in zig-zags and jumping.

"Why you running so weirdly man?" Tom asks, looking down at Axel.

"Because one bad trap and the tower is ruined!" Axel shouts with a smile.

Shauna turns her head and gazes down at Andrew catching up with Desdemona next to him and Seth behind. She lets out a small whine and hugs the football, informing the two boys,

"Guys, they're catching up really quick!"

"Then it's time to kick it to the max! En avant! (Onward!)" Axel chants as he speeds up, huffing heavily along the way.

From the Monsters' far side of the field, Kehlani is crouched down with her left arm resting on her leg and right hand above her eyes to make sure she could see with some shade. Sydney was bent over Kehlani, crossed arms laying on the criminal's back and looking the same direction, while Omar was leaning onto Sydney with his left hand above his eyes and right arm resting on Sydney's back. Confusion was easily shown in the eyes of Kehlani as she looks upon a tower of three teens running toward them and her offense actually struggling to catch up.

"What in the name of all things worth cash am I looking at?" Kehlani asks, dumbfounded.

Omar shrugs and answers, "Apparently, a stack of Flash Hawks players hurling toward us at top speed. Never thought I would see that."

"Well we can't let them get past us! The Great Sydney shall not let that happen again! Let's get ready guys!" Sydney exclaims, running past Omar as he falls onto Kehlani, who responds with a sigh and shoving Omar off her.

The closer and closer Andrew gets to them, the slower Axel can feel himself going. Looking behind him and then back forward, Axel decides it time for the second faze of the Hawk Tower, "Guys! Time for launch!"

Tom nods and takes a deep breath before stating, "Alright, ready when you are!"

Andrew, being a foot away from the three, feels his eyebrow raise and a peeved look forms on his face, "Whatever you're doing, it's not on my wat-"

"ALLER MES AMIS! (GO MY FRIENDS!)" Axel yells as he then grunts and drops down onto his knees, letting Tom slip and boost off running. Shauna hangs on to Tom to try and not fall off while Tom stumbles to catch his step.

Andrew ends up tripping and falling onto Axel with a angry gasp. A "Oof" is heard from Axel as he falls to his chest from the weight. Axel catches his breath and gives a bright smile, saying, "Didn't see that coming eh?" He earned a thwack on the head from Andrew.

Seth hops over the two boys and says, "Get a grip, Maximus!"

"Shut it Seth!"

Desdemona stops and picks up Andrew by his arm with a roll of her eyes, "Come on Drew, trippin' over shit." Andrew scoffs and takes off with her. Axel blinks and pushes himself up to his feet to catch up,

"Did you just call me Shit?!"

Meanwhile up ahead, Tom was panting like a traveler in the desert as he runs the fastest he can with Shauna on him. The lad forgot he wasn't physically strong. Shauna starts to get worried and pats Tom's head,

"Are you okay? Maybe the next phase should take pla-"

"Nonono I-I got this! O-Only the best w-will do!" Tom interrupts, laughing shakily in pain.

Ahead of the two are the three defense, Kehlani stands up from her crouched position and goes to take on Tom. At the pace Kehlani was heading toward them, Tom started to feel some nerves coming up, admitting, "Y-Yeah this is bad. Shauna get ready!" He looks behind him and sees Seth coming close with Desdemona and looks up at Shauna, asking, "How well can you do a flip?"

Shauna faces turns to confusion as she answers, "Um pretty well? My landing is not the be-"

"GOOD ENOUGH!" Tom rushes forward to Kehlani at his fastest speed, saying to Shauna, "On the count of 3, flip!"

"W-W-Wait huh?!"

"1!"

Kehlani rolls her eyes and gets ready to tackle the two.

"2!"

Seth sprints in a bent lower tackling position almost getting up to Tom. The middle location of where Shauna and Tom are becoming smaller and smaller.

"3! Go for the shoulders Shauna!"

The scenario is as Tom is crashed into by Kehlani, but as it happened Shauna had tucked the ball under her arm and grabbed Kehlani shoulders. She jolted herself up into a front flip over Kehlani right as Seth ran into the back of Tom. Everything felt slow as if the situation was happening in slow-motion.

Shaun landed on the other side of the defending Monster in a bent knee position as a cluster of bodies happened behind her. She then stands up straight with her arms in the arm and her face sweating from nerves.

The benched hawks all look in amazement as they cheer for the wonderful flip and landing that Shauna has done. The dancer relaxes and realizes what she has done before gasping and shouts out with pride

"I didn't fall... I DIDN'T FAL- AAH!" As she was cheering, her confidant continuing of running was stopped as she tripped (over nothing really) and fell smack on her face.

Thus the cheering stopped and was replaced by groans at the hurt looking fall.

Desdemona walks over to Shauna and puts a hand on the girl's head before saying, "First down!"

Tom's whole body was buried in the clustered pile with only his arm sticking out. His hand made a first and shot up as he yelled a muffled, "DANGIT!" From the pile before his arm went limp again.

 _ **-Confessional-**_

 _ **Tom: Story Time! So Hawk Tower, basically I had a little group huddle with Shauna and Axel as we were walking back into position. Good thing Desdemona was up on the bulletin board, took her a bit to get down. I came up with a plan to stack up on one of each other to both confuse the team and give us more of a 'air' advantage. As some of the Monsters' catch up with us, Axel would throw down me and Shauna to go on without him. Axel said he would be able to land us well and look at that, he did! So when we go, it would happen again with me throwing Shauna. Her landing was not the best but at least we got far!**_

 _ **Now I that I think about it, it wasn't the best for my body; not really on the athletic side... So my body slightly hurts from Shauna's weight plus the running with the additional tackle pile, and it may seemed dumb at first but the looks on everyone's face as we made the tower was just so priceless that it was worth it! *Tom starts to laugh so uncontrollably that he grabbed his gut in pain* Ooooh man, my plans are painful and golden.**_

 _ **-End of Confessional-**_

Lamarr's whistle is blown as Seth gets up from the dog pile and shakes his head, bending to crack his back. Kehlani rubs her head and curses under her breath at Seth, leaving a face planted Tom on the ground. Axel manages to catch up and looks down at Tom in slight panic,

"Dude, you alive!? Speak to me, man!" He pokes Tom's head and the reaction was it shooting up.

Axel let out a small yelp as Tom blinked some dirt from out his eyes and coughed. He tilts his head and looks at Axel before smiling, "All good." He responds in a scratchy voice, "Ate some dirt though."

The believer simply laughed and held out his hand to Tom, who gladly took it and got up. Shauna skips over to them and starts spilling out apologies, "Guys I'm so sorry, jeez I'm terrible! If only I didn't trip then I would've got us the point an-"

Tom pats her shoulder and shrugs, "It's alright Shauna, chill. You did your best and we got far, that's all that matters."

Sighing in relief, Shauna rubs her nose, "Thanks Tommy! But how about you, are you still able to go?"

"Oh yeah, totally! I got a high pain tolerance, I will take anything pretty well!" Tom answers proudly

"That's so cool!"

Over with the monsters, Sydney walks over to the defense line with Kehlani dusting dirt off her and Omar helping her get it off her hair. The magician smiles brightly and tips her hat,

"Alright you two, time to do our best to stop the Hawks from getting a score. Of course, me being the Great Sydney, I have a plan already in mind!"

Kehlani raises an eyebrow, "Why not just let Seth or one of them handle it."

"Because 6 is greater than 3! We all have to put in our attempts!" Omar encourages with a clap.

"Whatever works, I just want this dirt off my clothes." Kehlani brushes her pants.

Seth looks over at the defense and crosses his arms, "The hell they talking about?"

"Don't know, don't care." Andrew responds, walking pass the jock.

"Ready to win this, brickhouse?" Desdemona asks, following the latter.

"Oh yeah, easy." Seth smirks and goes to get ready.

Lamarr blows his whistle once again and shouts, "All players get ready!"

The Hawks get into position and Shauna looks over at Tom, "So it's 6 of them and 3 of us... What do we do exactly?"

Tom shrugs and answers, "We're not at all far from the goal, I'll speed and get over there while you and Axel focus to get the ball over to me, simple."

"Um is it really?"

"I'm Asian, trust me."

All the players are locked into position and ready to play. Lamarr bites on his whistle and gets ready to blow,

"READY! SET! HIKE!" The whistle is blown.

Shauna and Andrew both grab for the ball with great speed but then look at each other when they realize what happened. Andrew tugs ball to his side as Shauna tugs it back over to her; the process is then repeated back and forth. Around the 7th time they do this, Shauna holds up a finger and keeps it there, confusing Andrew, before poking him right in the left eye with a boop.

" **GAH! WHAT THE FUCK!?** "

"I'M SO SORRY, I MEANT FOR IT TO BE YOUR NOISE!" Shauna gasps, apologizing to the pained teen.

"Well too late for that, I'll be taking the ball, thank you." Axel grabs the ball and runs for it with Tom looking between the running boy and two teens until he goes off with Axel. The two were able to out speed Desdemona and Seth but it wasn't going to be easy from there. Kehlani, Omar, and Sydney are waiting for them right in front of their target, the challenge was on. The two boys looked at each other and nodded, yelling,

"SPLIT!"

Kehlani heads to jog to Tom and looks back at Omar, ordering, "I'll take care of Tom, y'all get Axel!"

"Yes ma'am!" Omar salutes.

Tom was having a nice sprint going on until he felt something trigger and hissed, "Oh crap."

The ground below Tom opened up quickly to make a deep hole, which he then fell in with a cartoon scream, "YAAAHOHOHOOO!"

Coming to the direction Tom was at, Kehlani notices the hole and gasps as she tries to skid to a stop. The breaking doesn't work out in her favor and she ends up sliding way over the hole before falling in, "SHIIIIIIT!"

A crash and hurt yelps are heard from the hole before it went silent.

"Glad you could join me!"

"Shut the hell up."

Over with Axel, he notices Omar and Sydney are the only ones in his way. Going by what he seen them do, he felt confident and laughed cockily, "This is gonna be no problem!

"Uh Sydney, got any plans?" Omar asks with some worry in his voice. The magician has a calm look on her face and takes her hat off her head.

"Do not worry, Omar, The Great Sydney has many tricks up her sleeves!" For example-" She spins her hat to face Axel and chants the words, "Hocus Pocus! Make him lose his focus!"

A flock of white doves started to spew out from the hat continuously at the believer in front of them.

"WOAH!?" Is the last thing heard from Axel before he is tackled by all the birds. The flock goes on for a couple of minutes as Seth and Shauna catches up to see the situation in front of them. Shauna gasps and covers her mouth as she tries to hold in some giggles while Seth looks in confusion at what he is seeing. Seth looks toward Omar and Sydney who both had the same shocked/amazed looks on their faces.

Lamarr and Mia does not know what to say about the act going on,

"Um, is this against the rules?" Mia whispers down to Lamarr.

"I...I don't know? I guess not?" He responds as he scratches his nose.

Once about 2 minutes pass, the birds start to lessen and lessen until Axel was finally noticed on the ground, covered in feathers and have some scratches from the bird claws. Sydney hummed in question and shook her hat slightly to let a few more birds fly out, she then shouts, "That's all folks!"

The football had rolled out of Axel's hand a while ago, now being in it's location of right next to him. Mia taps Lamarr to signal him to blow the whistle, which he did.

"SECOND DOWN!" Mia annouced.

"You know, I don't think we're getting this point." Tom can be heard from the hole.

"I really need you to shut up right now..." The voice of Kehlani is then heard

Just as Kehlani finishes her sentence, the ground floor that once left them for the hole was slowly coming back up to bring them to the surface.

Shauna walks over to Axel and crouches down next to him. She then proceeds to poke his nose and asks,

"Axel, are you still alive?"

The believer coughs up some feathers and slowly gets up before rubbing head, "I'm good, just lots of feathers in my mouth..."

Lamarr blows his whistle once more and announces, "Well then Hawks! Better get your game up because you're close to completely losing your chance for this point and maybe even lose!"

From the Hawks side, a lot of the team members were starting to get nervous. They really needed this point as the Monsters were one ahead of them. Lose this one and time runs out, someone on their side is going home.

Desdemona, Seth, and a still pissed off Andrew got together in a small group huddle while waiting for the others to get ready. Seth sighed and started off with,

"How the hell did we let them get this far?"

"Hmm, why don't we start by thanking our baby boy over here." Desdemona sassed, rolling her eyes toward Andrew.

"SHE POKED MY DAMN EYE, DAMNIT!" Andrew growled back at her.

"And I've been grouped on multiple times during gang fights, don't see me complaining."

"Not the time you two. Look, even though the Hawks gotten this far onto our side, they're at second down. When we steal this point from them, they'll already be at lost. Let's give it our all now." Seth ordered.

"Honestly we should've won by now..." Desdemona grumbled.

"By the way, why aren't you telling our defense over there your little pep talk as well?" Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"... Because besides Kehlani, they're hopeless. Alright, let's go." As Seth finished, the small group broke and went to start the game.

"Why do I got a feeling that things are gonna get more complicated..." Andrew asked himself with a sigh.

XXX

Both teams are at the last location of Axel's fall being about 20 yards away from the Monsters' goal. Tom and Axel from the Hawks' side and Kehlani from the Monsters' are apparently fine even after their unfortunate mishaps with setting off Lamarr's traps. Lamarr clears his throat and prepares his whistle,

"Game is still going and on, let's see what else you guys got! READY! SET!" Lamarr didn't even bother to finish but to just blow his whistle. It was the best part honestly.

Seth, being directly in front of Tom, headbutted the Asian and grabbed the football before anyone else could. As Seth took off to run, Desdemona went on to fully tackle Axel before he could even move to catch the Athlete which left only Tom and Shauna to stop him. Shauna is able to go faster than Tom by a land slide and catch up with Seth quicker while Tom was lagging behind with Andrew following up on him easily.

Seth was confidant enough to look behind him and see how far the others were, but he was met with Shauna right on his tracks. He hissed and yelled,

"Aren't you supposed to fall on your face?!"

"I'm not that Clumsy!" Shauna retaliated, an embarrassed blush showing slightly on her cheeks.

"Oh fuck that..." Seth shook his head and picked up his speed a hit, hitting the 40 line.

Shauna spotted the pace quicken and had many ideas going through her head, but went with the one that seemed most effective at the moment. She leaped forward to tackle down Seth and, surprisingly, was able to grab on to his thighs. Seth let out a loud yelp and fell down too fast for him to process, because of that it made the football go flying out his grip into the air.

As the ball went flying back down, Tom popped out of nowhere and grabbed the piece of pig skin before tucking it to his chest. Cheers could be heard coming from the Flash Hawks as Tom gave them a smile and rubbed his neck. He turned his head to look toward the goal but saw Andrew coming back to him for the ball.

"Nope nope nope nope nope!" Tom rambled, squirreling to get around Andrew and back down the field.

The two boys went down the left side of the field as Tom tried to get past Andrew. They both ended up in front of each other and Tom started to try to juke out his competitor. Going side to side, Andrew was not letting Tom slip by.

"Hey could you move?" Tom asked.

"No I will not move." Andrew snapped.

"Would really be favorable."

"I don't care."

"We're going to be doing this for a while."

"My team is ahead, time runs out and we win."

"Wait, is that Sydney and Omar laughing at you from over there?"

"THEY'RE DOING WHAT?!" Andrew hisses and turns around with 'pissed' written on his face.

"Thanks for letting me byyyy!" Tom laughed as he slipped past Andrew and ran toward the goal. A deadly glint set off in the Anti-hero's eyes when he took off after him. The speed difference between the two was quite big so Tom wasn't really getting much of a head start against Andrew who was catching up in great speed. Past the 30 yard line and still a bit to go, Tom was the only left to get their point as far as he knew.

Meanwhile with Axel and Desdemona, she looked up to see Tom and Andrew heading down her way. She patted Axel's head and said, "Stay down," As she then went off to the fray. When Desdemona gone far enough, Axel started to scoot back and head toward the opposite direction with a plan.

'CRAP NO DAMNIT!' Were the words that flew through Tom's mind as he detected another Monster heading his way. Completely surrounded and having no physical attributes, what a great combination for failure.

So what plans to go through: Slide past Desdemona to keep going? She'll probably stomp him out. Fold into a ball and do an Alice? Nope, only some as innocent as her would get away with that. Throw the ball and hope it flies about 20 or 25 yards to get at least some distance? His throwing would be shit probably.

Tom took in a deep breath, 'Come on, unleash your inner ninja...' Taking another step, a giant smile formed on Tom's face as Desdemona got closer to him. He looked up and throw the ball into the air with a slight angle to make it go forward. Andrew and Desdemona both caught sight of the ball with confusion showing in their eyes but it didn't last long as they both felt a body crash right into them. Both Monsters took a toll and fell down to the ground with audible thuds, Andrew shook his head and found himself back to grass with Desdemona right on top of him.

Tom's smile went soft as he slid forward and caught the ball, commenting a little, "Aw, you guys would have great pictures together!" And with that, he was off.

Desdemona and Andrew both looked at each other with blank looks. The corner of the gangster's mouth twitched up,

"Oh hello."

"No." Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Far enough, I got better things to do." Desdemona jumped up and left Andrew for himself.

Over yonder with the defense line of the Monsters, Kehlani and Omar were busy chasing Axel around in practical circles.

Sydney was on the ground dizzy as hell.

"Be fucking still!" Kehlani yelled, starting to lose her temper.

"Can't do that, lovely! Keeping the action going!" Axel chuckled, ducking a bear hug like tackle from Omar.

Out of the corner of his vision, he saw Tom pulling through with Desdemona right on his tail. Axel smirks and jogged back away from Kehlani and Omar, 'Now's my chance!'

"TOOOM!"

"Huh?" Tom drove his attention to where his name was called to see Axel waving his hands as he dodged the multiple Monsters around him.

"Throw the ball!"

'That does not sound like a safe idea...' But once Tom got a look of the situation, Axel was basically right at the goal.

This was a risky shot... But boy did Tom love risks.

Tom gave his arm a couple swings and gathered up all of the strength he could before taking a mighty throw out to Axel.

It... Didn't go far... Only like 3 feet...

As the ball flopped to the ground sadly, it could be heard from behind Tom, Desdemona was laughing her ass off, "Holy shit!"

Axel face palmed and groaned as he accepted the fact that they most likely lost this shot. Tom stared at the ball with shocked depression in his eyes, 'Well, I'm going home...'

But little did anyone know, a mechanical sound went off from where the ball poorly landed and sent the ball flying off forward toward the Monsters' goal. The sudden launch made Tom jump back and Desdemona to shut right up.

Axel gasped and slowly went from walking backward to jumping into the end-zone to get a chance of catching the ball. It was the final decider as the ball flew down farther, farther, farther...

 **"WAIT STOP"**

 **The camera froze at Lamarr's sudden voice.**

 **"For this moment, I think this is a moment for some close abserving!"**

 **The camera rewind to the ball's highest peak in the air.**

 **"Now let's have some slow motion for this moment."**

 **The ball is shown to go soaring through the air with a running Axel far beneath it and Omar following up behind up. As the ball went into the end-zone with the height as the great two pointer field goal. The camera went to static real quick before showing that Axel forms a confused look as he actually had to pass the field goal to get within distance of the ball. Going through with ease, the football went directly through the field goal as it was beginning to go down.**

 **Omar leaped forward to bring down Axel as the ball came drilling straight down to the ground. Axel reached up his arms to grab the ball but nothing could be said as dust filled the view of the ground collision that happened.**

 **"WOAH GO BACK TO LIVE! GO BACK TO LIVE!"**

Everything went back to normal and the collision went on at normal speed.

"Is it good?!" Mia stood up from her seat to join Lamarr with his anxious look.

The dust took a while to clear out before showing Omar holding Axel tight in his attempt tackle and the said believer having the most blank scared look on his face with his fingers barely keeping the ball in his hands.

The catch was good.

"THE HAWKS SCORED TWO POINTS, WHICH MEANS THEY WIN 3-2!" Mia announced as Lamarr blow his whistle in celebration of the Flash Hawks. Everybody in the Hawk team were heard loud and clear to be celebrating for the greatest save for them and another win as no one was going home from their squad. Axel felt his cheeks twitching as if indicating he was trying to smile but the event that just went down had his heart racing so fast that he couldn't move.

The Monsters on the other hand wasn't taking this lose well. Half the team was disappointed on what has happened while the other was straight up furious. Andrew looked to Lamarr and yelled out,

"What the hell was that! They shouldn't even get that, the ball touched the ground!"

"Well, actually it technically set off a trap which means it would still be in game motion so even if it did touch the so called 'ground', it was part of an in game item and still in fluid motion, so they really did get that point." Lamarr explained with a rub of his neck.

"FUCK!" Seth blurted out from the background of Andrew giving Lamarr the most bullshit look, the athlete could be seen marching off the field with Sydney running past him to the end-zone and Kehlani rubbing her head seemingly annoyed. Sydney was rushing over to see if Omar and Axel was okay over at the the goal.

"Omar! Are you okay?!" Sydney panicked, slowing down and crouching next to the two dead looking boys. Omar replied with a groan and rolling off of Axel onto his back, rubbing his face,

"I heard shouting... We didn't win... Did we?" He asks quietly.

Sydney sighed, "No.. The Great Sydney is surely disappointed, but you did good with that tackle at least! We were so close.." She patted his stomach and took her hat off her head.

"AXEL!" Cheers of the believer's colleges could be heard rushing toward Sydney and Omar. Sydney got up and was able to tug Omar out the way of Cherry and Shauna yanking up Axel, who is still shocked out of his mind, and thanking him with big hugs.

"YOU DID IT! YOU CAUGHT THE BALL!" Cherry squealed.

"A TWO POINTER NO LESS" Shauna giggled with a big smile.

Hayden caught up with them and gave Axel a proud smile, "Good job Axel, we won another day!"

Quinn hugged Axel's free arm that was still holding the ball and sung, "Great job Axel, we get to stay."

"MY DUDE AXEL!" Shaun could be heard cheering on the side with Alice smiling brightly and clapping louder than she has all day. As the Hawks' were busy cheering, Sydney and Omar smiled for the happy team and decided to leave them be as they began to walk off the field.

With some of the Monsters already there, the rest of the loser team arrived at their bench and took some seats when Lamarr decided to come over, shaking his head.

"Man Monsters, what a shame. Second lost huh?"

"It's bullshit, that's what." Desdemona grunted, whipping her hair back.

"Well really you guys could've gave it more effort, just saying." Alvaro commented, shrugging his shoulders in shame.

"Oh I know you are not talking." Anna retaliated back at Alvaro with a sassed look.

"Yeah, like you did anything this whole fucking game." Andrew spewed out, glaring up at Alvaro.

"Whoa, let me get out of here... Y'all meet me at the fire pit later, okay?" Lamarr whistled and slowly walked away from the group.

"What are you talking about? I gave you the plans to win this whole game and you guys couldn't even do it right." Alvaro scoffed, but it only earned him more glares from the team.

"Okay, I'm starting to get sick of your shit. First you didn't do anything but give an idea for the cabin challenge and now you just sat here telling us measly plans for the whole game! Didn't even join in once!" Seth barked, taking a stand.

"Hell, you was going to take my place but nooo, you didn't want to play and give me a damn break!" Kehlani snarled,

"Yeah or us either..." Omar comments silently with Sydney nodding in agreement.

"You really could've done more man, hell maybe even share your candy, I would've liked some..." Carla said the last sentence mostly to herself as she felt her stomach growling.

"Wow, ganging up on one dude huh. It's like nothing changed, this is just like back home! You guys have a good brains on your team and better learn to put it to use because at this moment, I don't even see a reason to join if we're just going to lose all the damn time! Don't even like this crappy game..." Alvaro huffed and looked away, taking some M&Ms out his pocket to enjoy.

"Fuck you." Andrew spat as he got up and walked away from the group. Seth, who was so close to losing his cool, jolted up and grunted as he did the same while holding his head. Desdemona simply rolled her eyes and got up to walk away without another word. Omar and Sydney both gave each other looks before deciding to go ahead to the fire pit. Anna and Kehlani scoffed at Alvaro before going their own separate directions. Carla and Derek were both pretty disappointed but kept their heads up and walked off. All that was left was Alvaro.

He looked at everybody leaving and asked, "What?"

XXX

The camera switched scenes to about 8 o'clock at night where the seen takes place at the elimination area where it was lit up for it's first camper to go home. Everybody had taken their seats and were waiting anxiously for who was going home.

Lamarr was standing behind a wooden podium and had a plate of s'mores. He cleared his throat and began his speech,

"Welcome to your very first elimination ceremony Monsters and the very first one of the game as well. Tonight will be the night that one of you will go home and lose your chance to win this money. Now, I bet you are wondering, Lamarr where are the damn marshmallows? Well I decided that it would be too boring and classic, plus I'm a good dude, so I got some good old s'mores! Everyone loves s'mores right?"

"HOORAY!" Sydney, Omar, and Carla all cheered with excited smiles.

"See! There we go! Now, going back to being serious, you will all take your time to go to the nearby confessional that I will tell you is behind the big boulders behind you. You will vote for the person you want to send home, no second chances or remakes here. It's one choice as usual. And once you do then the ceremony will take place."

 ** _-Confessional-_**

 ** _Seth: *Looks dead at the camera and stamps down hard on a contestant picture with a big red stamp*_**

 ** _-Static-_**

 ** _Omar: *Looks at a picture with an sorry expression and sighed, stamping the paper*_**

 ** _-Static-_**

 ** _Anna: *Raises an eyebrow and scoffs, stamping a picture lazily*_**

 ** _-Static-_**

 ** _Alvaro: *Looks between two pictures and takes the final decision of stamping the one to the left*_**

 ** _-Static-_**

 ** _Derek: *Barely fitting in the confessional and looking very uncomfortable. He takes the stamp and simply stamp the picture in front of him before looking up at the camera* Help._**

 ** _-Confessional Ends-_**

Returning to the camp site, the campers are all back with even more anxious faces as Lamarr looks through the stamped pictures and chuckles to himself with a petty smile, "Well this will be interesting."

Lamarr slide the pictures under the podium and folded his hands, looking at the campers.

"So, the votes have been counted and the camper going home is decided. When I call your name, you are safe and can come get a fucking awesome s'more, like holy shit I outdone myself." Lamarr laughs but catches himself and returns his face to a more serious look,

"... Sydney."

Sydney eyes lit up and she sighed in relief as she went up to get a s'more.

"Anna, Derek."

Anna smiled gently and Derek held his chest with a sigh before going up to get their reward.

"Kehlani, Carla."

"YES!" Carla shouted before running up for her meal and Kehlani following along.

"Andrew, Omar."

Andrew stood up and went to his prize while Omar took long with his silent cheer.

"Desdemona."

Desdemona clapped her hands and rubbed them together, excited for her delicious treat.

The last two campers sitting was a tense but calmed look Seth and a confidant chocolate eating Alvaro. Lamarr let Desdemona walk behind him and looked at the last two Monsters, he nodded and spoke,

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting you guys to be in this situation tonight but I guess there's just haters out there man and they gonna hate."

Lamarr picked up the plate and held it up in the air while pointing between Seth and Alvaro,

"The Last camper. To stay on Rakuni Island. Is.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Seth."

The athlete nodded in proud knowing and stood up to get his s'more. Alvaro was left on his seat with a terrified look on his face as he held his face in his hands and slowly slide off his seat to his knees,

"I-I-I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I don't believe it! I... don't b-believe it..." Alvaro's hands fell and he stared blankly at the ground. Lamarr walked over to Alvaro and knelt down to give him a pat on the back. The host sighed and looked at the Chocolate lover with a look of sadness,

"Alvaro my man, I feel so sorry for you... Because not only are you going home but your the first camper to go home on this show. That must SUCK, my dude. This will be your final time on the island and I hope you enjoyed it. So for the department of this season we will have the great and first ever LOSS OCTOPUS!" Lamarr pointed to the dock and Bolin comes out the water with a huge splash, making the campers panic and back away from the sight.

Alvaro gulped and stared at the octopus in fear. Lamarr noticed this and reassured,

"Relax, he's only taking you away from the island, he won't hurt you AS WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!" Lamarr raised an eyebrow and glared at Bolin, who in return roared loudly and made the shrugging motion with his tentacles.

The Chocolate Lover sighed and nodded his head to accept his fate.

The camera switches to a scene of Alvaro walking down the dock and arriving at Bolin who lowers himself for Alvaro to get on his head. He looks at the octopus in hesitation before slowly getting on and taking a careful seat on the slimy head of the creature. He looked at his ex-team members who either waved or just gave him a pitty look before Bolin started to take off into the night of the sea with the first eliminated camper on board.

Lamarr shakes his head and puts his hands on his hips, looking at the camera,

"Well, that's our very first camper to go! It was good to have Alvaro on board but he just simply wasn't enough, smarts ain't everything sometimes I guess. This is the second win for the Hawks and the second loss for the Monsters, will this streak go on or will the Monsters finally catch a damn win! How did this challenge affect bonds of the teams and what will ever BEE the very next challenge!" Lamarr smirked and gave himself a chuckle, "Find out next time on

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

RAKUNI ISLAND!

* * *

 **WE ARE DONE AND MY HAND IS PROUD OF ITSELF**

 **Here's the vote count and stuff:**

 **Alvaro- 9**

 **Seth- 1**

 **xxx**

 **Flash Hawks:**

 **Tom**

 **Cherry**

 **Hayden**

 **Dale**

 **Alice**

 **Shauna**

 **Amanda**

 **Quinn**

 **Shaun**

 **Axel**

 **xx**

 **Dream Monsters:**

 **Desdemona**

 **Anna**

 **Carla**

 **Kehlani**

 **Andrew**

 **Omar**

 **Derek**

 **Sydney**

 **Seth**

 **Eliminated: Alvaro**

 **Wow this was some work, especially now that Football season is out, didn't know it would be harder when you can't really watch a pro game. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it though. Like I really hope you did.**

 **I'm sorry to Alvaro for voting him off but apparently his character lacked in team work and hated Football... seemed like it would work to me.**

 **Also sorry this came out horribly late, school is busy and my first draft of this was awful as hell so I started over, not that I think this is any better... And don't worry, The Hawks won't always win cause of luck lol I got plans going I swear**

 **Question of the day: Y'all hate me yet? Lol**

 **Please leave a favorite, Review (MOST Important), and follow for my crazy updates**

 **Love you all and peace! -_0**


	9. Bonus 2: Total Drama Rakuni Memes

**And I am back with more great Bonus Content! So I got bored in school and decided to write down some OCs in vines then I thought about this story at the same time... One thing lead to another. My attention span is like a 5 year old's, it's really bad lol**

 **I really have no idea what else to say. This was a really bad idea to write, why the hell am I making you guys suffer with memes. I apologize already.**

 **Question of the Day: Who did you think was going home first, Also do you want more Meme bonuses?**

 **ONTO THE MEME GOODNESS!**

* * *

Derek: *Spinning a pencil*

Sydney: Derek! Is that a weed?!

Derek: No, this is a-

Sydney: I'm calling Lamarr! *Reaches into hat and makes beeping noises*

Derek: That's not gonna-

Lamarr: Yo this is Lamarr.

XXX

Andrew: *In confessional* I love being here, we have a lot of laughs.

Andrew: *Walks past Cherry at lunch* Fuck off Cherry, nobody wants to hear you fucking cheer.

XXX

Hayden: Tom, let me see what you have!

Tom: *Running by* A knife!

Hayden: NO! *Chases Tom*

Shauna: *In background* Oh my god, why does he have a knife?

XXX

Omar: I brought you frankincense.

Sydney: Thank you!

Kehlani: And I brought you myrrh.

Sydney: Thank you!

Kehlani: *Takes off shades* Myrrh-DER!

Sydney: *Gasps* Kehlani, NO!

XXX

Carla: I'm lesbian

Dale: I thought you was American

XXX

*Mia and Jamie are having a fight in the kitchen*

Lamarr: C-Can I get a waffle? Can I please get a waffle?!

XXX

Lamarr: Shaun, can you please read this?

Shaun: No I can't.

Shaun: WHAT UP I'M SHAUN I'M 17 AND I NEVER FUCKING LEARNED HOW TO READ.

XXX

*Amanda and Cherry both sitting at the cabins*

Amanda: So I'm laying there, barbecue sauce on my titties

Cherry: *Chokes from laughter*

XXX

Shaun: *Playing guitar* I love you bitch

Alice: *Blushes and face palms*

Shaun: I ain't ever gonna stop loving you, Biitch~

XXX

Dale: How do you know what's good for me?

Anna: THAT'S MY **OPINION!**

XXX

Quinn: *Jumps and scares Axel*

Axel: AAH! Stooop I could've dropped my croissant!

XXX

Seth: Yo how much money you have?

Derek: 69 cents

Seth: Ayyye you know what that means

Derek: I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR CHICKEN NUGGETS

XXX

Desdemona: Kehlani look! It's good kush!

Kehlani: This is the dollar store, how good could it be?

XXX

Shaun: Road work ahead…. uh yeah, I sure hope it does.

XXX

Alvaro: So Seth pushed me and I'm starting a kickstarter to put him down. Benefits of killing him would be I get pushed way less.

XXX

Andrew: How I enter my cabin.

Andrew: *Enters cabin* WHAT'S UP FUCKERS!

Alvaro: Why are you yelling?!

Andrew: FUCK YOU, THAT'S WHY!

XXX

Anna: Did you go out with Shauna last night?

Dale: Yeah actualy, I did.

Anna: Oh I love Shauna!

Dale: You hate Shauna-

Anna: YEAH NO SHIT, HONEY!

XXX

Seth: So, no win?

*Seth smashes his phone and breaks a bench*

XXX

Sydney: There's only one thing worst than elimination

Sydney: *Removes top paper to show 'Alvaro'* Boom.

Seth: Alvaro.

Sydney: No.

XXX

Tom: So basically um... What I was thinking of was um-

Amanda: *Socks Tom*

Tom: Aw fuck! I can't believe you've done this.

XXX

Hayden: You wouldn't like me before my coffee

Amanda: That's so weird because i fucking hate you. All the time. Everyday.

XXX

Omar: Do you ever want to talk about your emotions, Andrew?

Andrew: No.

Derek: I do.

Omar: I know, Derek.

Derek: I'm sad.

Omar: I know, Derek.

XXX

Quinn: Um Cherry, you can't sit here.

Cherry: Actually Quinn I can't sit anywhere, I have HERMORODES *Smiles at camera*

XXX

Carla: Hey Derek you did so good!

Derek: Oh really, it was nothing, just some improv-

Carla: Oh my god, why can't you just take the compliMEEEEEEEENT!?

XXX

Axel: WHAT ARE THOOOOSE?

Dale:... My crocs.

XXX

Desdemona: When you get into deadly fights everyday, you start to develop thick skin.

Quinn: *Walking by* Blue really isn't your color.

Desdemona: What- BLUE BRINGS OUT MY EYES YOU BITCH

XXX

Omar: *Looks at camera* Lovely wife, please excuse my language

Omar: *Turns to everyone* SHUT THE FUCK UP!

XXX

Carla: _*_ Watches bottle rocket fly up and start plummeting towards her*…..oh damn– OW!

XXX

Kehlani: _*_ fills cup by mixing all available soft drinks in the soda machine*

Kehlani: *Takes a sip*... Fuck you.

XXX

Alice: *Plays the piano*

Shaun: *Jumps in, dancing the nae nae*

XXX

Quinn: Next time you put your hand on me, I will FUCKING rip your face off, BITCH!

XXX

Everyone: *Uncontrollable laughing*

Shaun: *Recording* What'd you say? What'd you say?

Lamarr: I said whoever threw that paper, your mom's a hoe

XXX

Lamarr: Jamie has 19 bottles of soap and he gives Alice-

Tom: *Raises hand* Wait why does Jamie have so much soap in the first place?

Jamie: MIND YO BUSINESS, TOM!

XXX

Desdemona: I'm single.

Andrew: Uh...

Desdemona: You're single.

Andrew: Okay...

Desdemona: Valentine's Day is coming up.

Andrew: Uuuuummm...

Desdemona: What an interesting coincidense.

Andrew: Oh my god...

XXX

Seth: Man I love chicken strips

Kehlani: FUCK ya chicken strips!

XXX

TWO BONUSES

Hayden: *Looks at complicated plan* Aw fuck

Amanda: *Gasps and covers Alice's ears*

Amanda: *Continues to gasp and lead Alice out of room*

Amanda: *Sticks head back in, gasping*

*Sometime later*

Alice: *Looks at dirty trumpet and sighs* Fuck...

Amanda: * **Gasping intensifies** *

Amanda: *Walks over to Hayden, gasping*

Cherry: *Blocks Amanda* Wait Amanda-

Amanda: *Chokes Hayden, gasping*

xxx

Lamarr: Yo, I'm deadass hungry right now.

Lamarr: *Buzzes walkie talkie*

Jamie: *Picks up walkie talkie* Yeah kitchen, whatcha want?

Lamarr: Lemme get a _**BONELESS PIZZA**_ with a two liter of coke.

Jamie: Fuck kind of pizza? And _**WE OUT OF**_ _ **TWO LITERS,**_ we got one's though.

Lamarr: Fuck you mean, man? Alright lemme get that pizza _**BONELESS**_

Jamie: Uh, pizza don't got bone in it?

Lamarr: The hell did I say then?

Jamie: You said lemme get it boneless like pizza got damn bone in it.

Lamarr: Y'all got bones in yo shit then

Jamie: Not all the time!

Lamarr: Then what's the problem?

Jamie: _**DICKHEAD!**_ NAME ONE PIZZA THAT GOT DAMN BONE ON IT!

Lamarr: _**JUST DON'T PUT THE SHIT IN MY PIZZA BRUH,**_ how many times I gotta say it?

Jamie: Dude, just explain to me how the fuck pizza can be boneless?

Lamarr: If it don't got bone in it, it's _**BONELESS.**_

Jamie: Lamarr, what school you went to?

Lamarr: I don't see the problem, just make my pizza **_BONELESS. DEADASS_**

Jamie: I'm deadass not making this pizza.

* * *

 **I'm such meme trash, it's terrible. I had way too much fun making this!**

 **Also HOLY shit, Alice's first word! :O**

 **I mean it's a cuss word... Not very innocent, BUT STILL. Don't think I should be proud that the first word I write of Alice is fuck.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry if some characters got more shine than others, it's hard as hell to find vines that fit the more neutral or innocent characters without them being the 'dumbass' character all the time. If you guys do want me to make another one, I'll probably stretch out to more than just vines. Never know.**

 **Question of the Day: Who did you think was going home first,** **Also do you want more Meme bonuses?**

 **Next chapter shall be a free day and out soon!... Hopefully lol**

 **Please Favorite, Review (I love reviews too much), and Follow for my updates!**

 **Love y'all so much and I'm outtie! ;]**


	10. Update my dude

**Date: 5/18/18**

 **HI, long time no see, eh? Now before y'all start with the "When's the next chapter?" Or "Are you almost done with the next part" Lemme just say,**

 **No.**

 **I am not yet done with the chapter, in fact I have barely anything done. I'm not afraid to admit that because I have a fairly good reason for it. Exam Weeks (Yes, the plural is necessary)**

 **My school is having every exam for every class going on until the last day of school, which is the 24th. I don't think I'll be able to WORK on the chapter until then. The stress of studying and to get ready for every test to ace is quite stressing, tiring in fact. So til that time comes, I ask with greatest apologies and sincerity to please be patient.**

 **Y'all will probably be a bit annoyed with this but ya know, life is just full of surprises that are counted as both good and bad.**

 **I'm am really sorry but I have to make it through before I can get back to work.**

 **Hope y'all understand and Thanks! :D**

 **(I'm terrible at updates I swear lol)**


	11. Bonus 3: Come Fly with Us

**Yo.**

 **Out of School.**

 **Bout time.**

 **Next Episode may take time.**

 **You know, to think and write.**

 **Y'all know how it is.**

 **Here's a small Bonus.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Let's get it.**

 **P.S: This takes place before Alvaro's Elimination.**

 **...Shit I forgot a QOTD**

 **Question of the Day: Um...** **Do you have a voice headcanon for your character? How about anybody else of the cast?**

* * *

The camera opens up inside of a slightly crappy airplane cargo hold with the whole cast of contestants sitting on some seats. The airplane looked similar to the Jumbo Jet in Total Drama World Tour except for the cargo hold having a more lively tone with it's light blue interior. The campers are seen to have looks of confusion, boredom, or tiredness in other's case. It was about 7 in the morning in their defense, they were just sleeping and got forced awake to get on this thing. They still don't know the reason for it though.

As the camera moves to pan the shot at every camper, we see Sydney was asleep against Carla's shoulder while the chick was knocked out on Omar's, who was having trouble dealing with Carla's arm getting in his face every time he moved it. Seth is fast asleep with his arms crossed and sitting up straight, though his head keeps nodding off as he mutters quietly in his sleep. Andrew was also sleep, laid out on his back with his arms behind his head, with Desdemona over him and drawing on his face with a marker she found out of boredom. Kehlani is busy picking her nails and Alvaro is enjoying a nice nap by their lonesome. Derek, who wasn't in a seat, is doing push ups on the floor of the plane while Anna was supposed to be helping him keep count but her attention was aimed at the Hawk's side of the hold.

Speaking of the Hawks, over on their side is Alice sleeping against Shauna, who is sharing an earbud with a head bopping Shaun to listen to his music. Quinn is sleeping against the wall with Axel's hoodie over her shoulders unknowingly, the owner of the hoodie gazing out the window in amazement. Tom is humming to himself as he listens to Cherry talk about her new cheer routines that she came up of. Hayden and Dale are having a conversation to each other about the last challenge and what has happened since then while Amanda sits as the far away from them as she can, but it's really not much.

Amanda, who is starting to get annoyed by Hayden and Dale's continuous conversations, stands up and begins to yell for Lamarr but was interrupted by sudden music playing.

"What the hell?" Amanda sputters. In the background, Shauna and Shaun both jumps at Alice who jolts awake from her sleep and almost falls on the floor. Thankfully they both caught her.

"What's going on?" Desdemona stops drawing dicks on Andrew's forehead.

"Why is music playing out of nowhere?" Dale questions, looking around for the source.

"Um I don't know, but I hear something coming toward the door." Derek sits up, turning toward the door.

The awake campers all looked at the cargo door, hearing something rolling on the floor toward it. All of a sudden, a snack cart bursts through the door with Lamarr riding on top and Mia pushing it. If any camper was previously asleep, they got a surprise of an awakening.

"IIIIIT'S SINGING TIIIIME!~" Lamarr announces like a melody.

"Hold up, what?" Carla mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

"Aye, I didn't sign up for singing!" Kehlani stands up with a irritated look in her eyes.

"Well too bad, you either sing or you'll get launched off the plane and into the ocean. You'll have to swim your way back to the island, which we're a far away distance from, and trust me when I say that there are some creatures in these waters that you don't want to encounter."

"Well, what are we singing?" Seth grunts, stretching out his back.

Lamarr smirks and swings his legs against the cart, "You guys are familiar with Total Drama World Tour, right?"

"You mean, Total Drama: The Musical cause yeah." Hayden raises an eyebrow.

"Then you will all know the song, Come Fly with Us! Now it's almost time to get to it so let's begin!"

The campers are try to convince Lamarr to not let them do it but he wasn't having it, "No talking, just singing! Now Go!"

XXX

 _ **Shauna stands up with a excited look**_

 **Shauna:** _Up!_

 ** _Carla joins her instantly_**

 **Shauna and Carla:** _Up!_

 ** _Quinn rolls her eyes and stands_**

 **Shauna, Carla, and Quinn:** _Up!_

 ** _Cherry hops up with more_** ** _enthusiasm_**

 **Shauna, Carla, Cherry and Quinn:** _Up!_

 _ **Dale stands awkwardly with a panicked look**_

 **Dale:** _Sing!_

 ** _Axel shoots up proudly_**

 **Axel and Dale:** _Sing!_

 ** _Omar stands with a smile_**

 **Axel, Omar and Dale:** _Sing!_

 ** _Hayden sighs and gets up_**

 **Axel, Omar, Dale and Hayden:** _Sing!_

 ** _All the girls gather in a tight bunch_**

 **Anna, Shauna, Amanda, Carla, Sydney, Desdemona, Cherry and Quinn:** _We're flying._

 _ **The boys crowd around the girls**_

 **Derek, Axel, Omar, Dale, Seth, Shaun, Tom and Hayden:** _And singing._

 **Everyone (except Andrew, Alice, Kehlani and Alvaro):** _We're flying and we're singing!_

 _ **The camera shows Quinn laying on her side**_

 **Quinn:** _Come fly with us!_

 _ **It zooms out to show Axel pushing Quinn on the snack cart down the luxury hall before accidentally crashing into a wall**_

 **Axel and Quinn:** _Come fly with us!_

 _ **As the two past, Carla pops her head out one of the hall seats**_

 **Carla:** _We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust!_ Haha!

 **Anna is shown tossing and catching two apples, standing on a counter top**

 **Anna:** _Come fly with us!_

 **Cherry grabs two apples and hops to join her, the two starting to juggle the apples**

 **Anna and Cherry:** _Come fly with us!_

 ** _Derek comes in and lift both the girls onto his shoulders, the two girls smile at him_**

 **Derek:** _It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must._

 ** _Andrew, sitting down, groans and plops his face down onto a table_**

 **Andrew:** Dudes, this is messed up. You're singing in a plane.

 _ **Dale leans against the occupied table**_

 **Dale:** _What did you expect? Lamarr just seems insane._ Ah!

 _ **Dale gets hit with an apple to the head and knocked down, Derek walks past him with Cherry and Anna on his shoulders, the latter having a devious smile. Kehlani is shown leaning against the wall**_

 **Kehlani:** Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV!

 _ **Shauna is shown ballet spinning past Kehlani**_

 **Shauna:** _Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be meeeeee!_

 ** _The dancer ends up crashing into Derek and the others. The camera shifts to Omar and Sydney doing various popular 2018 dances_**

 **Omar:** _Come fly with us!_

 **Omar and Sydney:** _Come fly with us!_

 ** _In the cockpit, Amanda is gripping onto the co-pilot seat with a panicked look, Alice curled up in a little shaking ball in the back, and Jamie is playing on a DS_**

 **Amanda:** Do you know how to fucking steer this thing!?

 **Jamie:** Dude, I'm a cook.

 _ **Seth and Shaun looks out a window at the currently on fire engines**_

 **Seth:** _Come fly with us!_

 **Seth and Shaun:** _Come die with us!_

 ** _Alvaro, who is now awake enough to realize he's on a plane, runs around in a panic_**

 **Alvaro:** We're on a plane?! I didn't know! I hate heights! STOP THIS THING!

 ** _He gets hit on the head with a bat, courtesy of_ _Lamarr_**

 **Lamarr:** Wow we seen this before.

 ** _Andrew and Kehlani both looks pissed off and are not having it while the others try to convince them_**

 **Derek, Tom, Amanda and Desdemona:** _Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_

 ** _The two glares at everybody_**

 **Andrew and Kehlani:** Hell no!

 _ **Lamarr pops up behind them and slings arms around their shoulders with a grin**_

 **Lamarr:** You do know I have the choice to send y'all flying out of here, so if you don't want to swim back-

 **Anna slides on her knees in a solo**

 **Anna:** _All contestants must sing right nooooooow._

 _ **Shauna and Carla gives Andrew little pouts**_

 **Shauna:** _Andrew,_ _do it! Let's go!_

 ** _Axel and Desdemona gives Kehlani concerned looks_**

 **Axel:** **Kehlani** _, sing it! Don't go!_

 ** _Kehlani thinks about it and sighs with an annoyed but defeated look_**

 **Kehlani:** Well, I don't wanna swim home _._

 ** _She groans and gives a little performance_**

 **Kehlani:** _Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!_

 _ **Shauna drops down to her knees, begging to Andrew**_

 **Shauna:** Andrew, come on! Please?

 _ **Andrew rolls his eyes and finishes**_

 **Andrew:** _This suuuuuuucks!_

 ** _All the campers does a group finish with jazz hands and proud/forced smiles in the cargo_**

 **Everyone (except Andrew, Alice and Alvaro):** _Yeah!_

XXX

Lamarr laughs and starts to clap from over on the sidelines, "Beautiful! Just beautiful! I had way too much fun with that!"

Andrews glares at Lamarr and shoves others out the way as he marches toward him,

"Hold up a second! Why did I have to sing but Alice and Alvaro didn't!?" He demands, pointing to a shy waving Alice and unconscious Alvaro. Lamarr shrugs and sticks his tongue out,

"Cause Alvaro was gonna get annoying with his fear of heights like Owen was and Alice is mute. She gets off free."

Andrew scoffs and walks off, "Bullshit." Everyone starts to head back to the seats, but Tom speaks up and asks,

"So where are we heading exactly?" He takes a seat next to Hayden, who is rubbing his throat.

Lamarr tilted his head "Oh. Nowhere."

Silence filled the airplane.

"I just wanted to do a little musical number because I was bored, Heheheh." Lamarr snickers as he heads for the door.

The silence becomes tension thick filled.

"So um just sit back and we'll be at the island again in an hour, enjoy! Also really great singing guys, surprised you even remembered the song, I really didn't expect that. Bye!" Lamarr escapes out the door, slamming it shut.

All the contestants stares quietly at the hold door.

...

...

...

 ** _"LAMAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"_**

* * *

 **Lamarr is such a troll, I love him. Hope y'all enjoyed this, just a little something for the Final weeks wait. This is probably unoriginal but hey, every good story needs a music number**

 **I don't know what else to really say but thanks for reading and for all those still reviewing. Thank you! It's entertaining to read the reviews and such, love to see what you guys have to say.**

 **Question of the Day: Um...** **Do you have a voice headcanon for your character? How about anybody else of the cast?**

 **It's a fitting QOTD for the bonus, I think.**

 **Leave a Fav, Review, and a Follow for my weird updates as always and I shall see y'all next time!**

 **Love you! 'u'**


	12. Don't worry, just a Hiatus

**Edit 8/23/18: I UPLOADED THIS TO THE WRONG STORY AND NOW HERE IT IS, SORRY**

 **So hey, long story short. This story isn't dead, just on hiatus.**

 **I just wanted to confirm that after so long of trying to get inspiration but never working. Usually I binge Total Drama and that works but it just isn't seeming to work. Maybe if I watch the new daycare thing that Fresh put out the inspiration will come back?**

 **I don't know honestly.**

 **Whenever I get the time to clear my mind from my original projects, I can binge RRace and see if that works?**

 **Just don't worry, I didn't give up on the story, only lacking inspiration and fandom hype motivation you would call it? (You know, the hype that comes up whenever you hear your favorite show is getting a new season or episode)**

 **Love y'all, trust me I do~**

 **Bye~ ;)**


End file.
